


The Compromise

by toggledog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kylo Ren, Canonical Child Abuse, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Hux-centric, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Major Canon Character Death, Mind Rape, POV Hux, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Bottom Hux, Power Dynamics, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Victim Blaming, hint of Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: Kylo Ren has made his decision. He has killed his past and now knows who he wants to share his future with. Hux keeps telling himself to stop submitting to the psychopathic conflicted manchild. However, the sex is so good that he gives in, to Kylo, every time.  Kylo is determined to prove to Hux that them joining together to rule the galaxy will be optimal for everyone, promising to cease with his temper tantrums and unprovoked use of the Force.In a nutshell, two psychopaths gradually put aside their conflicted pasts and fall in love, to brutally bend the galaxy to their will.





	1. Hux

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of the Last Jedi was a surprise. Before the film, I was convinced Kylo Ren was going to be redeemed. If anything, the film gives scope for more fics of messed up Kylux. The major character death in this is Leia Organa, for obvious reasons (RIP magnificent Carrie Fisher).
> 
> This also could have been a lot darker, with Kylo, as Supreme Leader, abusing his new dominance over Hux in a decidedly more non-con way. But, I prefer the idea of them being messed up, battling for dominance together and just plain falling in love. Because psychopathic genocidal maniacs deserve love too! :)

As soon as Hux was able to, two hours after issuing final commands, solidifying the safety of his underlings and making certain the new ‘Supreme Leader’ had no want of him, he retreated back to his quarters. Although he didn’t imbibe alcohol as a rule, he decided to make an exception. Far too much had happened and he thought it just that he reward himself.

He had obtained the whiskey in the quaint and sleepy city Kor Vella, of the planet Corellia, three years before. Corellia was later destroyed by the Starkiller weapon. Good distillers, shame they were allied with the Resistance scum.

Holding up the crystalline bottle to admire the amber liquid, Hux considered the notion that this alcohol would now go up in value, due to its rarity. Not that it mattered to him. He had sufficient money for his meager needs. Hux poured the whiskey into a glass, took a sip and allowed the liquid to warm his insides, grimacing at the bitter taste. He couldn’t recall when he last consumed alcohol and now considered that a wise decision.

Sharp knocking on his door startled his hand and it shook, almost spilling the contents of the glass over the rim. Frowning, he placed the glass back down on the silver tray on the dresser surface and strode across the room, to open the door.

Kylo Ren stood on the other side, bearing his usual sultry frown. If this son of a bitch ever smiled, Hux was yet to see it.

His mind retreated to the bloody events of the day before. The sight of Snoke, sliced in two, had been a shock. Ren lying on the ground a few metres away, unconscious, added more mystery. Hux recalled the dark compulsion that had threatened to overcome him. No one would know the truth. He would tell whoever cared that Ren had been killed by Snoke, or the girl, Rey, who he knew Ren had taken to the Supreme Leader.

The now self-proclaimed Supreme Leader had then stirred, dark brown eyes staring back at him, and Hux found he couldn’t complete the act. He always told himself that he was many things, but never a coward. It would be cowardice to kill someone while they were lying, injured, on the ground.

He didn’t believe Kylo’s assertions that Rey had killed Supreme Leader Snoke. It was apparent who the murderer was. As well as the reasons.

Using his powers, Kylo had made clear his authority over Hux. Although inwardly screaming, Hux had no choice but to relent to the insane manchild’s demands. Even if they were as crazy as continuing to waste their firepower on an ex-Jedi who had just been blasted to smithereens. Or then going out, alone, to confront his ex-master.

“Come in,” Hux said.

Kylo strolled in, with his usual saunter, eyes locked on Hux. Without the helmet, he appeared younger, less sure of himself, but still retaining his characteristic menace and dark authority. There was a wildness to Kylo Ren that was alluring. Hux considered that this was perhaps why he constantly tested the boundaries of their relationship. Ren was an irritant, but he was an interesting one.

Or had been. Now he was demanding to be the BIG AUTHORITY, he was going to be even more of a menace to the First Order’s plans for the galaxy.

“You’re frightened of me,” Ren stated.

Hux didn’t bother replying. What would be the point, with one as powerful as Ren?

“We are on the same team here. With Snoke gone, we can work together. You can continue to command your troops. Of course, while deferring to me. I will still be your Supreme Leader.”

Hux grimaced. This one was truly on an ego trip.

Ren’s full lips quirked, his dark irises displaying a humour Hux had not the privilege of witnessing before. His heart picked up speed, slamming against his chest wall.

“I won’t hurt you again. If you don’t give me cause to.”

“Why are you here, Ren? What do you want? I still have plenty of work to-“

Ren moved forward, into Hux’s body space. Refusing to oblige the other’s dominance, Hux took a step back.

“I am resolved in myself now,” Ren said.

“That’s nice,” Hux said. From the battle of emotions in Ren’s irises, he didn’t believe his own words.

“Now I am your new Supreme Leader, we can rule the galaxy in ways you have never dreamed. We will bring peace, prosperity. We will tear up outdated nodes of leadership. The Jedi, the Sith. The First Order. The Resistance. They are nothing, in regards to the bigger picture.”

“And what would that be?” Hux asked, clenching his fists.

“That it all has to be torn down, to build up again.”

“And what’s your plan? Been working on diagrammatises, have you?”

Ren stepped forward again. Hux’s backwards steps were thwarted by the wall behind him. With nowhere for Hux to retreat to, Ren took advantage by pressing his larger torso against Hux’s, rapture electrifying his entire body, from the point of contact. How long had it been since anyone had touched him in such a way? Ren was a menace, a psychopathic manchild who was going to cause the end of the First Order with his narcissistic tendencies. Ren had physically abused him. This was wrong, sick. He shouldn’t want this.

Hux couldn’t deny anymore that he did. He wanted to fuck and be fucked, to suck, lick, bite, to tear off the thick material covering Ren’s body and have him for hours.

 “Get off me Ren.”

Ren obliged, moving away from him. There was an untamed beauty to him, despite the scar that ran down the right side of his face and down his neck. Perhaps _because_ of the scar, punctuating the otherworldliness of his other, broader features, the full lips, the wide dark eyes, twinkling with wanton need.

“You want me. I can feel it. Together, we can-“

Hux forced laughter.

“Don’t presume to know my mind, S _upreme Leader_. It’s pathetic that-“

The words froze in his throat, his arms, legs and spine locked in position.

 “What are you to me?” Ren asked. “Nothing. A means to an end. I will allow you to continue to work for me because you are useful.”

Hux clenched his muscles, to avoid falling to the ground, as Ren released his Force hold on him.

_I will not allow him to treat me with such disrespect!_

 “Leave this room, _please_ ,” Hux said.

“Is that what you want?” Ren asked.

“What do _you_ want?” Hux allowed his frustration to show in his tone.

Ren lifted Hux’s jaw with his index finger and thumb and pressed their lips together, jamming his tongue into his mouth. Hux gasped, taking a moment to consider how to respond to this new development to their relationship. Kylo was right, this was not at all unwanted.

_Damn you, Ren!_

 Bringing his hands up to tear at Ren’s surprising soft black curls, he devoured the other man’s mouth, the lapping of their tongues sending thrills of desire throughout his slim frame, culminating in the one spot, to the organ that yearned to be released, to be touched. Ren pushed his muscular torso against Hux once more, his erection pressing into his abdomen having a powerful effect on his own, that rubbed against the taller man’s thigh. Without breaking contact with his mouth, Ren manoeuvred him through the open bedroom door behind them and over to the bed. Hux allowed it. Although a part of him was offended by the new Supreme Leader dominating him in such a fashion, a larger part wished to circumvent his fear and uncertainty, in particular in regards to Kylo Ren, in the most intimate of acts.

Rolling around on the bed, their mouths still locked, the intricacy of their outfits was a problem, particularly as both were determined to get to the main act. Finally, Hux was able to remove Ren’s upper clothes and pulled back to admire his beauty, running his hand over the defined muscles of his chest.

_That is unexpected. Delightfully so._

As Ren then removed Hux’s upper clothing, for the first time he was aware of his own pale, thin, freckled body, inadequate compared to the Adonis revealed before him.

Ren cupped his chin with a gentleness he did not think possible, from the unhinged man.

_To have you, like this. Panting. Sweating. Hair all mussed up. It’s a sight to behold._

Hux gaped in astonishment. Ren was forcing the thought into his mind. Determined not to allow Ren to best him, Hux sucked along the defined contours of his chest, as he worked on undoing his trousers and pulling them down, before placing a hand on his hard, throbbing erection. Ren gasped, thrusting into his palm.

_Yes, that’s it, Ren. That’s it._

“I want you,” Ren said, as he undid Hux’s trousers and pulled them down, before Hux kicked them off his legs. Now naked beneath Kylo, Hux’s concerned mind again returned to his pale unmuscular physique.  Kylo pulled back, eyes travelling up and down in appraisal of his partner.

“You’re lovely,” he said. “All of you.”

He leant forward and crushed Hux’s lips with his, before Hux broke free of his voracious mouth.

“Wait, stop! Stop!”

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked moving off him.

Hux scooted across the bed and opened his bedside drawer, fumbling for the lube. His priority of the First Order gave no room for any sexual activities involving another. Moreover, with many of the various officers and diplomats who had expressed interest over the years, he had been sickened to imagine them naked and told them as such. However, this did not preclude him from pleasuring himself, using various phallic shaped implements, as he fantasised a faceless, darkhaired man. As a result, despite Ren’s size, it wouldn’t take much to ready himself.

Locating the tube, he returned to a still partially dressed Kylo, looking him up and down with ravenous hunger.

“You need to take off the rest of your clothes for this to work, Ren.”

As Ren obliged, removing the rest of his clothes to reveal muscular legs as impressive as his torso, Hux rose on his knees and plied lube onto his own fingers, before inserting them into himself, once, twice, three times, the way he enjoyed when he was on his own. Pressing up against his prostate, and spiralling ecstasy throughout his being, he moaned, the hunger and surprise on Ren’s face propelling him to greater pleasure.

Removing his fingers, he sat astride his partner, positioned himself and slid Ren inside, groaning at Ren’s girth burrowing through his inner channel. Without giving either them to adjust, he bounced up and down, groaning, as he released all of his fear, his frustration, his humiliation into this intimate act. Ren gasped, gripping his hips, before moving up to kiss his neck, sucking on the sweaty flesh.

Snoke was dead. Phasma. Dead. The Resistance had escaped, once again. Ren was now on a bizarre ego trip as his new superior. But none of that mattered. All he cared for was this union of their bodies, sublimating his confused emotions with the hard flesh that pressed against the sweet spot inside him, with each thrust.

Ren gripped his hips so tight that his fingernails dug into his flesh, flung his head back and cried out. Hux groaned in frustration, as Ren’s organ spasmed inside him, releasing the warmth of his ejaculate.

_No… no too soon. Too soon._

Ren was still gasping and staring at him with his large brown eyes, as Hux slid him out of his body. Hux then parted his legs, poured more lube onto his fingers and entered his middle finger into Ren’s puckered hole. It occurred to him he was risking punishment, if Ren was averse to this. However, Ren responded by moving up to kiss his mouth. Adding another finger, Hux pondered whether Ren was a virgin. He was certainly tight around his fingers. Moving down to kiss his neck, sucking on his adam’s apple, he added a third finger and scissored them together.

“Yes, it’s good, it’s good,” Ren said.

Hux could bare to wait no longer. He poured more lube onto his erection, lined himself up and entered Ren, gasping at the incredible sensation. Ren was so tight, it was though his entire being was attempting to engulf Hux, to merge their two bodies to become one. As he thrust, Ren’s opaque dark irises held him in their gaze, his face betraying nothing of his emotions. Hux threw his head back and groaned, now lost in the rut, in the tight heat surrounding him, Ren’s hard muscles underlaying soft flesh under his fingers, the long, strong legs that wrapped around his waist. He moved faster, allowing his combined excitement, ecstasy, fear and lust to draw him to the edge of passionate oblivion and over. A guttural moan escaped his lips, as he emptied himself inside his new master, before he dropped, loose-limbed onto Ren’s chest. For a moment, both lay, unmoving, before Hux rolled off and to one side. For the first time he could remember, desire for sleep overtook desire for work.

*

He awoke, to another person’s torso clamped against his back, arm flung across his lower abdomen. For a moment, terror sparked through him at the unfamiliarity of another in the room with him, until the memory of the night before returned. Intimacy with Kylo Ren, who was now cuddling with him.

For not the first time, Hux wondered if Ren was lonely. He closed his eyelids and, with the heat of Ren’s bare flesh against his, succumbed to sleep once more.

When he awoke the second time, the bed was empty. The door of the ensuite opposite clicked open and heavy footsteps slammed into the plush carpet, before weight pressed down onto the mattress. A light touch feathered down his cheek, curving around to his jaw; pleasurable but also confusing. Hux couldn’t understand why Ren would touch him with such gentleness. He opened his eyes. The expression on the face that gazed down on him was one of inexorable need; vulnerable and yet fierce.

“Ren?”

The light dancing in Ren’s irises snuffed out. Hux cried out, as he bodily lifted and was flung off the bed, slamming into the ayalayli thornwood cabinet at the base with enough force to blossom pain down his back. The clothed Ren stood up, came over to him. Mustering as much dignity as possible, Hux stood and swallowed.

“Get out of my room.”

Ren stomped past him and closed the door, leaving him in the darkness.

*

Ren left him to his own devices the next day, for which Hux was grateful. Pushing their encounter out of his mind, he focused on renewed attempts to locate the Resistance as well as  the martialling of First Order spies, to find those disloyal to them.

He was standing on the bridge of the star destroyer that was their new base of operations, issuing orders, when one of his more loyal subordinates came to him. The young woman’s short cropped blonde hair was so reminiscent of Phasma that his heart clenched with grief.

“Sir, it’s the Supreme Leader…”

“What has he done now?”

“He’s in the throne room.”

Hux gritted his teeth. He had other more important things to do than accede to the will of the egomaniac who was Kylo Ren. But then, as shamed as he was to admit it, he had no choice but to comply.

*

Hux unlocked the door, stepped in, and froze, taking in the scene before him. It appeared as though a bomb had gone off. The chairs and tables, including the vast throne once occupied by Snoke (and, with much effort from Hux’s men, at Ren's request, brought onto the new airship), were in pieces throughout the vast space. Even the tapestries were torn down off the walls, the strips of cloth scattered across the room, in tiny pieces of bright confetti. A half a dozen stormtroopers lay strewn on the ground.

The familiar, curly-haired figure, sat, cross-legged, in the centre of the ruckus.

“Ren!” Hux shouted. _The stormtroopers, are they dead? Did this psychotic-?_

He stormed towards the other man, but froze mid-step, his larynx closing up. Choking, Hux grabbed at his throat, lungs desperate for air, heart slamming.

“You’ve forgotten your manners, Hux! What do you call me?”

His larynx unclenched and blessed oxygen returned to his lungs. Hux swallowed, not wanting to reply but realising it was useless to deny the egomaniac before him.

“ _Supreme Leader_. What has happened here?”

“Why did no one tell me?” Ren asked, standing up.

Hux stared back at him, bamboozled.

“Tell me that she is still alive! General Leia!” Ren flapped his hands in the air, his entire being so suffused with power that the hairs on Hux’s arms stood up on end. “I was convinced she’d died in the earlier attack on the Resistance airship.”

“I thought you… knew…” Hux failed to understand why this news had caused such chaos, for the other man.

“No!” Ren raged and Hux could not stop the momentum, as his entire being lifted up and flew across the room, to be stopped by the far wall. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Hux picked himself up, from where he’s slid down to the ground, cursing that he had to be the one to talk down this petulant child.

“I am not a child!” Ren shouted and Hux was dragged along the ground towards him, before spinning around on the spot. He told himself to preserve his dignity and not to scream at the loss of control of his own body. “I am a man! I am your superior! You should treat me with respect!”

Hux stopped moving and he once again stood, the fury and shame coursing through his trembling frame now overcoming any fear of the unhinged man before him.

“Why should I when you give none to me? Look at the mess you’ve created here! All because of a tantrum! This is not how a man acts, it’s how a _little boy_ acts. Are these stormtroopers even alive? I don’t know what’s going on in that thick skull of yours but it can’t continue! You have to stop taking it out on me and the others!” He stopped, taking a moment to get his breath, expecting another attack from Ren. Instead, when the other man didn’t move, he was impelled to continue. “Snoke is dead. And you killed him. I don’t know what happened in that room between you and the girl, Rey, but don’t lie to me and tell me she was the one who killed Snoke. _You_ did.”

“I offered her to join me. We no longer needed Snoke. We’re both so powerful. We could rule the galaxy, together. Side by side. No Jedi. No Sith. Not even the First Order or Resistance. But she rejected me,” Ren’s eyes brightened and his face twisted with hurt and sorrow.

“Are you an _idiot_? She was _never_ going to join you!” Hux shouted and Ren flinched.

“She may have. There is a strong connection between us. Both of us feel it. We could have been so powerful together.”

At these words, Hux’s stomach coiled in on itself, his throat clenching.

_He wanted her, to be with her. You were second choice._

“I have made my choice, now. She rejected me,” Ren repeated. “I am here, now. Where I belong.”

“So, you were determined to fire upon her ship out of loyalty to the First Order and not out of spite? You blasted Luke Skywalker repeatedly again out of loyalty and not because of fury for past misdeeds? You just broke up this room and took out six of my stormtroopers because you are complete in yourself and not torn between this and your past?”

“The past is dead,” Ren whispered. “I have let it die. I didn’t sense my own mother on Crait. Perhaps that’s proof I truly have let the past die.”

“No, the past is very much alive, for you. You _can’t_ let it go.”

On the ground, one of the stormtroopers moaned.

“They’re alive,” Ren said.

“I need to … permission to take them to the infirmary?” Hux scowled.

Ren nodded and returned to his position on the floor.

*

Hux undid the top of his uniform and ran a hand through his hair. Another day of both accomplishments and disappointments. They were still no closer to finding the Resistance (the girl, Rey, who Ren… Kylo was so focused on.) but at least they were making progress with their spy network. Already, they had located a planet in the outer rim territories, where rumours of an underground tunnel network passing information to the Resistance turned out to be correct. Hux had ordered the betrayers to be summarily shot on the spot.

A knock sounded on his door. Against his better judgment, Hux crossed the room to open it.

Kylo Ren stepped into the room, stroking Hux’s jaw and leaning forward. Disgruntled, Hux broke free. Kylo moved forward again, crowding him, placing a hand against his temple. Memories rushed out, of the day, the week, the months, the years past; his relief that the rebellion on Taris had been squashed, his terror as Kylo used his powers to squeeze his larynx, with Snoke cut in two metres away, the far-too-pretty pilot, with FN2187, breaking free of their ship in a stolen tie-fighter, Phasma and him clinging glasses together after hearing the news of his father’s ‘unfortunate’ demise-

“Stop!”

Kylo withdrew his hand.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” He locked the muscles of his trembling legs, clenching his shaky hands.

“Your father…There is a darkness there…”

“Don’t go burrowing around in my mind. That’s a violation, Kylo.”

“He hurt you.”

_No, you don’t get to do this. You don’t get to go there. Don’t do this to me, Kylo._

“I loved my father, despite everything he’d done,” Kylo said. “That was precisely _why_ I had to do it. To become who I was meant to be. Was that why you had to kill yours?”

There it was. Hux was not surprised Kylo knew the truth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve heard the rumours. As a child, he berated you, beat you-“

“Shut up!” Hux shouted. He brought the trembling hand to his head and combed his hair back.

_Damn you Kylo! Control. Must be in control._

“In killing him, you did nothing wrong. You had even more cause than me to do what you did.”

“You don’t need to tell me this, Kylo Why are you even here?”

“Kylo,” his lips uptilted. “Before, it was always Ren. Why are we always opposing each other? Competing for Snoke’s affections? He was nothing,” Kylo decreased the distance between them. “Easily destroyed. We can work together. We complement each other. You are good at tactics and people. You may have noticed I’m not much of a people person,” A full grin erupted on his scarred face, transforming it to beyond stunning, causing Hux’s heart to pound. “This can work, between us. I was wrong about Rey. I don’t have to be, about you. I have made my choice.”

Hux didn’t believe he had made the choice. Why couldn’t Kylo see what was obvious, that he was still deeply conflicted?

Kylo’s lips brushed against his own and he plunged his hands in the other man’s dark curls, releasing himself from his troubled thoughts.

*

Still panting, Hux reached across for his scattered clothes, on the bedroom floor. In the hours previous, he’d told himself he wasn’t going to give in, to Kylo Ren. Once more, he’d failed himself, forgoing his own principles for sex. Great sex, tremendous sex, sucking and licking and biting each other, before taking in terms to penetrate each other on the bedroom floor. Kylo still lay, languid, on the now will-never-be-clean-not-even-with-sophisticated-cleaning-devices carpet, come splattered on his broad chest and running down his inner thighs. Hux filed away the image for further lone use. He had no desire to be seduced by the other man a third time.

“It’s late. I wish to sleep,” Kylo said, standing and moving to the bed, before lying down.

“You wish to…?” Hux sighed. “Why not?”

Kylo patted the space beside him. “No need to worry about your clothes. I’m certain we’ll want to go again before morning.”

“This was a mistake,” Hux said but came over to the bed anyway, sidling in beside Kylo. He was still sore from their intimacy, but also sated. As he drifted off, as with their first night sleeping together, warmth now rested upon his back, Kylo’s arm draping over his chest. Hux’s lips quirked with amusement. Kylo enjoyed cuddling. He never would have guessed.

*

He awoke with a desperate need to urinate. Going into the ensuite, he relieved himself, flushed, washed his hands and returned to the room. Kylo lay on his side, his hand curled up under his chin, his expression peaceful, vulnerable in its innocence. Hux stepped closer, before kneeling at the edge of the bed, pleasure spiking his innards at the sight of the sleeping man, so different to his waking menace.

“Kylo…”

Kylo’s eyelids fluttered before springing open.

“Hey…” Hux said.

Kylo pulled back, crying out.

“Sorry, sorry!” Hux said. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He climbed onto the bed and leant down to kiss Kylo on his lips. Kylo pulled him closer, running a hand through his hair.

“You have such pretty hair,” Kylo said.

Hux was awkward as to how to respond to the compliment, the first he could remember anyone ever giving him.

“You have ah lovely eyes,” he fumbled, his face heating up.

Kylo responded by leaning forward, once more, his hands scouring Hux’s welcoming body.

*

This time, he once again awoke to fingers trailing through his hair. He sighed, rolling over to a hard but warm torso, humbled by his need to be touched.

“You are so peaceful, in sleep,” Kylo said. “I presume it’s because you get so little of it.”

“I haven’t slept this well in a long time,” Hux admitted.

“Glad to be of service.”

Hux opened his eyelids, to Kylo’s bemused face. Against his nature, he smiled back. Kylo’s hand slid down to cradle his chin, sparking pleasure at the intimate touch.

“Please stop fighting me,” Kylo said.

“Stop acting like a power deranged lunatic and I will!” Hux sat up, swatting Kylo’s hand away. “You gave me no choice! Berated and physically assaulted me into being complicit with you.”

“That was a mistake,” Kylo admitted, sitting up. “I need you on my side here. Even now, after engaging in intimacy, I sense fear. I promise not to hurt you again. Or your army. I will control my temper.”

Hux snorted disbelief.

“We both want the same thing, Armitage. Ultimate peace in the galaxy. You’re an incredibly smart man.”

“Hux. Just Hux.” Armitage always conjured up his father.

“We tear the old down-“

“Your determination to repeat yourself is starting to become boring.”

“We can be equals. Supreme Leader is merely a title. You have your strengths and I have mine. We complement each other.”

“Stop using your powers against me,” Hux whispered. “You have humiliated and abused me.”

“That was wrong,” Kylo repeated. “I won’t do it again.” He paused, frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Peering into the lines of Kylo’s face, etched with remorse, Hux felt something break within him. His father. Snoke. Now Kylo Ren. What was wrong with him? Despite pretences towards strength and power, why was he always undermined by other, more powerful men, in his life?

“Damn you, Kylo!” The other man didn’t react, as his fist slammed into his cheekbone. “Damn you! Damn you!” The fist turned into an open palm. He slapped Kylo’s cheek, his jaw, his temple, releasing his grief and fury in a primal scream of agony, before placing his head in his hands, unwanted tears running down his face. He hadn’t cried when he found out the truth of his parentage. He hadn’t cried when he only friend he’d made as a child died in a transport accident.

He now found he couldn’t stop. Shame, of this occurring in front of Kylo Ren, of all people, caused more tears to surge down his cheeks.

“Get out of my room,” Hux ordered.

“I’m sor-“

“Please, get out.”

_Get it together. Get it together._

Hux wiped his nose and eyes, as rustling around him confirmed Kylo redressing. When Kylo’s weight came off the bed, Hux felt the urge to call him back. He swallowed and gritted his teeth, allowing the door to close.

*

Hux kept himself busier than usual, in the following days, which yielded enhanced productivity for the First Order. He didn’t see Kylo Ren at all, which was something of a relief for him, but also troubling. What was the self-proclaimed Supreme Leader up to?

On the third night, he was behind his desk, working through new strategies on his holopad, when a knock sounded on his door. Of course, it could only be one person. After receiving the news concerned with General Organa, Hux had been curious as to how Kylo Ren would respond.

“While you were out doing who knows what, I made progress, in bringing together more support for the First Order from-“ Hux allowed Kylo to come in and closed the door behind himself, to be stopped by Kylo’s lips brushing against his own, his tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. Hux pulled Kylo to him, responding in kind, before pushing him back. “Where were you?”

“Meditating. I needed time alone.”

“Meditating? You deign yourself Supreme Leader, and then go off to meditate, leaving me to do all of the work? Actually, I should commend you, that’s so typical-“

“We will crush the Resistance. I have two stipulations. Leave the girl, Rey and my mother alive.”

Hux’s body stiffened, in anticipation of being attacked.

_He doesn’t know._

“I don’t know what?”

“Leia Organa is dead.”

Kylo’s forehead furrowed, as though he was attempting to work out a complex engineering issue. “What are you talking about?”

“We received news yesterday. She passed in her sleep. They’re saying due to an underlying congenital issue.”

Kylo’s face crumpled and, in his innocent expression, Hux saw the little boy he had been.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry,” Hux said. It seemed an absurd statement. Kylo had, after all, spent all of his adult life trying to bring down the very regime she was the general of.

However, putting aside all politics. She was his mother.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Kylo asked.

Hux blinked.

“Who?”

“Skywalker. He spoke to me, at length.”

“ _Skywalker_ spoke to you?” Hux raised a brow.

“Yes, I know he’s dead,” Kylo said. “I’m talking about his force ghost. He understood my current course of action, to a certain extent. He too wanted to tear apart the old, outdated tradition of Sith and Jedi. But not once did he mention…Why?”

Hux could give no response. To him, the idea of a dead relative talking to a living person was ludicrous. He had no interest in Jedi mumbo jumbo.

In keeping with tradition of doing the exact opposite of what Hux expected, rather than exploding in a fierce temper tantrum, Kylo crossed the room, continuing through the archway that separated the front room from the bedroom and sat on Hux’s bed, looking down at his long fingers, splayed out on his legs.

“Now I am the last of the Skywalkers.”

Hux came over and sat beside him. The vulnerability Kylo projected was at such odds with the dangerous, dark man that he was unsure how to respond.

“They will fall apart without her. She was what held them together,” Kylo said. “The Resistance is finished.”

“I disagree. They will rally around her legacy. She’ll give them hope.”

Kylo raised his neck, brown eyes boring into him.

“If you want to keep the girl, Rey, alive fine. May I suggest the pretty pilot, Poe Dameron, also? I would want him untouched. But kept, imprisoned as a symbol of the might of the First Order.”

Kylo’s irises now burned with fury.

“The next time I meet that _pretty_ pilot of yours again, I’ll give you your symbol of the might of the First Order, as a head on the end of my lightsaber!”

Hux raised his eyebrows, taken aback by Kylo’s outburst.

“Why Kylo, I never realised how much you cared, judging by your jealous outburst. I wasn’t planning to seduce him, merely to use him to warn others about the consequence of going against us.”

“This shouldn’t have happened,” tears shone in Kylo’s eyes. “No matter. This means nothing. She means nothing to me. I should be happy! Now I have no links to the past.”

“Yes, the past you keep bringing up, despite claiming to have let it go.”

Kylo picked up Hux’s left hand, peeling the glove off, before examining his fingers.

“I want this to work, between us,” Kylo said, squeezing his hand. “I want us to move forward, together.”

Hux sighed. _He needs a different tact. This one is too monotonous and repetitive._

“I’m serious here, Hux.”

Kylo lifted his hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back. Goosebumps rose on Hux’s forearms, as his attention was drawn towards Kylo’s full lips.

_Resist. Resist him._

Hux cupped the angular face in his hands and took the mouth in a kiss.

*

Hux groaned. This time the sex was slower, with no bites and more kissing, as well as an added tenderness as they touched each other, stroked, sucked. Hux had trembled, as he reached a height so powerful it was on the verge of painful, his arms and legs locked around Kylo’s waist, Kylo’s flesh pressed onto him, into him, their tongues in each other’s mouth, as though they were attempting to blend into each other, to become a Hux/Kylo hybrid.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d given in, yet again. What was wrong with him?

 “Why do you keep pushing back against me?” Kylo asked, his body warm against his back, hands playful in his hair. “We were antagonistic in the past but things are different now.”

Hux rolled over to face him. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact you keep reading my mind has something to do with it.”

“I wasn’t reading your mind. Not deliberately. I naturally can sense emotions.”

“Right… the Force…”

“You enjoyed our intimacy. So, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Everything is wrong! Where do I even begin? What are we even doing here, Kylo?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Kylo pouted.

Hux considered the question.

“I don’t know what I want,” he admitted. “No, please don’t leave.”

“I thought about you, when I was away,” Kylo said. “About us both. I know about you Hux. Who your mother was,” Hux stiffened. In response, Kylo kissed along his left shoulder. “Who your father was. How he hurt you, abused you.  Then neglected you. My parents never physically harmed me. But they did neglect me. Mother was always busy with her work with the Resistance and dad was never around. This was the Resistance I rebelled against. And this First Order. This was from your father. And those of his ilk. We have a chance to tear it down, rebuild it the way we want.”

Hux’s eyes burned with tears. Could it be that easy? Had he been living a lie, determined to live up to his abusive father’s ideals?

“We can do this, Hux. Together,” Kylo said with such conviction, it was as though the answer had always been there, between them.

*

Over the next six weeks, Hux kept to his schedule, with one addition. He still rose at six am, showered, shaved, dressed and groomed himself, ate breakfast, commanded his troops for the next twelve hours, followed by dinner and retirement to his room.

The latter part accompanied by Kylo Ren.

Kylo had kept to his word and, thus far, had not abused him or any of their staff. The tantrums were kept to a bare minimum. If he needed to let off proverbial steam, he took himself to the training room and tore that up. The other man was also more than content to allow Hux control over the bulk of the operations and was more of a figurehead than leader, although Hux did begrudgingly consult with him on matters of import, such as their search for the Resistance.

Hux had gone from being an overworked virgin to having great sex every night and falling asleep with another man beside him; his former antagonist. He had never had as much sleep in years and it showed in his increased concentration and focus during the day. His underlings expressed confusion when he displayed his good mood with the occasional dry remark, smirk and even, rarer still, laughter. They were used to a brilliant yet stern man. It was obvious they didn’t know how to respond to the New Hux, who encouraged and even thanked them, for work well done.

One of Kylo’s stipulations was also that he leave the bridge for an hour each day, for lunch. To begin with, he had presumed ‘lunch’ was an analogy. But it turned out Kylo wanted him well fed. In this time, the steering away of the conversation from their duties revealed new aspects of his lover. Kylo was well-educated in poetry and classical literature. His sense of humour was so dry that oftentimes it was missed by those around him. He disliked foods that were too sweet and spoke of a particular place on Starkiller he would visit, for his best savoury needs.

Of most importance, Hux was pleased by the fact that Kylo listened to him talk with a refreshing active ear. So often, in the past, if the conversation wasn’t around what he could do for another, or for the First Order, the other people weren’t interested in what he had to say. Kylo was as interested in him, as he was in Kylo, even to the extent of debating issues that had nothing to do with the First Order. Three days before, Hux had been debating the merits of the famous Duberois artist, from the now extinguished Alderaan, when Kylo’s mouth uplifted in a goofy, uncharacteristic grin.

“This is funny to you?” Hux had asked, incensed. “This art is, by its very nature-“

“I didn’t expect you to be so well versed in fine art, that’s all. It’s… enticing…” Kylo had then said.

Hux responded with a gentle purr of his stomach, whenever, around the twelve o’clock mark, Kylo ascended onto the bridge.

He was in the middle of expressing his gratitude to a blushing sergeant for locating Resistance allies, when Kylo Ren came onto the bridge, informing him the other First Order generals had arrived. Hux nodded and followed Kylo down the corridors to the meeting room. Kylo had been the one to invite them, for reasons unknown.

As soon as they entered the meeting room, Kylo made clear his intentions. Taking out his lightsaber, he sliced the closest man to him in half. Instant pandemonium broke out and the dozen men and women scattered, or cowered under the large conference table that took up two-thirds of the room. The ones running for the door were yanked back and thrown through the air, as Kylo slashed and stabbed his way through them, causing limbs and heads to fly throughout the space. In less than two minutes, Kylo had killed every one of them and now stood before Hux, lightsaber out, dark curls mussed, large dark eyes glittering with triumph.

“My present for you, Hux. Now no one will stand in your way to greatness.”

Hux’s breath quickened, his pulse sounding in his ears. Never before had Kylo been more alluring than in that moment. He yearned to slam him down onto the conference table and take him, hard, until they were both shrieking with passion. Kylo’s plush lips upturned and he undid his belt.

*

The Lieutenant was a pretty little thing. Big blue eyes and curly dark hair. Hux noted a lot of the women around the central console and even a few of the men casting appreciative glances his way. However, if what Kylo Ren had teased him about the day before was true, they were wasting their effort.

“He fantasises about you pushing him to his knees and him taking you in his mouth,” Kylo had whispered into his ear, after the young man had walked past in the corridor, saluting.

 Not that it mattered. There was only one who held his attention; a striking tall man with wild dark curls, supple lips and soulful dark eyes. Even the thought of Kylo caused Hux to ache with longing.

The past week, they had changed tact from searching for the Resistance, to finding traitors and spies against the First Order, as well as increasing their propaganda as to why a person in the galaxy should join the First Order. DJ, despite being a simpering rat, was crucial to this. He had been the one to suggest that the First Order had an image problem.  This young Lieutenant was one of the members tasked with finding solutions for increasing their appeal, in the eyes of the people of the galaxy.

“…broadcast footage displaying the heroism, the glamour of serving in our forces-“

“Let me stop you there. The people think we are a violent, myopic order. Reminding them of this will do little to sway their attention otherwise.”

“Yes sir,” the young man blushed purple. “Sorry, sir.”

“My suggestion is to focus more on the benefits of joining. Does any other large organisation have a health care plan? What are their provisions for child care? For bereavement and sickness benefits?”

Hux said this well aware the stormtroopers, in particular weren’t paid. But they were cared for, in regards to education and health. Rumblings of late suggested a union forming, of disgruntled stormtroopers. Hux was appalled that his people would dare turn on him, in such a fashion. The day before, seated in a languid, cross-legged position on Hux’s bed, Kylo had listened to five minutes of him ranting, before shrugging and saying.

“Listen to their demands and see where you can and can’t help them. I’m tired of this conversation, Hux.”

“Yes, sir we’ll be onto it,” the young man broke him from his mental meanderings.

“But you had some great ideas in there. The visual concept and idea of delivery is sound. It’s the content that needs adjusting.”

The young man beamed, as heavy footsteps entered the room. He saluted and moved away, Kylo taking his place.

 _He wants you_. Kylo’s voice shot into his head.

_Oh, shut up, Kylo. I don’t want him. I don’t want any of them._

Kylo smirked and enacted an action he never had before, in front of the other crew. He came up behind Hux, placed an arm around his chest and kissed his ear.

“Enjoying yourself there, Supreme Leader?” Hux glanced around the room. Most of the others were studiously avoiding looking in the direction of their superiors in such close contact. The pretty lieutenant noticed, however. His mouth gaped.

 _Just showing them who you belong to._ Kylo’s voice sounded in his mind.

_Yes, because this display of ownership is not the least disturbing._

_Admit it, you like it._ Kylo kissed the back of his neck.

_I happen to enjoy disturbing things so it’s fine._

Kylo laughed, whacking his ass as he pulled away from him. Heads in the room turned to face them. Whispers circulated. Hux searched his mind and discovered why. This would have been the first time they had heard Kylo Ren laugh.

*

Hux sat behind his desk in his room, going over budgetary figures, when Kylo came in. At this stage, they didn’t even bother knocking. Bearing pursed lips and messy hair, Kylo marched right over to his desk and kissed him, following a path with his lips up his neck. Hux arced into the exquisite sensation.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, his hand trailing up and down his thigh, causing thrills of pleasure along the route.

“The dull side of the job. Looking at figures and general organising.”

“Mm…” Kylo nuzzled on the tender flesh of his neck. “Can you do it later?”

“I’m almost done. Give me twenty minutes.”

“How about _you_ give _me_ twenty minutes?”

Hux put down the holopad he was tapping into, allowing Kylo to see his consternation.

“There it is, there’s the look,” Kylo said.

“Look?”

“The ‘Kylo I’m busy’ pout.”

“I _am_ busy.”

“I am your Supreme Leader. I can order you to do whatever I want.”

“Yes, you can. In twenty minutes.”

Kylo moved around him and massaged his shoulders. “You’re far too tense.”

“Really? Odd, considering the lack of pressure I’m under,” Hux said, wryly.

“Do you want me to come back?”

“Isn’t it amazing you’re the Supreme Leader and yet I’m doing all the work? In fact, forget I said anything. Everything is as it should be,” Hux again made clear his sarcasm.

Kylo walked back around the desk to stand in the centre of the room, took out his lightsaber and swished it through the air. Hux swallowed, abdominal muscles tightening at the thought of him damaging what little furniture he owned. However, Kylo was, as ever, fluid, yet careful with the weapon.

“This is what works so well between us. I am good with the big ideas. You with working out how to make them work,” Kylo said, twirling the weapon in his hand.

Hux closed the holopad, to admire the flex and pull of his lover’s body, perplexed he had taken so long to notice the grace which permeated even the simplest of Kylo’s movement.

Kylo stopped and grinned, switching the lightsaber off. “Aren’t you supposed to be working, General?”

“Twenty minutes. Guarantee me an earth shattering orgasm. Then I get back to work.”

“No keep working. That’s an order. I’ve decided that we won’t be intimate after all,” Kylo undid his belt and pulled it off, before shrugging off his upper layers, to reveal his broad chest.

“You are truly a monster,” Hux pouted.

“Out of all I’ve done in the past, _this_ is what makes me a monster? That I won’t give you sex right now?”

“I’m a man of simple needs.”

“Not true. You are the most frustrating and complex men I have ever met.”

“I could give you a medallion for your complexity rating,” Hux admitted.

“We’re suited better than we’d ever considered.”

Hux shrugged and turned back to his holopad, opening it up again.

Kylo padded over, stealthy as a lothcat, pointing at Hux’s chair. It slid back along the ground a metre. Hux sighed in faux irritation, as Kylo then eased himself down on his lap.

“Do make yourself comfortable,” Hux said.

“I want you,” Kylo said, his tone husky. “I want to take you right there on the desk.”

Hux’s skin prickled under his touch, as Kylo drew his hand down his neck, latching under his collar.

“If I say yes, will you leave me in peace?”

“Maybe,” Kylo’s tantalising lips were so close to his own.

“Stand up,” Hux ordered. Kylo did as he bid, before Hux pushed the holopad aside and jumped up on the desk, pulling off his clothes.

*

Hux ran his hand down Kylo’s sweaty, trembling flank, as Kylo’s mouth sucked on his shoulder, post orgasm. Sex with Kylo, while varied, displayed adorable aspects of the new Supreme Leader. Whether being penetrated or penetrating, he always wanted to face each other. He enjoyed kissing on the mouth and touching Hux’s hair.

If he was the one penetrating, he brought Hux to orgasm first and, while he lay, lax and sated beneath him, roughly thrust to a groaning peak, as he cupped Hux’s face and stared into his eyes.  Hux had never experienced a more powerful intimate experience in his life. That night was no exception.

“Alright, Kylo, off me,” Hux ordered.

Kylo removed himself from Hux’s body and stood up.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“ _You_ go to bed, I still have some work to do.”

Kylo’s lips pursed. “What are you talking about? Come to bed with me.” There was a distinct edge to his tone.

Hux sat up and folded his arms. “No.”

“Come to bed!” Kylo demanded. Come to bed now!”

Although both were naked and Hux reclined on top of his own desk with Kylo’s semen running down his inner thigh, and his own semen splattered across his stomach, he couldn’t help but find the situation ludicrous. Watching his lover chuck a tantrum over such a ridiculous matter, Hux tried to restrain the giggle threatening to escape his lips but was unable.

“This is funny to you?” Kylo asked, brows furrowing. “Come to bed now, Hux or I’ll-“

“What? Force choke me again?”

“No!” Kylo ran a hand through his rich curls. “Please Hux I… I enjoy sleeping with you beside me.” His face flushed red.

Kylo was so adorably childlike in that moment, that Hux’s restrain broke. He held out his hand and allowed Kylo to pull him off the desk. Both came over to the bed and Hux lay down, with Kylo wrapping himself around him and sighing with pleasure.

“Better?”

“Better,” Kylo said, kissing along his upper back, his hand stroking his hip.  “So pretty, Hux.”

Hux had never considered his looks either way. They were inconsequential, when it came to his position in the First Order. Being well-groomed was an essential. Whether others found him attractive wasn’t.

“I sense the lust of those in the First Order who want you, who want to covet this face, this body. Too bad for them,” Kylo kissed his neck and jaw and settled behind him.

Hux had no intention of sleeping. Although he enjoyed the muscular body against his, he had to get back to his work. After hearing Kylo’s breath deepen, Hux detached the other man from him and returned to his desk, frowning at the mess they’d made. He’d have to vigorously scrub before using it again.

Three hours later, he was ready for sleep. This would still allow him five hours before rising. Standing before the bed, he regarded the slumbering man a long moment. Kylo’s hair spread out against the white pillow, his fingers splayed out in front, as though reaching for Hux. Not three months before, he would have not stymied his impulse to grab Kylo’s own weapon and run him through with it. Watching the figure now, Hux was surprised by the warmth encircling his heart. He didn’t consider it possible to experience such strong emotions for any other person, much less his once enemy. Climbing into the bed, he pushed a lock of hair from Kylo’s forehead, before lifting his hand and kissing it, then rolled and pulled Kylo to spoon him, draping his arm over his chest. Kylo moaned, his arm tightening.

*

They had found the Resistance deep underground in the desert planet Zarta. Of course, they always would. The vile group had gained more members in the months since their last encounter. During the attack that followed, Poe Dameron managed to take down six of the First Order’s flagships before retreating back to the base. After sustaining heavy casualties, the First Order were forced to pull back, to reconsider strategy.

Rey had gone to Kylo Ren of her own accord. Upon hearing this, Hux had lost control, barking orders to keep firing at the planet, despite the fact they couldn’t penetrate their defensive shield. If Phasma had been there, she would have told him he was not acting like the strong commander he usually proved himself to be. The thought of his good friend calmed him down and he was able to restrain himself enough to order the evacuation.

“Sir, there is a small craft exiting the ship,” his second informed him, as their aircraft began pulling away from the planet, preparing for hyperspace.

“Fire on that ship!” Hux ordered.

“Don’t fire on the ship!” The familiar voice sounded behind him. Hux spun around, to Kylo Ren walking onto the bridge. “Let her leave.”

_Her._

An icy wave crashed his stomach.

“Fire on that ship!” Hux screamed.

The others in the room gawked from one man to the other.

“Did I stutter? Fire!” Hux shouted.

“ _I_ am the one in charge here. Do not fire!” Kylo ordered.

“You’re really going to do this?” Hux hated the tremble in his voice.

“We’re retreating anyway. Let her leave.” Kylo said.

Hux’s lips trembled and his cheeks heated.

“Take us into hyperspace,” he informed his crew and stormed out of the room, traversing the corridors to his room. He had his hand on the door, when Kylo’s voice sounded behind him.

“We need to talk.”

“You’ve made yourself clear what side you’re on,” Hux said.

“Please.”

Hux shook his head but opened the door and allowed him inside, before standing in the centre of the room, with his arms folded.

“Rey came to me to try make me change my mind. We fought…” He gestured to the cut slicing through the cloth of his upper arm that Hux, in his ire, hadn’t noticed, on the bridge. “There’s no going back for me now. Not for me. I am compelled to this course. But she is light to my dark. As powerful as I am. I have a kinship with her. No, I can’t allow her to be destroyed. If there is to be balance, she has to live.”

“My only desire is to crush the Resistance-“

“That’s not true,” Kylo’s lips quirked. “You believe in the First Order. A true patriot. If we bring enough people to our side then the Resistance will be inconsequential. Let them have their little skirmishes.”

“You just want your crush to live,” Hux spat. “You should have left the ship with her.”

“Crush? You bring this down to attraction? This pull of light and dark? It’s more than that. We will always be both drawn to and adverse to each other.”

“Then go be with her!”

“No, it’s not-!” Kylo ran a distracted hand through his hair. “I want to be with _you_ , Hux.”

“Stop lying to me-“

“It’s true,” Kylo reached out for him. Hux drew back.

“Please leave.”

“I sense your pain-“

“Shut up!”

“It’s unfounded-“

“Leave this room!” Hux blinked back tears.

“There will always be this dance of light and dark. We’ll always fight. But I’m not…What will it take for you to recognise you’re the one I want to be with? To rule the galaxy with?”

Hux continued to sulk.

_Why do you care? If Kylo doesn’t want you, then it doesn’t matter._

“Fine! There’s no getting through to you when you’re like this. I’ll come back later when you’re more amenable to talking.” Kylo turned and stepped towards the door, placing his hand on the handle, before turning back. “No! I’m not leaving. You need to know…” A line of sweat dripped down his forehead. “You’re going to make me do it, aren’t you? You’re going to make me say it! Damn you Hux!”

A priceless porcelain vase of fire lillies on the dresser to the left side picked up and flew across the room. Hux ducked as it spun passed him, smashing into the wall opposite and throwing water and flowers all over the fastidiously polished floor.

“Damn you! Damn you!”

“Kylo stop!” Hux demanded.

“You son of a bitch! I love you, you annoying sycophant!”

“Yes, you’ve just made that abundantly clear!” Hux said, sardonically.

“I’m so crazy about you it makes me physically ill! I want to tear this room apart right now!”

“Kylo, it would be best if you left the room, then.”

“No, wait. Wait,” Kylo trembled from the effort to restrain himself. “I don’t do… conflict well.”

“Oh really? I had no idea,” Hux continued his sarcasm.

“You return these feelings. I know you do. With you, my fury has been turned into resolve. You’re holding onto pain, Hux and there is no need to.”

Hux knew where these words came from and it wasn’t Kylo but from his Jedi training. Only a Jedi would spout such nonsense. All the more reason for him to be with Rey.

“I am not a Jedi,” Kylo said, easily reading Hux’s mind. “Nor Sith. I am _me_ , Hux. Let go of your resistance.” Kylo placed his large hand on Hux’s chest over his heart. “Be with me, fully.”

_Don’t believe it. It’s a trap. He’ll hurt you. They always have and they always will._

 “It’s ok…It’s ok…” Kylo whispered. “I won’t hurt you again. I promise.”

“You just threw a vase across the room!”

“Hux… we are the dark. I’ve accepted this. There’s comfort for me, knowing I have someone to share this journey with. Let go. It’s okay.”

Hux’s hands shook, his stomach churning. He longed to say it, to give voice to the emotions this man wrought from him. But then he realised that he had been hurt and betrayed for too long.

_It’s too late, Kylo why can’t you see that?_

“No, it’s not too late. Because if it was, you wouldn’t be fighting it.”

“Please leave.”

Kylo’s face fell, as though the muscles had simultaneously decided to forgo their purpose, aging him by thirty years. He nodded and got as far as opening the door before Hux called out to him.

“Stop.”

Kylo closed the door and turned back, eyes glittering. Hux plunged his hands in the soft dark curls. He couldn’t say it. Years of being conditioned to supress, to tamper down on his emotions, to focus purely on his career, came to the fore. Years of yearning to be free of the aching loneliness. He leant forward and brushed his lips against Kylo’s.

“I…” He pulled back.

_Why can’t I say it? Why is it so hard to express how I feel?_

“It’s ok… I feel it… I feel it…” Kylo said, entangling his hands in his hair. “You don’t need to say it. It’s going to be okay,” he kissed his neck, his chin. “We’ll be okay.”

Kylo allowed Hux to manoeuvre him over to the bed. Kylo allowed him to remove his clothes, kissing the flesh has it appeared. He slid down and eagerly took him in his mouth, pressing one, followed by two then three fingers inside of him, relishing in Kylo’s moans, Kylo’s begs for more. When he entered him, he did so with the slowness that caused a frenzied groan, from Kylo’s lips. He kissed his full mouth, touched his soft hair, his trembling back.  Both moved in languid time with each other, lips locked, bodies rubbing. Kylo was scorching tight around him but Hux focused purely on him; the flush of his skin, the fullness of his lips, his hard muscles, the little whimpers that increased in velocity as Hux continued to thrust into his yielding body. Kylo came first, gripping his shoulders and mewling. As he settled back, still moaning, Hux rode himself to orgasm, kissing him all over his face and saying his name over and over, as ecstasy rippled through him.

Lying down together, afterwards, in the afterglow, Hux settled himself on Kylo’s chest and murmured the words, his heart hammering so hard he was certain it would tear out of his chest.

“I do feel… I want to be with you.”

“I know…” Kylo murmured.

*

Hux stood in the centre of the parliamentary chambers, careful not to step in the large puddle of blood on the floor. The bullet riddled politicians from the stormtroopers' weapons were interspersed with the ones Kylo had cut down with his lightsaber, in a mosaic of death and destruction. The stormtroopers, themselves, stood in a line along one wall, gathering the ones who had agreed to the First Order’s terms.

“We did give them a choice,” he said, to Kylo stepping over the corpse of the Head of Chambers, as he came towards him. “It’s unfortunate so many of them chose unwisely.”

“Yes, very unfortunate,” Kylo said.

Hux turned to the ones who had survived the onslaught and studied them a moment. A dozen politicians in total now cowered behind the stormtroopers' weapons. Although it wasn’t obvious in that moment, the people of Kanu were known to be fierce and brutal. They would make a positive addition to the New Order family.

“Today, you were given a choice, between bravery and cowardice,” Hux said. “You have chosen the right path. A path of glory and value, in the First Order family. Your Supreme Leader is one who treats all in his family with benevolence and fairness. You will be given health benefits, a working wage, education. You children will not go without. You have decided on a new, exciting life, an ability to make your community stronger, to build upon your grand and rich culture, with our help.”

Kylo came and stood beside him, placing his lightsaber back in his holster.  Two in the crowd broke out into cheers and clapped. With dazed faces, the others were slow to respond. Within ten seconds, however, all of the Kanu politicians still standing were clapping. Kylo grabbed Hux by the back of his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Hux responded with an eager tongue in Kylo’s mouth, before both faced the crowd again, hand in hand.

*

Hux lay across Kylo’s torso, covering his sweat slicked chest in kisses, his way of showing thanks for the amazing lovemaking, that night.

“Commander Kulto fantasises you bending over your desk for him. He’s masturbating at the thought of having you right now,” Kylo said, his fingers tender in his hair.

“Is he?” Hux had long learnt not to respond when Kylo told him about all the ones who were interested in him. He glanced up to a smirk on his beloved’s face. “He’s pretty,” he joked.

“I’ll grab my lightsaber now and go to his room. Remove his ability to masturbate.”

“Your determination to kill anyone who even looks my way is not disturbing. No not at all,” Hux didn’t bother to tell him he’d caught at least half a dozen members of his regime looking at Kylo as though he was a sumptuous dessert.

“We did good work today. One by one, the planets of the galaxy will fall to our dominion. I have foreseen it, in a vision. The Resistance will keep trying to stop us and keep failing. They will eventually join us, or die trying.”

“The benefits of having a powerful psychic in our ranks.”

Kylo lifted his head by his chin and kissed his lips. “You were magnificent today, my love.”

“To see you cut down those Kanu traitors was also so magnificent, love.”

Kylo’s mouth uplifted in a genuine smile. “We’ll be even better tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Hux returned his smile.

“Now sleep. As your Supreme Leader I order it.”

“So pushy,” Hux murmured, grinning, as he placed his head on Kylo’s broad chest, once more and succumbed to his wishes.


	2. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response for the last chapter. :)  
> Warning in this chapter for the dark themes (including dark sexual fantasies from Kylo and Hux's underlings) and the usual violence.

Although Kylo outwardly professed to have abandoned all of his uncle’s teachings, he was self-aware enough to realise this was not entirely true. Of late, in particular, he had reverted back to the meditation that had been key to their practice; separating mind from emotions, to not allow feelings to overtake but rather to examine them, with curiosity.

Lying in bed, curled around Hux’s warm, lithe body, the positive emotion pushed through his other, darker ones, rising to the surface, as it was wont to do when he was with the General. After two weeks of examining this original emotion, Kylo had labelled the experience as contentment. With no memory to ground this discovery, of having felt this emotion before, he could only go what he thought the soothing, calming tingles, that were a balm to his stomach, represented.

He recalled his first experiences with the Force, as a small child; the ensuing seesaw of conflicted emotions that presented themselves, that would only worsen, as he grew older. In that time, his parents hadn’t given him much information, in regards to the Force. Hence, when, at the age of three, while the nanny was out of the room, and the toy he was playing with hovered, mid-air before him, a corresponding swirl of both negative and positive impulses bombarded his innards. The nanny returned and he dropped the toy, shame blushing his cheeks, as though she had caught him in a terrible act.

Following onto his school years, after bullying from the other students led to him spending long hours in the library, he conducted research into both the Jedi and the Sith. Of course, he knew the history of his uncle, Luke, but his parents shied away from the subjects that were, ironically, such a major part of his mother’s working life, stating they wanted their Ben to have a ‘normal’ education and childhood. The more Kylo read, however, the more he became mystified as to why his parents wanted to shield him from such a fascinating topic.

Particularly what he read about his own grandfather.

His powers grew, and so too did the shame/excitement of having a secret. So entwined were these emotions of both negative and positive, he no longer knew the distinction between pain and pleasure.  This came to a head when one of his bullies teased him, throwing his school books to the ground, one day. Kylo didn’t mean for the ensuing event to happen, or so he told his parents. He had no control over it. The bully rose into the air, hands clutching at his throat, eyes bulging, choking sounds coming out of his mouth. Kylo recalled the pounding of butterflies in his stomach. Though he held no attraction towards the other boy, he experienced his first erection, at the sight of his tormentor’s agony.

Han and Leia reacted the way he had presumed they would; his father insisted the incident ‘wasn’t a problem’ and Leia was incensed something had to be done, to help their son. While they had argued into the night, Kylo had retreated to his room and to his books.

Kylo pushed back the meandering memories of his childhood, with great force. None of this mattered. He wasn’t sure why they were encroaching his mind, now, particularly as he was… yes, content.

“Hux?”

Hux’s chest rose and fell, his breaths deep and even. He worked so hard during the day, juggling so many different facets of the First Order. No wonder he slept as the dead, at night.

Drawing back the enveloping blanket and sheet, Kylo kissed down his partner’s pale, freckled arm. Although he didn’t read Hux’s thoughts as a rule, there were times, as when Hux was experiencing strong emotion, he caught glimpses of his mindset. The first time they made love, Hux had shot him a strong sense of insecurity, in regards to his physical features. To Kylo, this was ridiculous. Hux’s beauty lay in his difference; pale to Kylo’s dark, blue eyes to his brown, his pretty reddish hair, to his dark curly mop. Kylo reached his hip and slathered kisses all over the fragile bone. Hux was a tall man, though not as tall as him and, it was true, of a slenderer frame. This, Kylo found to be tantalising; that a man of such power physically appeared as though one blow would topple him over.

“My pretty General,” Kylo continued to kiss down his outer thigh, trailing a finger through the line of escaping semen down his inner thigh, courtesy of their earlier lovemaking.

Movement in his periphery drew his head up.

Kylo gasped and pulled the sheet over Hux, to cover his nakedness, before sitting up.

“What are you doing here?” He asked the figure standing between the bed and the wardrobe.

“This was clearly the wrong time to come visit you,” Luke said, eyes twinkling with bemusement. “But then, you called me.”

“I did not!” Kylo said.

Luke shot him the specific reproachful gaze that had silenced him as a Jedi student, but now spiked his stomach with anger.

“We did you a great disservice, when you were a child. All of us. We bear a heavy burden due to what you have become,” Luke said.

Kylo folded his arms.

“What you have been doing, Ben…There is still light warring in you, even now…”

Perhaps it had been a bad decision to kill Luke, particularly as now he was a ghost Jedi, who could visit him whenever he pleased, to give him terrible interpretations of his psyche.

“There doesn’t have to be light or dark. You know this. Rey knows this. There can be grey. You say you want to break down the old, then remember the balance is in the grey. There can be peace, Ben. True peace. You need to let go of your anger and hate.”

“There will be peace, when the Resistance stops fighting us, when they realise _we_ are not the problem.”

“You don’t believe that,” Luke said. “Look, I understand your resistance towards me. What I did to you was terrible. Beyond terrible.”

“We’ve gone over this,” Ben noticed Hux’s exposed shoulder and covered the blanket up over it.

“You need to find it in your heart to forgive me. It’s the only way to move forward.”

“I don’t hate you,” Kylo said. “I don’t hate them.”

“Leia can visit you. She has the power. Why do you think she hasn’t?”

Sharp pain tore through his chest, as though Luke had gone through with his determined action, all those years before, and sliced his lightsaber straight through him.

“She hasn’t because you won’t _let_ her. Your pain, when it comes to her, is too great. That’s the irony. Your pain is blocking her. Ironically, because of your love.”

“There is no love. Not there,” Kylo said, blinking. The unbidden tears that ran down his cheeks attested to his lie.

Luke’s eyes now rested on the sleeping Hux.

“He will follow you, with whatever you decide to do. You looked into his past, saw the abuse and suffering caused by his father,” as Luke spoke, Kylo curled a protective arm around Hux’s shoulders. “You told him something that resonated, that has changed his intentions, when it comes to the First Order. Do you know what it was?”

Kylo shook his head.

“You told him that he was re-enacting what his father had done, that he was caught in the loop of his past. Hux, to his credit, was smart enough to make positive changes. Even he, with all that he has done, can be salvageable, can be redeemed.”

“Why do you have to redeem everyone? Have you ever considered maybe we don’t want to be redeemed? That we’re happy the way we are?”

Luke’s blue eyes caught his, his expression darkening. He walked around to the foot of the bed.

_Good. Is he leaving-?_

Kylo’s arm flung back of its own accord and the naked, unconscious Hux lifted, held upright in the air, zooming towards Luke with tremendous speed. Kylo grasped at his body but missed.

“No!” Kylo’s muscles froze in position, on his hands and knees, reaching for Hux, who now floated, a metre off the ground, in front of Luke. “Let him go!” Kylo ordered.

“Why should I?” Luke asked. “This man ordered the death of billions. This man cared nothing for the destruction he wrought-“

“And the Resistance? What about all of the ones who died in the destruction of the first Death Star? There were children on that construction! Or Starkiller Base? What about the recession the galaxy fell into, after second Death Star was destroyed? Does the Resistance ever consider that? No!”

“This is the same argument over and over!” Luke said, shaking his head. “The Resistance. The Empire or First Order. Death. Destruction. It never ends! Yes, it all needs to be destroyed to build anew, but you are still caught in the past! Enacting the same struggles over and over. Hux started to pay his stormtroopers, on your advice. That’s something, I guess,” Luke shrugged, eyes focusing on the hovering general. “But then, it’s a case of too little, too late.”

“Please no!’ Kylo begged, terror engulfing his frame. Luke was going to kill Hux, was going to take the one aspect of his life that meant anything to him. “Please, don’t.”

“Why should I let him go? What is he to you?”

“Everything,” Kylo whispered, his voice breaking.

Luke’s expression softened and Hux floated back to the bed and down, to lay on top of it.

“See? There is light still there,” Luke said.

“You monster!” Kylo shouted. “Don’t you come near us again! Don’t you so much as touch him again!”

“I haven’t touched him at all. I’ve kept him asleep, in this entire exchange, notice? He’ll awake with no acknowledgment as to what has happened.”

Kylo once again pulled the blanket and sheet over Hux, making certain he was well covered and warm, before refocusing his attention on his uncle.

“I’ll return…” Luke said. “And keep an eye on Ross and Kent in engineering.”

Luke vanished, with far less fanfare than he’d appeared, and Kylo slammed his fists against the mattress, shouting out a vehement declaration into the air.

“Who are you talking to?” Hux murmured.

“Just my annoying obstinate dead uncle who I can’t get rid of.”

“Mmm…” He could sense Hux’s disbelief. No matter. Better that, than he awaken to find himself hovering, naked, in front of the bed.

_Untouched. Hux is untouched._

Kylo grabbed Hux’s shoulders and dragged him on top of him, curling his arm around his ribs and peppering his face with slobbery kisses.

“Ease up,” Hux frowned. “Breathing is not a mere _option_ for me.”

Kylo laughed and loosened his hold on his ribs.

“Better?” He kissed his lips.

“Better,” Hux smirked. “But you can make me feel even better than that.” He reached one hand between Kylo’s legs, to fondle him, as the other moved further back, his finger slowly moving inside him. Kylo fumbled on the surface of the drawer beside him and handed him the lube.

_If damned Skywalker comes back now…_

“What’s wrong?” Hux asked, removing his finger and squirted lube over his hand.

“I’m still edgy after being visited by the man who once tried to kill me,” Kylo answered, hooking his long legs around Hux’s waist.

Hux’s brow furrowed, his lips pursing.

“Did I tell you to stop stroking?”

Hux’s lips upcurled and his hand stroked his growing erection once more, as one of his lube covered fingers edged its way into Kylo’s body, pressing up against the nerves that caused Kylo to groan in exhilaration, begging for more.

“So eager, Kylo,” Hux said.

“Take me. Hard. That’s an order, General,” Kylo said, his mind gladly retreating from errant uncles and towards the flesh and blood man pleasuring him.

*

After the successful evacuation of the Resistance from Crait, and returning to evaluate the vast underground tunnel system, the First Order decided to stay, and build their headquarters on the mineral rich planet. When they first arrived, three months before, Kylo had given Hux free range to organise his troops as he saw fit, while Kylo ventured off on his own, exploring. At times, he felt a wisp of his mother; her figure turning the corner, in the periphery of his vision, the citrusy scent of the perfume she would wear when attending functions, in Kylo’s-Ben’s-childhood.

But it wasn’t her, never would be. She was gone. And she wasn’t coming back.

Pushing his meanderings aside, Kylo rode the elevator down to the bowels of the planet, and now strolled through the mechanical rooms, where technicians hastened to maintain water pumps, check back up electrical generators, and confer with each other on other technical equipment. As he continued through, the men and women stopped in their tasks and saluted. Kylo searched the minds of the people present, skimming the surface, for the names Luke had given him. Most held thoughts of their work; air pressure concerns, tallying data, prioritising tasks. One man rewiring cables angsted on a recent break up. Two more men, saluting, as he passed, shot images of their fantasies of Kylo; on his hands and knees, begging to be taken, or tied to a bed, legs and arms spread, trembling in anticipation, as the man knelt before him. Disturbing, but not of current importance.

He walked up close to one haughty blond man, punching numbers into the pad of a transmitter.

“Alastair Ross?”

“Ah, yes, yes sir,” the man gulped, eyes widening.

Kylo placed a hand against his temple and the thoughts came flooding out; Alastair inputting data into the electrical generator, smiling at his colleagues, Alastair eating a lonely dinner in a too-clean and tidy room that even Hux would be impressed by-

Another man rushed forward and Kylo pointed at him, flinging him back against the generator to his left.

“We get them while they’re sleeping,” Alastair sits on the sofa, in the room of the man who had rushed Kylo. “Two shots with our blasters, to the head. Both the Supreme Leader and Hux will be dead even before they have the chance to respond.”

Kylo withdrew his hand, took out his lightsaber, and sliced Alastair in half, before turning to his would-be treasonous friend.

“No! Please, please-“

Kylo shoved the weapon straight into his abdomen, before withdrawing. As the man collapsed, Kylo placed his lightsaber back in the holster and turned to two engineers cowering behind one of the transformer units.

“Pick up the dead bodies and come with me.”

*

“Sir, delegates from Muunilinst will be here in two days," the woman stepped up to Hux and saluted.

“Good, good,” Hux stood, as ever, in the middle of operations of the new central command centre.

“They say they are considering our demands,” the woman said.

“General… I have a present for you,” Kylo said, stepping onto the wide platform on which Hux stood.

Hux swung to face him. Although his face was blank, his pleasure at seeing Kylo shone in his pale irises. The two engineers sweated and puffed, as they trudged up the stairs behind Kylo, carrying the bodies.

“Throw them down here,” Kylo pointed to the ground in front of Hux. “These two were plotting against us, planning to murder us in our sleep. I rectified the situation.”

An expression of alarm crept into Hux’s face, as his eyes roved over the mutilated corpses. Kylo placed a hand on his shoulder, looking around and scanning the minds of those in the room.

“Anyone else involved?”

Terror, shock, curiosity, and excitement bombarded his brain, but no sense of familiarity. The ones in this area were not a part of the attempted mutiny.

One man, who stood at one of the workstations to the back, held a different darkness within his soul. Letting go of Hux’s shoulder, Kylo moved down the steps of the platform and skirted around the other workstations towards the man, penetrating further into his mind.

Touching upon the minds of his underlings, even without meaning to, Kylo would occasionally come upon their lusts and fantasies, not only for each other, but for their commanders.

This was different.

In this man’s mind, both himself and Hux were strung up, naked, whip marks mutilating their bodies. In his fantasy, the naked man untied the semi-conscious Hux and dragged him over onto a nearby bed, throwing him on top.

“After I’m done with him, then you’re next,” the man said, to Kylo.

Disgust washed over Kylo and he pulled out his lightsaber and slashed the man across his neck. His mouth gaped a moment, before the wound grew bigger, the head dropping to the floor.

“He was another wannabie mutineer?” Hux asked, venturing forward.

“His fantasy was worse,” Kylo said and looked around. How many others had secret plans to injure their commanders… or worse? “I must meditate.”

*

Once or twice a day, Kylo retreated to a spacious, airy room usually used for fight training. The bulk of the floor was, as a result, empty, with the various swords, staffs and shields piled around the edges. Kylo sat on his robe, in the centre. To him, it was a brilliant place to focus on dimming his always rampaging emotions.

His breathing slowed, his bustling thoughts scattering.

Rey stood in the centre of a vast forest, swinging her lightsaber around.

Kylo inwardly grimaced. Why had he returned to his mind connection with Rey? Was this Luke’s doing?

“No… I don’t want this,” Rey said, turning off the lightsaber.

“Nor do I,” Kylo said. “It’s a shame. I don’t want you to die. I’ve made commands to my troops that you be left alive. But, due to your nature, you’re going to rush straight into your demise.”

“I’ll rush straight into killing you! There’s no light anymore in you. I’ve accepted that,” Rey said.

“Still so lonely,” Kylo sighed. “Finn has found another. The others don’t understand you. Are even fearful of you. Even the pilot, Poe.” Kylo had no idea on the specifics, he was simply toying with her, using his perceived fears of hers against her. “It’s still not too late to join with us. We’ll keep you safe. We’re even looking into fellow gifted people as you and me, encouraging them with developing their powers.”

“I will never join you. And you will never join us. We’re at an impasse,” Rey said. “And you’re missing something. You’re missing my connection with Luke Skywalker and General Organa.”

_Leia._

“No… You’re lying…” Kylo whispered.

“Leia has visited me-“

Kylo retreated from her mind, stood and, screaming, released his tangle web of emotions onto the room, turning on his lightsaber and slashing into the floor, the walls, using his power to fling objects around, as he tore into the swords and shields, reducing them to rubble.

“No! No! No!” He slashed the lighstaber in the air without the finesse of his usual strikes, before collapsing in a heap on the ground, his head in his hands.

The door opened and footsteps sounded.

“Alright, now what’s-?” Hux began.

Kylo stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders, plastering his mouth on his, before kissing his cheeks, his nose, his jaw.

“Kylo-“ Hux said with a warning tone. Kylo ignored him, tearing at his uniform, attempting to sublimate his suffering in the heat of the rut. “Kylo, stop.”

Kylo pushed him backwards against the wall, pushing his body roughly against his and kissing his neck, as his hands scoured his body.

“Kylo I said stop!” Hux shouted.

Kylo pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_?” Hux stared at him as though he’d transformed into a slug. “You just tore apart this room and you’re asking _me_ what’s wrong?”

“Can’t we just be intimate?” Kylo demanded.

“When you ask that way it’s so seductive,” Hux made clear his sarcasm.

“I want you,” Kylo said, pouting.

“What. Happened?” Hux asked, folding his arms.

Kylo responded by gripping him around his shoulders and burying his head in his chest. Hux hesitated a moment, before his arms unfolded and clasped around Kylo’s back.

“The girl, Rey. I saw her again, through our Force bond. She told me Leia has been visiting her. Her. Why her? Why her and not me? What makes _her_ so special?”

Hux responded by running a hand through Kylo’s hair, in a move that always calmed him. Kylo’s tight shoulder muscles relaxed.

“Tell me you want me,” Kylo begged. “Please, tell me you want to be with me.”

“Kylo…” Hux shook his head in his ‘you’re being silly’ way of his. “Why do you think I’m here?”

Kylo pulled back, to look into the cerulean irises.

What is he to you? Luke had asked.

Everything.

Without Hux beside him, Kylo didn’t want to consider where he would be, or what he would be doing.

“Dinner tonight?” Kylo asked, breathing in the soft floral fragrance of his hair. He’d helped him shampoo that morning.

“Make it six,” Hux said. “Now, are you going to be alright? Can I leave you in this room without more explosive temper tantrums?”

“I’ll be fine.”

And he was.

For the rest of the afternoon, he kept to the room, fixing the damage he’d caused, by replacing the battered and damaged equipment and overseeing the builders, as they repaired the damaged walls and floors.

He was actively in ‘contentment’ mode, when he stepped into the candlelit dining room that served as their favourite. No other First Order member was in there, that night, as per his request. He was five minutes early and Hux hadn’t arrived yet. Sitting down at the circular table with rose red table cloth, he nodded at the waiter who poured his water and then groaned, as Luke materialised before him.

“You are causing this pain, not Leia. As I’ve told you, your mother wants to go to you. Your pain is blocking her. Let go of your anger.”

“Why are _you_ able to come and pester me?”

“I was always the stronger Force user. Also, I _like_ pestering you.”

Kylo’s innards sank, as Hux walked into the room.

“Who are you talking to?” Hux asked, standing beside Luke.

“You mean you can’t see him? He’s standing right there!” Kylo pointed at his uncle.

Hux looked straight at Luke then back to Kylo, forehead creased in puzzlement. Kylo understood. Hux couldn’t see Luke because he didn’t have the Force.

“I never thought I’d say this, but he is good for you. Tempers you,” Luke said. “His love for you is strong.”

“Luke Skywalker?” Hux asked, as Luke disappeared. “Alright, what is he saying?”

As Hux sat opposite him, Kylo took the moment to admire the way the candlelight danced off his red hair, causing a golden halo around his head.

“If one can come back from the dead and become a force ghost, I would think they would have better things to do than to give me useless advice. Although he did talk favourably about you, for once.”

Hux, whose hand had just clasped around his glass of water, stilled.

“ _Luke Skywalker_ talked favourably about _me_?”

“He says we suit each other well.”

“Well, yes, that’s obvious, even for a figment of your overactive imagination,” Hux grumbled.

Kylo smiled. “He also said you love me very much.”

Hux’s eyes skittered down, a lovely red flush burning his cheeks. “Well, that’s… that’s clear you’ve… What do you want me to say? I’m here, aren’t I?”

Kylo laughed, aware of how painful it was for Hux to even allude to his feelings. However, Hux didn’t need to say it. His love and caring leeched off him, every time he looked at his lover.

“So, the Muunilinst Council of are not happy,” Hux said. “Especially as we’ve pulled out of their weapons deal…”

Kylo listened to him talk with only half an active ear, distracted by how amenable Hux now was, to change, surely a lesson for himself. Kylo had told Hux he wanted to move away from the First Order as a dominating organisation and concentrate more on benevolent practices, such as providing food intervention in planets with shortages, and meeting the needs of the inhabitants of people on planets in crisis. Hux was happy to follow with what Kylo dictated, as long as it gave him plenty to do. Rare was the case that Hux undermined his authority. If he did, it was usually because the ruling was too severe and put his men and women at risk.

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying?” Hux asked. Kylo paused as the waiter placed their usual wine on the table, pouring a splash into Hux’s glass, allowing him to sample and nod, before retreating.

“Don’t you ever get tired of this?” Kylo asked, grabbing the bottle and pouring first into Hux’s, then his own glass.

Judging by Hux’s puzzled and shocked expression, the answer was in the negatives.

“What I mean is, don’t you ever want to take a break from commanding? Take time off?”

Hux’s face stilled, eyes burning. He never expressed temper with the extremities of Kylo. His was always more insular, held rigid in his body and doled out in spurts of snark and shouting.

“Take time off? When? How? Maybe when I saw Supreme Leader Snoke’s two halves? Should that have been the best time? Or after you forced me to accompany you to Crait, to fire on Luke Skywalker? Tell me when, when you’ve been ordering me about, would be the optimal time for lounging around in a hammock on a tropical planet?”

Kylo amused himself for a moment with the image of Hux lying in a hammock, drinking from a fruit laden drink with a straw, strong sun peeling his reddened skin.

“Or maybe just this morning, when you discovered we had treasonous officers in our midst?”

“Maybe that’s both of our problems. All of this…” Kylo gestured around them. “Can become too much. Maybe it’s best to remove ourselves, see it from a new perspective.”

“I don’t need a new perspective. I know what we are doing and where we’re going,” Hux said.

“You mean _us_?” Kylo gestured between them. “Yes, I agree, when it comes to us. But, in terms of the overall picture, with the First Order and the Resistance…”

They were again interrupted as the waiter placed their usual meals before them; fromarian roast queg for Hux and for baked dru’un slices in fish sauce for Kylo.

As Kylo dug into his dru’un with his fork, Hux took a sip of his wine and spoke.

“You wanted a more peaceful galaxy, I’m helping you achieve that aim,” he reached across the table and clamped a hand over the back of Kylo’s hand. “There’s no need to worry. Everything will work out fine.”

*

“Come away with me,” Kylo said, nuzzling on Hux’s neck. They were seated, naked, together on the mattress, Hux on Kylo’s lap, his slender legs hooked around Kylo’s hips, one hand trailing down his back, the other ruffling his hair. The prolonged lovemaking had left Kylo sleepy but determined to stay awake.

“No,” Hux said.

“Drink overpriced cocktails with me on a beach, in Canto Bight.”

“I hate that infernal planet! In fact, I’d rather the Resistance pour jet engine fuel all over me and light my body on fire.”

“I order you to come away with me,” Kylo said. “As your Supreme Leader, you have to do what I want.”

“Well, yes, that was some _supreme_ intimacy we just had. And I did enjoy you taking the lead… at least to begin with,” Hux pulled back, smirking at him.

“I order you to tell me in detail as to what a great lover I am to you,” Kylo said, returning Hux’s smirk.

“Details? I’m good with details. You may have noticed.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed when you were at the command console, today, droning on about a detailed plan in regards to the civil war on Beartha, and I was fantasising bending you over the console.”

Hux rarely laughed, preferring to be the one using his sardonic wit to cause others’ amusement. When he did, as now, it felt a rare treat.

“Yes, thank you for admitting you find the actual mechanics that go into the work for the Order utterly dull. I always presumed so,” Hux said, still smiling and shaking his head.

“General Hux, sir,” the voice that came into the room, from the intercom caused both to jump. Kylo found it interesting that, despite him being the self-proclaimed Supreme Leader, the First Order members deferred to Hux, over him. “Three Resistance fighter jets are converging on this base, to the back.”

Hux and Kylo locked eyes a moment, before Hux climbed off Kylo, moving to the intercom on the wall by the door and pressing the green button.

“Keep me informed. I’ll be in the command centre in three minutes.”

“We are scrambling tie-fighters to meet them.”

“Good, good.”

Hux released the button and moved back to the bed, picking up his clothes, from the floor, where they’d flung them, in their haste to get to each other’s bodies.

“I would prefer to shower but… no time. You coming?” Hux asked, throwing Kylo’s clothes at him.

 “It isn’t Rey. I would be able to sense her,” Kylo said, as he pulled on his underclothes.

 “Sir,” the voice again came over the intercom. “We have downed two of the fighter jets but the third is being difficult to pin down. He has destroyed five of our tie-fighters so far.”

“Poe Dameron,” Hux said. “What is he doing? This is reckless, even for him.”

As Kylo dressed, he sent out his mind, this time deliberately, towards Rey. He found her, standing in the middle of a group of Resistance fighters, in a dusty room. FN2187 was among them.

_Not now, Ben._

_Why is Poe Dameron attacking us?_

_He’s there? We were searching for him! He left this morning, with a couple of his friends, taking three of our X Wings._

Kylo retreated from Rey’s mind, back to Hux’s bedroom. The fully dressed Hux was now placing his boots on.

“This wasn’t a plan of the Resistance. Poe has orchestrated this on his own,” Kylo said, reaching for his own boots.

“Close with the General, wasn’t he?” Hux smirked. “I always thought he wouldn’t take her death well. This proves how desperate the Resistance have become.”

He moved and stood in front of the mirror of the dresser, putting on his gloves and soothing his hair back with his hands.

“I’ll meet you there,” Hux said, unlocking the door to his right and exiting the room.

*

Kylo stepped into the busy command centre, headed to the main console in the middle. After he boarded the stairs, to the centre platform, Hux turned to him, face flushed, eyes dancing with glee.

“Poe Dameron’s aircraft has been shot down and he has been taken into our custody. That pathetic scum is right now in isolation room 216, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo’s mind went to Hux’s bizarre desire to keep the talented pilot alive, as a ‘warning’ to the Resistance, labelling the pilot as ‘pretty’.

“Good, I wish to see him, right now.”

“As do I,” Hux admitted.

Kylo considered that the pilot wouldn’t be as ‘pretty’ for Hux, if he mutilated his face even worse than his own had been. Touching on Hux’s mind, he discovered no lustful intent towards the pilot, only an aesthetic appreciation. Even so, that was enough for Kylo to want to hurt Poe Dameron. Severely.


	3. Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading/kudosing/commenting. The response increases my joy of putting this crazy fic out there.
> 
> Warning for this chapter- threats of non con, very creepy behaviour by members of the First Order towards our boys and the usual violence.

Hux was intelligent enough to understand how much he had matured, of late.

The Hux of six months before would have, with force, garnered everything the captive knew, before executing him. Even now, walking down the corridors, with Kylo, to where Poe was being held, the temptation to be rid of the rebel scum was tempting. However, he told himself this would not be acceptable, in the new climate that him and Kylo were fostering. The other planets were acceding that the First Order was changing, to suit a modern galaxy, concentrating less on slaughter and more on containment.

Killing a Resistance captive was not containment, no matter how much Hux wished it to be.

They reached the heavy steel door that lead to the prisoner’s room, in front of which stood two stormtrooper guards. Hux nodded at the one on the right, who took time to undo the lock with his cumbersome gloves. Hux was about to tell him to forget it, he’d do it himself, when the door swung open. The area in which Poe was being kept consisted of a cot with white linen in one corner, a rusted sink in another and the man, himself, standing on the opposite side to the door, chains tying his hands behind his back and one foot to a metal pole along the wall. His struggles to free himself were obvious from his bloodied ankle.

“Oh great, just the two I wanted to see,” Poe made clear his sarcasm. “If you’re going to torture me, do it now. Spare me any speeches.”

“Actually, we’re not going to torture you,” Hux said.

“So, execution it’s going to be, then? Go on, because to be honest, I would prefer you didn’t string this along.”

“As much as I would love to be rid of you, Resistance scum, it’s no longer our policy to execute prisoners. In fact, our policy is now one of-“

Kylo stepped forward, past Hux, eyes pinioned on the prisoner. Poe gasped, his feet rising off the ground.

“Kylo! What are you doing?” Hux asked.

Poe’s eyes widened, choking noises coming out of his mouth.

“Kylo!”

“Such a _pretty_ prisoner. They all want you,” Kylo said.

“Kylo that’s enough!” Hux shouted. Before him, the still choking Poe was turning bright red.

Kylo withdrew his lightsaber.

“What if I cut up that pretty face?” He drew the cross guard so close to Poe’s cheek that a droplet of sweat caught the edge, sizzled and evaporated. “Make it so every time you looked in the mirror, you yearned for death.”

_No, no what is he doing?_

Hux stormed forward, placing a hand on the arm holding the lightsaber.

“I said that’s enough!”

Kylo’s lightsaber hand twitched and Hux was propelled through the air backwards, slamming into the wall so hard, that black dots appeared before him. He slid to the ground, his visioning darkening.

“Hux?”

Hux opened his eyelids, his vision clearing, to Kylo standing over him, his face pale.

“Don’t move, it may be-“

_Damn it, Kylo!_

Ignoring Kylo, Hux stood and walked over to Poe, confirming visually that he was unmarked. The pilot had backed himself against the wall, his chest falling up and down in rapid succession but his breath was now, at least, free of hindrance.

“You’re alright?”

Poe’s brow creased. “Yes, but why do you care?”

“With me, Kylo, please,” Hux said.

With a bowed head, Kylo followed him out of the room. Hux nodded at the guards, who relocked the doors. Although he itched to smack Kylo across the face for his actions, decorum dictated that they not quarrel in front of their underlings. They continued around the corridor. Hux confirmed the area was empty, before turning to the taller man.

“What was that, Kylo? That is not how we treat prisoners now! _You’re_ the one who keeps saying you want a ‘new First Order’ that is more ‘fair and equitable’, that’s not as vicious as it once was. How is threatening a prisoner any different to how we used to be?”

“You think he’s _pretty_ , I can sense it,” Kylo sulked.

Hux stared at him a long moment, in utter incredulity.

_Really? Is this what that was about? That I find Poe to be aesthetically pleasing, despite being scum?_

“Right!” He opened his coat and pulled his blaster pistol from its holster. “If this is how it has to be, fine.”

“Where are you going?” Kylo asked, following Hux, as he stalked back around the corridor, to the room.

“To resolve the situation.”

“Wait!” Kylo lifted his arm and the pistol flew out of Hux’s hand and into his. “Not like this. I wasn’t… I allowed my emotions to overtake. Allow me to resolve this.”

With purposeful stride, Kylo then rushed back down the corridor and nodded at the guards, with Hux now following behind. This time they opened the door with more ease.

“Come to kill me, now?” Poe asked, as Kylo, then Hux, stepped back in.

“Come in here,” Kylo ordered the guards. “Take this man to the far east quadrant and allow him to rest in one of the larger rooms there. Allow him to shower, show him the menu of the restaurant and allow him anything he pleases. You are our guest, Poe Dameron. We treat our guests with hospitality.”

“What’s going on? What is this?” Poe asked, lips downturning. “Whatever you have planned, I won’t give in. I won’t touch anything you give me.”

“That’s your choice,” Kylo said. “But, for now, you will be offered comfort, until we consider our plan, when it comes to you. Please don’t try to escape or we will be forced to employ lethal means,” he turned to the guards. “Take those chains off.”

As the guards removed the chains, Hux expected Poe to charge them; instead the man looked from him to Kylo, brow furrowed in bewilderment.

“Move it!” the stormtrooper guard prodded him.

“Another thing! He will not be illtreated or there will be consequences!” Kylo barked.

 “Is there anything else you wish of me, _Supreme Leader_?” Hux asked, as the guards took Poe out of the room. His legs muscles felt loose, as though they were going to collapse him to the ground, his ribcage clenching with such force his breath came in shallow gasps.

_How long was I out for, after he threw me against the wall?_

“What’s wrong now? I rectified the situation, didn’t I?” Kylo asked, shaking his head. It was the shaking of the head that exploded fury through Hux’s frame, the subtle bodily indication that all was fine now and Hux’s anger was therefore unjustified.

“You physically assaulted me! Again! After you promised not to!”

“That was an accident!”

Hux stared down at his hands, clenched into fists. He couldn’t bear to even look at Kylo Ren. Perhaps it was always going to end up this way, Kylo would never change. He wasn’t even admitting he’d done any wrong.

“If there’s nothing else, _Supreme Leader_ , I’ll go back to the command centre.”

_Snoke.  
My father._

_Now Kylo._

_Why do I keep attracting the same type of men around me?_

“Hux, I didn’t mean to. That was a mistake! The moment I realised you were hurt, I came straight over to you.”

Hux stepped away from Kylo’s outstretched arm.

“I’m going to the command centre, where people treat me with respect and don’t physically assault me on a whim, after threatening to mutilate prisoners.”

“What can I do?” Kylo asked.

“Leave me alone!” Hux snapped, before walking away and not looking back, not wishing to gaze upon the forlorn expression on Kylo’s visage.

*

Hux was able to retire from his duties late into the night, long after he’d excused the technicians below him. In that time, Kylo hadn’t come to him, which was a blessing. He could focus on his work, without distraction. Besides, he told himself, Kylo needed time to take heed of the hurt he’d caused him, and respond with appropriate grovelling.

On the way to his room, he circumvented to the north-west corridor.

“Open the door,” he said to the stormtroopers guarding the door at the far end.

As soon as he walked inside, the dark-haired figure rushed him. Hux swiftly pulled aside his coat and took out his blaster pistol.

“Was the smoked clawclam really that bad?” He asked, wryly, as Poe froze, brown eyes moving from the weapon aimed at him, to Hux’s face.

“What is this? What do you want with me?” Poe asked.

“Why are you here?” Hux asked. “I know you broke away from the rest of your Resistance, on this suicidal mission.”

Poe’s resultant glare was rather cute. He truly was a pretty one. Didn’t hold the stunning exotic looks of his Kylo, in his opinion, but Hux could still appreciate the lesser beauty.

“It was the death of the General, wasn’t it?  You took it hard?” Hux asked, provoking him, intrigued as to the potential ferocity of his response.

Poe’s entire visage crumpled, irises swimming in unconcealed emotion, before settling on fury.

“Do you know what they’re saying about you? They’re saying you’re a whore for Kylo Ren. That the great General is now Kylo’s akk bitch. Just as you were under Snoke.”

“Who are _they_?” Hux asked, unruffled by Poe’s slur. “They’re all obsessed by my love life. Can only make me wonder about their own.”

“Whatever this is…” Poe gestured around the room. “Just kill me already.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Try the krillcrab. It’s excellent.”

He nodded back to the guards and exited.

After traversing the short walk to his own rooms, he entered, to find Kylo Ren seated on the bed.

Of course. Where else would he be?

“Leave this room. I want to be alone,’ Hux said, folding his arms, to deny Kylo sight of the sudden trembles in his deltoid muscles.

“You owe me an explanation as to what I’ve done wrong.”

“If you need me to explain to you then you’re even more of a monster than I’d realised.”

“We’ve _both_ done terrible things-“ Kylo stood.

“I told you not to physically assault me! You promised you wouldn’t!”

“It was an accident!” Kylo insisted. “I didn’t realise it had happened until you were on the ground.”

“Yes, because you were too busy being irrationally jealous over my supposed attraction to a scum Resistance member!” Hux stopped, ran a hand through his own hair. “I don’t want to deal with this right now. Just… leave me, Kylo!”

Kylo’s large brown eyes and sulking full lips were almost enough to turn him.

“Leave!” Hux insisted. The tremble had now moved to his hands.

Kylo acceded to his wishes, slamming the door behind himself.

Hux’s hands continued to shake as he took off his coat, brushed it, opened up the wardrobe and hung it on a hanger.

_Damn that man! Damn him!_

Hux slammed his fist against the wood panelling and continued peeling off his clothes to his underwear, before climbing into the bed.

The pillow smelt of Kylo’s ginger and lemon shampoo.

Hux rolled, groaned and sat up.

It wasn’t fair! He shouldn’t have to-

A dark-haired, small woman stood at the end of his bed, staring at him.

Terror bolted through his system and Hux screamed, grabbed his pistol out of its holster, where’d placed it on the bedside drawers and, on instinct, aimed and fired. The bullet went straight through her and lodged into the dresser at the foot of the bed.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Hux asked. The woman appeared familiar but, in his mind’s haze, he couldn’t place her.

“To talk about my son,” she said.

“You’re… you’re General Organa?” Though Hux knew her by reputation, he had never met her. She was smaller than he’d envisioned but welded an aura of incredible power. “How is that possible?”

“I’m allowing you to see me. I can’t get through to my son. His pain is too great.”

_Great. Now I’m being involved in Kylo’s family’s politics._

Hux threw the pistol back on the bedside drawers. No point trying to kill a ghost.

“What do you want?”

“You directly participated in the slaughter of billions with your Starkiller Weapon. Wouldn’t you say it’s hypocritical of you to be angry with my son for losing control?”

_Typical Resistance logic._

“If you want to argue mass slaughter, why don’t we start with the blowing up of the first Death Star? When you were celebrating, did you ever work out how many people died; men, women and children? How about we look at-?“

“I’m not going to argue First Order versus Resistance. I’m only concerned for my son. He made a mistake,” her brown irises were the same shade as Kylo’s. Hux was surprised he could observe her with such clarity.

“Be honest with yourself here, do you honestly believe I’ll take advice from to the ghost of a woman who is my direct enemy?”

“You’ll listen to the mother of the man you love.”

_Oh, here we go._

“Roll your eyes all you want. You’re good for each other. Working through your darkness to get closer to the optimal grey. My son will never be purely light. I accept that now. My son is not Snoke. He’s not your father.”

Hux stiffened _. Why do those two keep getting brought up? The past is gone. As Kylo says. Kill it._

“He knows he’s done wrong and he wants to make amends. When he knocks on this door, tell him I came to you. See how he responds.”

“What are you-?”

She disappeared and a sharp knock sounded on the door.

Fuming, Hux stalked over and opened it, to Kylo on the other side. Kylo stepped in and fell to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, glancing into the corridor to make certain no one was there, to observe Kylo debasing himself.

“Do what you will with me,” Kylo said. “Please, I can’t lose you.”

“Stand up, Kylo,’ Hux ordered.

Kylo stood and Hux placed a hand on his back, closing and locking the door, before directing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Kylo…” Hux faltered, as the wide brown eyes stared up at him. “Your mother came to me…I wasn’t expecting it so it gave me a fright, to be honest.”

“My mother… how?”

“She deliberately made herself be seen to me. Said she couldn’t get through to you.”

“I don’t understand,” Kylo said, forehead creasing.

“She was encouraging me to forgive you for what you did earlier.”

“My mother was giving you relationship advice?” Kylo asked, eyes widening with incredulity.

“I didn’t hallucinate this! Or… maybe I did. Would explain a lot.”

“How did she look?” Kylo asked. “Was she happy?”

“Well, she looked angry. At me. For not rushing to forgive her baby son for acting like a petulant child.”

“What did she say about me?” Kylo’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

Something shattered and rebuilt inside him, at Kylo’s vulnerable expression.

_Damn you, Kylo. What you do to me…_

Hux knelt before him and took both of his hands in his.

“She said you’ll never be light. She accepts that. But you’re moving towards grey. You shouldn’t have used your powers against me, Kylo,” Hux said.

Kylo blinked, tears running down his cheeks. Unable to resist any longer, Hux leant forward and kissed his lips. Kylo responded, their tongues dancing, before Kylo pulled back.

“I won’t hurt you again. I promise.”

Hux pulled him against his chest again and both collapsed onto the bed. He wasn’t sure if he believed that. But, at this point in their relationship, it was too late, he couldn’t let Kylo go.

*

Kylo’s hair was velvet through his fingers, Kylo’s plush lips scattering his chest with kisses, their entangled legs combining sweat and other fluids together. The lovemaking was more ferocious than it had ever been, both clawing and tearing at each other, in desperation, taking it in turns, being in each other, needing to fill every orifice with their tongues, their erections, to scratch and bite. Hux didn’t think it was possible to orgasm three times in the one, extended session. Kylo had outdone him, taking him hard and fast, while he lay, dazed, to a fourth orgasm. His mind went to Poe Dameron’s assessment of him. Kylo’s whore? Hardly! He’d find ‘those people’ who spread such disgusting rumour and make certain they were punished.

“You’re bruised,” Kylo said, dragging a finger over the side of Hux’s neck.

“So are you,” Hux said, noticing the love bites on Kylo’s own neck and shoulders. “This is the good kind of scratched and bruised, wouldn’t you say?”

Kylo’s expression was of such devotion that Hux resisted the urge to turn away. But he held strong, locking eyes with Kylo’s, his heart hammering, butterflies pounding against his stomach walls. Kylo smiled, kissed his lips and settled down beside him.

*

Hux awoke to the usual warm body ensconced around him. He grinned, opened his eyelids and gasped, his pulse racing.

_Oh no. Not again. What now?_

Leia stood before them.

“Kylo!” Hux said.

Kylo stirred, slathering his shoulder with sloppy kisses.

“Kylo, look.”

Leia smiled, nodded and disappeared. Kylo’s continuing kisses of his shoulder proved to Hux that he hadn’t seen her. Hux closed his eyes, telling himself there had to be an adequate reason, for him to see Kylo’s mother and not her own son.

*

Hux stood, with his hands folded behind his back, on the metal platform of the communications centre, taking in information from all areas and sending back commands. Recognising the familiar heavy tread of Kylo’s large feet, he turned to face him.

“The prisoner has not given any valuable information, apart from complaining about the hardness of his mattress. Though I suspect he was being wry,” Kylo said.

“Yes, he was being wry.”

Kylo’s full lips curled up. Yes, Poe was a handsome man. But Kylo was being ridiculous in believing, even for a moment, that Hux would have eyes for anyone but him.

“We have established communication with the Resistance. They’ve cloaked their location, as we have. They have so far been hostile to our tactic of a neutral meeting place to discuss negotiations for the release of our prisoner.”

“They don’t trust us? That’s hurtful,” Kylo said, his tone sarcastic.

“It does make it…difficult, to make any headway when neither of us are willing to come up with a place that would suitable to meet on." Kylo moved around to his back and kissed him on the back of his head, just above the neck, causing a delicious shiver to cascade down his body. He was glad both of them had high enough lapels on their uniforms to cover the love bites on their necks. “But, I’m sure we-“

The incident happened with such quickness Hux had no time to react.

 “Hux, look out!” Kylo shouted, using his powers to lift two stormtroopers rushing up the stairs with their blaster rifles drawn and then throw them forcefully back down.

“Kylo!” Hux warned, reaching for his own blaster pistol, as, out of the corner of his perception, on Kylo’s right, a third man held out his stun gun. Too late, the man fired into Kylo’s back and Kylo fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Though his heart pounded, as adrenaline coursed through his body, his mind was focused, hands steady. Hux withdrew his blaster pistol and shot at another stormtrooper rushing up the steps to his left. The bullet went straight through his armour in the chest and he fell down. Hux spun around and aimed at another stormtrooper pointing his rifle at him.

“I wouldn’t, General,” a blond-haired man who went by the nickname Doakes, who had been operating one of the control panels below the platform all morning, had rushed up the stairs to his far right, while he had been distracted by the other stormtroopers, and now held a pistol at the unconscious Kylo’s head. “Put the weapon down.”

With rage seething through him at Kylo’s treatment, Hux realised he had no choice. He placed his weapon on the ground and one of the mutineers rushed forward and picked it up.

“What is this?” Hux sneered.

“What do you think?” Doakes replied. “Things have changed, since this one’s appointed himself Supreme Leader. _You’ve_ changed, since you’ve been sucking his cock. What happened to the man who ordered the firing of Starkiller weapon? Rather than fighting, we’ve been talking negotiation. Rather than using your military might for war, you’ve been using it for law and order. This is not the First Order.”

Rushing footsteps sounded. One of Hux’s most loyal Captains, a woman named Raylan, was racing up to the platform, from the east side, her weapon drawn. The stormtrooper behind her was quicker, shooting her in the head.

“Anyone else want to be a hero?” Doakes asked.

The members of the crew still present in the control centre, who weren’t a part of the mutiny, didn’t move.

“Alright! We’re establishing a new First Order here. Anyone who disagrees, fine. You’ll be escorted out of this room.”

No one spoke.

Doakes pointed to a group of horrified looking men and women lined up along the south wall against the control panels, and gestured to one of the stormtrooper mutineers. He nodded and moved down the steps, storming towards them.

“All of you! You’re coming with us!” Another stormtrooper carrying a weapon followed him. As they were escorted out of the room, Hux drew his attention back to Doakes.

“This idiocy will result in your death. All of you,” he said, as the mutineers, twelve in total, moved up to surround him, on the platform.

The pad of three sets of footsteps sounded. Poe appeared in the doorway leading into the room, dragged between two stormtroopers.

“Wouldn’t want your prisoner to miss out on the fun,” Doakes grinned.

“What’s happening?” Poe asked, looking around, as he was forced up the steps onto the platform. “This is a joke, right? Mutiny?” He laughed.

“It won’t be a mutiny for long,” Hux said, not taking his eyes off Doakes. “Because all of these mutineers are going to die. Do you think it’s wise, upsetting someone as strong as Kylo Ren?”

“Hm…” Doakes walked over and knelt before the still unconscious Kylo, staring at him a moment, before trailing a hand through Kylo’s hair.

“Don’t you touch him!’ Hux shouted, attempting to rush him, only to have his arms grabbed and pinned behind him, by one of the bulkier mutineers. “Don’t lay another hand on him.”

“Fight me. That’s it, fight this,” the bulky man’s breath, close to his face, stunk of raw fathier, as Hux continued to struggle against him.

“Stop. Touching. Him.”

It was decided. Doakes hand, so tender in Kylo’s hair, was the first thing Hux. was going to chop off, when this mutiny was squashed.

With a bemused grin twisting his plain features, Doakes stood up.

“Cuff Kylo Ren’s hands,” he ordered one of the men.

As he rushed to obey, Doakes came to stand before Poe, now beside Hux. The pilot flinched, as the mutineer plunged his hand into Poe’s thick curls.

“Such a pretty enemy,” Doakes continued to trail his finger along Poe’s jawline.

“Don’t touch me,” Poe warned. “Unless you want to lose that hand.”

Doakes laughed. “We’ll do whatever we want.”

He moved to stand before Hux.

“It’s a shame. Before this, I respected you, General.” He nodded at one of his men, who again pointed their weapon at the now cuffed Kylo’s head. “If they disobey, shoot Kylo Ren in the head. Let them go.”

The coil tightening Hux’s intestines loosened a smidge, as the man holding him against his sweaty body (he didn’t want to even consider the hardness that had been poking into his spine) released him. Beside him, the two holding Poe also let him go. The group of mutineers formed a tighter circle around them, their weapons pointed at them.

“You will suffer for this!” Hux shouted. “I will make sure of it!”

“Are you as gratifying as you appear, General?” Doakes asked, eyes raking over Hux’s body.

“What? What are you talking about?” Hux asked, baffled as to where the conversation was headed. Surely, as mutineers, they would be either killing them, or holding them hostage?

“You were so eager to whore yourself out to Kylo Ren. Now, we’ll be your new Supreme Leaders. I’m sure you’ll find us as accommodating.”

_What? No, surely they’re not thinking of…_

Hux’s abdominal muscles once more looped around each other, in painful knots.

_This has to be a strange joke of theirs. Perhaps a test, of sorts. They wouldn’t actually…_

“You’re all as attractive as a bantha corpse left in the sun for five days! I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last group of morons in the entire galaxy. You’re all pathetic!” The sharp slap to his cheek ceased his monologue. Bringing up his hand to prod at the flesh, he cringed at the stinging sensation.

“After we’ve had our fill with you and the pretty pilot, then you can watch as we take our turns with Kylo Ren.  Maybe then, we’ll allow you the dignity of death,” Doakes said.

A few of the stormtroopers whistled and cheered. Hux shuddered with revulsion. This was not the First Order he had envisioned. He had never allowed any such sickening practices, when he was in command.

“I would rather die than have you touch me!” Poe shouted.

“You’re all pathetic!” Hux shouted. “If you wanted all this, you should all do it to each other. This is not the way to conduct a functioning operation!”

“Undress,” Doakes ordered, stepping back. “Both of you.”

“No,” Hux said. Beside him, Poe expressed his refusal in more colourful terms.

“Fine. It will be our pleasure to tear the clothes from your body. Undress Kylo Ren too,” he ordered one of the men.

_They’re going to do it. They’re really going to do it._

Unwilling to comprehend the severity of what was about to happen to his body, Hux’s entire system went numb, his mind removing himself from the situation, as though he was viewing himself through a haze.

“Wait, wait!” Hux said, as two of the men came forward.

“I’ve been looking forward to taking you, General,” one of them said, as the other laughed and cheered.

The concept of the precious silk of his uniform tearing was too much to bear. If this was going to happen, at least it would happen without his uniform being ruined.

“I’ll do it. Please, don’t tear the uniform.”

Beside him, Poe was putting up a tremendous fight, shouting and struggling against the men violently undressing him.

“That’s it, pretty whore,” the man said, as Hux bent forward to undo one of his boots, his fingers trembling. “Give us a show.”

The other man’s laughter was stopped by the hilt of a red lightsaber poking straight through his chest, from the back. Hux’s entire being exploded with relief and exhilaration. The lightsaber withdrew and Hux’s blaster pistol soared through the air, landing in his hand. As the man fell down, Hux had a clear view of an uncuffed Kylo Ren, reaching to receive his lightsaber back into his hand. Most of the mutineers moved from Hux and Poe, either intentionally, or by the Force will of Kylo, who defeated them with a combination of slashes, stabs and cuts with his lightsaber, or slams against walls and consoles below, with enough force that the snapping noises of multiple fractures confirmed brutal, if not fatal injuries.

After Hux aimed and shot one man foolishly running towards Kylo, he heard the shouted conversation above the noise of the carnage.

“Come on pretty resistance whore. Fight us, we like it!”

Hux spun to the side and noticed two men dragging the struggling Poe out of the room. They were almost out of the door. He aimed and shot first one, then the other. As both dropped, Poe stood a moment, gaping, eyes bulging, as he stared back at Hux.

“Look out!” Poe shouted.

Hux spun to the right, where a stormtrooper aimed his weapon at him. The lightsaber flew through the air in front of him, catching the bullet that would have slammed into his face, before changing direction and shooting straight into his potential killer’s own face, lodging into his brain before withdrawing. The weapon returned to Kylo’s hand and he now stood with a pile of bodies scattered around him, panting, hair wild, chest heaving, eyes dark and lustrous.

Indescribably beautiful, in that moment.

“You!” Kylo curled his hand in. Hux wasn’t even aware that Doakes was the only one still alive. The man screamed, as he rose in the air and flew towards Kylo, who grabbed him by the throat. “You wanted to hurt my Hux!”

A snapping sounded and Doakes shrieked. A second snapping sound occurred followed by another shriek. A third. Fourth. Fifth. All accompanied by Doake’s cries of agony.

“His hand,” Poe whispered. Hux now noticed the fingers on Doakes’ right hand, all swollen, bruised and at odd angles to the other. Another snap sounded and the little finger on Doakes’ left hand fell at too an extreme angle as was possible, unless the bone had been shattered, in at least three places.

“You were going to violate my Hux!”

Doakes rose further up into the air and spun, faster and faster, until he revolved at a tremendous speed. A line of vomit trailed behind him. He fell to the ground, whimpering.

“What do you say?” Kylo demanded.

“I’m sorry,” Doakes sniffled. “Please…”

He screamed, as the snapping noise now sounded on his right foot.

“No one touches my Hux!” Kylo raged.

“You guys are a couple, huh?” Poe said, with a dazed, wry tone, as Doakes lifted once more, before slamming hard into the ground; once, twice, three times, screaming as blood poured out of his ears and mouth. He then sat up, frozen in position.

“Are you alright?” Kylo asked, coming up to Hux and tenderly cupping his jaw, as, beside them, Poe muttered ‘Well that’s something you don’t see every day’. “They didn’t touch you?”

Hux shook his head.

“I’m sorry I was unconscious for so long. They took me unawares. Shooting me in the back. Cowards.”

“I’m okay,” Hux said.

Rustling sounded beside them. Poe had snatched one of the weapons from the dead stormtrooper’s hands and now held it on them. His uniform shirt had been torn to shreds, revealing the olive skin of his chest. The hand holding the weapon trembled. Kylo lifted his hand and the weapon flew to the middle of the air between them and exploded. The tears in Poe’s uniform were affronting to Hux, a reminder of the torturous fate that was to be theirs, if Kylo hadn’t saved them. He took off his own overcoat and handed it to Poe.

“Cover yourself,” he said. “We’ll get you a new uniform shirt later.”

Poe stared at the offered coat, deliberating a moment, before putting it on. Kylo and Hux turned back to the kneeling man.

“I told you that you’d all die for your actions,” Hux said, before aiming his pistol and shooting the man in the forehead, his brains blowing out the back of his head.

All three looked around at the bloodied room filled with mutineer bodies.

“There are still two left,” Hux said. “The ones who took the other officers away.”

“We’ll find them and kill them too,” Kylo said. “Stay with us, for now,” he turned to Poe. “It will be safest that way.”

Tbc…


	4. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to all who are reading.
> 
> Warning in this chapter for references to the attempted non-con in the last, as well as Hux's canon childhood abuse

Extending his consciousness, Kylo easily located the two remaining mutineers, as well as the petrified communications room workers. The personnel had been locked in the same room Poe had been in, before he was taken to better accommodation. The two mutineers, unaware their comrades were dead, were on their way back to the operations headquarters. Kylo perused the surface of their minds, to grasp their dark yearnings, their eager need to return, and join in the brutality that had been planned. The emotion that penetrated his mind was one of fury over lust, a savage need to dominate, to humiliate.

He caught a glimpse of a memory of Hux, viewed from below, on the platform that served as his station; standing with his hands behind his back, in a pose so refined in its military preciseness it was almost regal, his handsome face rigid with his typical haughty glower. This transposed to another of Hux; naked, on his knees, with tears running down his cheeks, his hair a tangled mess, eyes wide and supplicating. A fantasy, from one of the men, of their general subjugated beneath them.

“Yes, I know where they are,” Kylo led Hux and Poe through the corridors towards them. No need to tell Hux the particulars of their disgusting fantasies. These traitors wouldn’t live long enough to enact any of them.

Following his intuition, Kylo criss-crossed down three intersecting corridors and then turned left, to a fourth, narrower hallway. The two remaining mutineers, who were marching up the other end, stopped, one mid-stride, upon seeing the three before them. Concentrating his powers, Kylo used the Force to lift them up in the air, and slam their heads together, with such brutality their helmets, and skulls, shattered. Both then fell, deceased, to the ground, blood exploding from their eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

“I’m going to guess those two were the mutineers-“ Hux’s sarcasm was cut off as Kylo grabbed him by the shoulders and backed him against the wall, using his powers to freeze Poe to the spot. Lingering around the edges of the pilot’s mind was the will to run, not that he could blame him. But, for now, Poe wasn’t his priority.

_This shouldn’t have happened._

If he hadn’t been distracted by his concerns for Hux, he would have been aware of the mutinous thoughts directed at them. He would have taken the mutineers aside and destroyed them, before they had the chance to enact any of their plan.

_Need to focus. For him._

The day before, he had sensed Hux detaching himself, retreating from Kylo’s jealousy and possessiveness. Hux had forgiven him, of course. But Kylo was now determined to prove his worthiness, to make certain Hux didn’t retreat from him again. No, it couldn’t happen. Not Hux. (Not another one…His mother, his father, his uncle, even Rey… his entire life…The more he endeavoured to grasp onto others, to force them, if necessary, by his side, the more they were apt to distance themselves from him.)

Although he understood Hux’s anger, his using the Force on him had been a true accident. This was different from the time before, when Kylo had thrown him aside, to confront Luke Skywalker, after Hux had tried to stop him. He had told himself that Hux was in the way, but the true reason why he had used the Force to slam him against the wall, was the thought he caught from the general.

_This idiot is going to go out and get himself killed!_

He now realised that pride had been the reason for his lashing out, at Hux; his haughty shock that Hux would consider Luke to be the more powerful opponent.

 “Kylo, do you really think this is the right time and place?” Hux asked, as Kylo ran his hands over his arms, his legs, his chest; using his physical and psychic senses to check for any injuries. “I’m fine.”

He then ran a gentle hand over his face and Hux flinched, as he touched his cheek.

“It was a mere slap. I’ve suffered worse before. Honestly, Kylo. I’m fine.” Hux grabbed his hands and held them, in his.

When Kylo had roused, the floor had been hard and cold beneath his cheek, the noises of laughter and cheers penetrating his ears, the ripping of cloth, Poe shouting ‘Get off me! Get your damned hands off me!’, Hux’s strained voice.

“I’ll do it. Please don’t tear the uniform.”

 Although his instant reaction was to reach out to read Hux’s emotions, Poe’s were stronger, to the extent that they overtook Hux’s more subdued anger, confusion and fear. From Poe, Kylo had experienced absolute, undiluted terror, punctuated by one thought.

_They’re going to rape us. No, please. Anything but that._

Another emotion had then pushed against Poe’s terror, determined to break through. One Kylo couldn’t quite place, an emotion akin to shame.

His mind had touched upon the emotions of the men around them and he glimpsed their dark and twisted desires, their resolve to violate both Hux and Poe, followed by himself.

Kylo wasn’t too concerned for his own safety, comforted by his determination that they would die before they had the chance to touch him. But the knowledge that the self-appointed leader had deigned to even suggest to Hux that they were going to force him in such a horrific fashion, was enough to propel Kylo into action. He first ignited his lightsaber and threw it into the back of the one who had already determined to go ‘first’ with Hux, before releasing his fury on the others; allowing the sinister emotions passing through him to give him the strength to slaughter the lot of them.

“You saved me. Didn’t let me down, as I knew you wouldn’t,” Hux’s bright blue eyes shone with such admiration that Kylo resisted the urge to turn away from him.

_No, I did let you down. Should have realised sooner. But I won’t fail you again._

“We need to find the others,” Kylo said, before leaning in, to brush his lips against Hux’s.

He let him go and released Poe from his Force-hold. The Resistance pilot didn’t bother to conceal his disgust, at being a party to his captors’ intimacy.

“Don’t try to escape,” Kylo said. “I don’t want to be forced to kill you.”

As they continued down the corridor into an elevator at the end, Poe turned to Hux.

“You saved me. Why?”

Hux’s eyes blazed. “You are _our_ prisoner. Not theirs.”

The elevator doors opened and all three stepped in, allowing the doors to close.

“Considering they were dragging me off to violate and kill me…” Poe bit his bottom lip.  “Thank you… never thought I’d ever say that to _you_ , of all people.”

“That is not the operation I want to run here. Never was.”

“Rape is out but mass genocide is in? I just want to be clear.”

Kylo loudly exhaled through his nose, as the elevator doors opened and they came out, to continue walking down the ensuing narrow corridor. Poe Dameron couldn’t resist being a wiseass, even in the most desperate of situations.

“You are, as usual, mistaken, in your airhead beliefs,” Hux said, with a terse tone. “Why don’t you research your _beloved_ rebels? Or better still, the exulted Jedi order, who caused Anakin Skywalker to be created to begin with.”

Kylo grinned at Hux and took his hand.

_You tell that scum the truth, gorgeous._

“As usual, you’re displaying the kind of black and white thinking, that has kept the First Order and Resistance at loggerheads, for so long,” Hux continued.

“Of course we’re at loggerheads! We are against everything you stand for!” Poe protested. “You killed billions of people! How can you even _begin_ to justify your actions?”

Hux stopped walking, to face him directly.

“How many in the galaxy have your Resistance killed? Not counting the direct lives lost, in the destruction of Starkiller Base? How many indirectly, in the downfall of the galaxy, after the destruction of the second Death Star, through poverty and famine?”

“You can’t put that on us!” A light flush glanced Poe’s cheeks.

“Why not? When are you going to take responsibility for the destruction that you’ve wrought? _I_ take responsibility. Yes, I have had to kill, for the greater good. And it wasn’t ‘a few billion’. It was less than one hundred million.”

Poe’s face stretched in an expression of pure outrage. “First, that is not true-“

“Less than a hundred million, versus the trillions of the entire galaxy!” Hux shouted, hand now tight, in Kylo’s.

“You really believe in this lunacy?” Poe shook his head.

They reached the locked steel door, at the end of the corridor.

“You two stop arguing!” Kylo ordered. “We’re here.”

Hux loosened his hold on his hand, before facing him, his blue irises glittering.

“I want you to do something for me, Kylo. Read them. Find the ones who have lustful intent towards us.”

“Wait, what-?” Poe asked.

Kylo nodded in comprehension.

They unlocked and opened the door, to the group of thirty-three First Order crew that had been in the operations room, that morning. Of course, these were only a miniscule portion of the entire army. How many others could be holding traitorous desires?

Kylo moved forward, skimming the minds of those before him, drawing out sexual needs, wants and fantasies. He saw himself and Hux, separate, together, in a variety of sexual stations and settings. This crew were inventive in their fantasies, running the gamut from crewmembers lustily thrusting into a moaning Hux on the platform in which he commanded from (this was a favourite of more than one) to Kylo tying a crew member to a torture chair and kneeling down, to lick between her legs. From great orgies involving a variety of alien bodies, to gang bangs in which he and/or Hux were penetrated one after the other. Some involved aspects of romance- Kylo exclaiming his love for a crew member, as he kissed down his torso. Others were more hardcore lust- Hux begging, in explicit language, to be roughly penetrated.

 In regards to Hux, Kylo found it interesting how disparate these fantasies were from the truth. Not one of the more romantic fantasies involved the smile that Hux often gave after lovemaking, that lit up his entire face, elevating it to beyond beautiful. In most of the hardcore lust fantasies, Hux lay motionless, passive to their attentions. The only times that Hux was ever passive in their lovemaking, was when Kylo had exhausted him to the point of near sleep. Other than that, he was as needy and aggressive as he was in every other aspect of his life.

Removing his mind from theirs, Kylo separated the bewildered fantasists from the others, eighteen in total, and ordered the rest to leave.

_Eighteen out of thirty-three?_

It was too disturbing a number.

“These ones,” Kylo said.

Hux now stepped forward, pink blanching his cheeks.

“You have all fantasized in a sexual way about either myself or your Supreme Leader, or both. This, I will not contend with. I will not risk our safety. Kylo, I allow you to execute them in any manner you see fit.”

At this, half of the First Order employees present gasped. Two more moaned.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Poe said, moving forward. “You can’t do this! These people have done nothing wrong! A fantasy is harmless!”

“Did I ask you to speak, prisoner?” Hux asked.

One of the men fell to his knees. “Please, sir. Mercy, I beg of you!”  He crawled in front of Hux, who kicked him back, disgust distorting his features.

“They weren’t part of the mutiny!” Poe insisted.

“Why do you care? These are not your people,” Kylo asked, intrigued by Poe’s defence of his enemies.

“The mutineers today. It wasn’t anything to do with lust. It was about wanting to dominate us, to destroy us, mind body and soul. If you do this, the mutineers have won.”

Kylo and Hux caught eyes, blue on brown.

“Why should we believe you?” Hux asked, swivelling around to face Poe, once more.

“What are you going to do? Kill anyone in the First Order with even the mildest of fantasies about you?”

“Please, General,” one of the men came forward. “I would never hurt you. Never you.”

Kylo didn’t need to search this one’s mind, to discover the emotion radiating from him. It was similar to what he felt, whenever he looked upon Hux’s visage.

Only, for him, it was reciprocated.

 “Today wasn’t about fantasies! They wanted to use rape as a tool to subjugate us. As a form of control!” Poe said.

Hux gazed at the First Order underlings before them. Some trembled, others openly cried. His attention turned back to Kylo.

_Maybe Poe is right. Maybe we are overreacting._

“Please don’t do this,” Poe said.

Kylo sighed, and shook his head.

“Go back to your stations,” Hux ordered. “We’ll deal with this later.”

The relieved looking crew were moving out the door, when Kylo had a brainstorm.

“Wait!” Kylo watched them halt before him. “Send out a message to the entire First Order on this base. I want you all in the hangar bay in one hour.” He pointed at the closest four people. “Take the bodies from the communications room and the two down the hall and place them on the platform of the hangar bay. I’ll send you instructions from there.”

The group nodded, saluted and continued piling out of the room. Hux went to go with them, but Kylo stopped him, with a hand on his shoulder, gripping his jaw to scrutinise him, once more. His lips, the pale throat, which created such pretty whimpering sounds of passion when they made love, his alabaster hairless chest, the golden hairs running down his arms and legs, the dimples of his buttocks and scar above his right thigh. These were all Kylo’s to enjoy, and no one else’s. That they determined to have the right to touch Hux, to even attempt to gaze upon the naked body Kylo coveted…they had been punished but no, to Kylo, it wasn’t enough. What if he hadn’t come to, in time to save him? If they had followed through with forcing what Hux gave so freely to him, would he ever be the same again?

The night before, Kylo was still greedy for him, scratching his chest and biting his neck and shoulders, still needing more. Despite his recent orgasm, he was convinced he could go a fourth time.

“You’ve wiped me out,” Hux had murmured. “I’m going to sleep for a very long time.”

“I could go again,” Kylo had then said.

When he had entered his lax body, Hux had laughed, cupping his hand around the back of Kylo’s neck.

“You are ravenous, aren’t you?”

To have those eyes sparkle with delight and humour, lust and love, as he took him, as opposed to the shame and horror the others planned to subject him to.

No.

No one would hurt his Hux again. He’d make certain of it.

“What’s your plan?” Hux asked.

“We show the ones on this base what we will do to those who mutiny,” Kylo said, before turning to Poe. “As for you… why are you here?” He placed his hand against the side of Poe’s temple.

“No! Don’t-“ Poe scuttled back.

“There’s no need to read his mind,” Hux said. “I know why he’s here,” He moved closer to Poe. “Always so close with the General. Yes, I’ve heard she treated you almost as a son. After she died, who replaced her? Corporal Heaten? Oh dear. With her dead, the Resistance is in shambles, isn’t it? You wanted one last shot at us. Even if it meant your own death. At least you’d go out with glory.”

Poe’s irises, focused on Kylo, burnt with a bright flame. “What you did to her. It took her a long time to give up on you. But, eventually, she did. The agony you put her through. She wanted so much, right to the end, to believe you could be turned back. You were the one who destroyed her.”

No, no. Kylo couldn’t hear this. Especially not from him.  Resistance scum. Nothing. No one. Just like the girl, Rey.

_They hold themselves so high…_

“I’ll get one of the stormtroopers to escort you back to your room,” he said. “We’ll come collect you in time for Hux’s speech.”

 “You killed your own mother,” Poe whispered. “And father.”

Kylo’s lips twisted into a grotesque half-smile.

“What did she do to you?” Poe shouted. “What did either of them do? You lived a pampered life! You didn’t struggle! You weren’t beaten or abused-“

“You know nothing of my life! Nothing!” The words left Kylo’s mouth before he was able to cease them.

_Damn him! Control. Must. Have. Control._

He ran a hand through his messy hair.

Footsteps sounded behind them. All three spun around, to two stormtroopers marching down the hall, towards them.

“Good!” Kylo gripped Poe’s upper arm and dragged him out of the room, before throwing him forward. “Take this prisoner back to his room.”

“Yes sir,” one of the stormtroopers said, before both grabbed Poe by his upper arms and marched him down the corridor.

Watching him leave, Kylo started, at the gentle hand on his bicep.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Hux said. “He’s deliberately trying to goad you. He knows nothing about you.”

“We need to go back to the control room. Now,” Kylo ordered.

Hux scrutinised him a moment, eyes travelling over Kylo’s face, before nodding.

*

Kylo stepped back from the podium, allowing Hux to be the centre, in acknowledgment that public speaking was his forte. The group of two thousand First Order personnel that served the base, but a fraction of the overall total, stood in their regiments, in the vast hangar, facing the small stage that had been hastily installed. The bodies of the fourteen mutineers, what was left of them, had been strung up, behind Hux, Poe and Kylo, in clear view of all. Kylo was impressed this had all been achieve within the space of one hour. Poe stood beside him, pale and frowning. Hux was even paler, dark circles under his eyes pronounced.

However, as he stepped forward, an enticing intensity exuded from his being, causing him to glow with veritable power. Kylo beamed with pride.

“First, I wanted to say congratulations. Congratulations for taking the right step forward, for a more peaceful and unified galaxy. Here, in the First Order, we will continue to make progress, to show the galaxy this is the correct way forward,” Hux paused. “Of course, there will always be those who resist us, who wish to cling onto the outdated remnants of the past. These fourteen mutineers who hang behind us, took the wrong path, decided to work against us and not for us. They decided brutalisation was the way forward. They threatened to force themselves on our prisoner. This is. Unacceptable. Furthermore, they threatened myself and the Supreme Leader. Anyone who attempts harm to any of us three, will suffer dire consequences. Anyone who threatens sexual or other violence on each other in the First Order, will also suffer the consequences. My no tolerance policy, in this regard has not changed. So, let us go forward, with transparency, to a brighter future.”

The two thousand members of the First order simultaneously saluted.

*

Leading Poe back into his room, Kylo placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder, noticing the slight tremble. His face was still too pale.

“I have a headache,” Hux said, rubbing his temples, answering Kylo’s unspoken question.

“Your little speech did nothing to convince me this isn’t a genocidal organisation full of lunatics wanting to take over the galaxy,” Poe said, moving past his foyer into the ensuing space, in which a lounge chair, coffee table and empty bookcase made up the loungeroom.

Kylo shook his head, as he kneaded the flesh on Hux’s thin shoulder, following after Poe.

“If we had wanted to, we would have killed you at any time. We haven’t. We want you to go back to the Resistance and tell them how much we have changed, with me in command as Supreme Leader. I’ve let go of the outdated dogma of the past. I would suggest you do the same,” Kylo said.

“I was almost gang raped today!” Poe said, his voice shaking.

“That was wrong. I put a stop to it. And we have a zero tolerance policy for it happening again. But, come on, Poe. You can’t deny that in the old Republic, possibly even in the Resistance, itself, there would be all kinds of assault happening.”

Poe’s eyes bulged, lips twitching, body locked in position. For a moment, it was as though Kylo was staring at a still statue.

“You should leave,” the tremble in Poe’s voice was more pronounced.

“Very well, we will come back later, when we’ll have a proper discussion.” Kylo was tempted to search past the edges of Poe’s mind. There was a confluence of emotion there, strong, painful, too intertwined for him to sort through.

He walked, with Hux, out of the room and Hux went to go left, back towards the communications room.

“Where are you going?” Kylo asked.

“Back to the central communications room.”

“No, you’re unwell.”

“I’m fine.”

“I can sense your migraine even from here.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hux insisted.

*

It took two hours, for Hux to reveal the extent of his migraine. As he continued his duties as commander, he grew steadily paler, the dark circles under his eyes becoming more pronounced. Kylo noticed his underlings glancing at each other, with worried expressions. Hux kept on top of his duties, somehow, but, after a while, it became clear that this was with a distinct lean, his long fingers gripping the edge of the console behind him, a clear tremble in his legs.

Concern had kept Kylo on the platform with him. Hux insisted to Kylo that he was fine, to stop bothering him. Finally, a captain was giving a report on food shortages on the planet Kykka, when Hux bent down, grabbed a waste bin from under a nearby desk and vomited into it.

“That’s it! I’m getting the doctor,” Kylo said.

“I’m fine!” Hux insisted.

“Get the doctor!” Kylo ordered a nearby woman, who saluted and rushed down the steps of the platform.

“I’m fine, honestly! Stop worrying!’ Hux snapped.

The control centre faded and Kylo visualised another room before him; a dining hall, filled with people in Resistance garb, eating what appeared to be an unappetising pile of sludge. Rey sat at one of the tables, rubbing a dour FN2187 on the back.

“He’s ok, they haven’t hurt him. We’ll get him back.”

On her other side, the maintenance worker, who Kylo knew the ex-stormtrooper had an adventure with, stared down at her meal, with an even glummer expression.

“Excuse me,” she stood up, her chair flinging back, as she ran from the room.

 _What is that about?_ Kylo pushed the thought out, to Rey.

_Poe. How is he?_

_He’s fine. We are treating him well. I’ll talk to him tonight. Hopefully we’ll come up with rational decisions, together. Tell FN2187 not to worry._

_Finn. His name is Finn._

Kylo shrugged.

_What’s happening with General Hux? He looks terrible._

_He’s also fine._

Kylo pulled his mind back, away from her and to the room, where the base doctor walked up the stairs, bag in hand.

*

Hux argued all the way back to their room, as Kylo knew he would. After relaying orders to his second-in-command, for the day, he still insisted that he could continue working. Kylo pulled rank, demanding he take time off, to recover from his migraine.

Back in the room, Hux didn’t say a word to Kylo as he pulled off his clothes, instead glaring at him, before climbing into bed. The doctor had given him pain relief, plus a sedative, telling him when he awoke, the migraine should be gone. Kylo peeled off his upper layers and climbed in with him.

“This is a waste of time,” Hux sulked.

Kylo pressed his torso against Hux’s back, kissing his love bitten shoulder.

“You’ve had a stressful day. I’m not surprised you now have a migraine.”

“They were planning to violate us and then make us watch while they forced themselves on you,” a shudder coursed through Hux’s slim frame. “Yes, slightly stressful.”

“I was never going to let that happen. I won’t let them hurt you. You’re my Hux.”

“Mm…” Hux settled back into his body, lifting his hand and kissing it. “A little possessive but that’s fine.”

“Mine,” Kylo mock growled, kissing his ear.

Within minutes, Hux’s breath became deep and even, in sleep. Though Kylo wasn’t in the least tired, he was content to lie with Hux, enjoying the rise and fall of his chest, the warmth of his slender frame. Kylo closed his eyelids and focused on his own breathing, on slowing his thoughts.

His mind wouldn’t focus. Lying with Hux, on their shared bed, his delectable body wedged up against him, he became erect, desire shooting through his being. He wanted Hux, needed to kiss him, suck him, bite him, be in him. Now.

Kylo rolled him onto his back.

“Hux…”

Hux didn’t move. Kylo kissed his jaw, sucked on his ear lobe; in the way that always created a welcome and encouraging set of whimpers, from the general. This time, however, Hux remained silent.

“Hux,” he said, louder, trailing his lips down to kiss his chest, biting his nipple. Hux moaned. “Wake up.”

“Mm…” A hand trailed through his hair.

Kylo parted Hux’s long, slender legs.

“Tired, Kylo,” Hux breathed.

“I want you,” Kylo fondled him. “I’ll get you in the mood.”

“Need to sleep,” Hux said.

“I want you, now,” Kylo moved up his torso, to kiss his lips.

“You told me to sleep. I’m resting. Later, Kylo.”

Kylo sighed. “It would be inappropriate for me to have sex with you right now, wouldn’t it?”

“As inappropriate as the other night when I woke up with a lust filled need for you, but was unable to wake you. I was tempted, but didn’t. So yes, you owe me an orgasm.”

Kylo laughed, kissed his nose and rested on his chest, closing his eyelids, and allowing the gentle twang of Hux’s heart to lull him to a state of pure relaxation.

Awareness crept over him. Someone was in the room with them. Kylo opened his eyelids and sat up.

Leia stood at the base of the bed.

Kylo’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping open.

“Thank you for taking care of my best pilot,” she said.

Kylo’s mouth opened and closed, his overactive mind, for the first time, unable to come up with a response, to the situation.

“What Rey said is right. I never gave up on you. Always held out hope…”

“Mom…” The word struggled out of his larynx. Kylo reached forward with his hand.

“He’s awaking now,” Leia said.

“Mom…please…”

Beside him, Hux moaned his name, planted wet kisses on his stomach. Leia nodded and vanished.

“Mom!”

“Kylo?” Hux sat up.

“I saw her! She was here!”

Hux ran a hand down his cheek. For a moment, Kylo wondered what he was doing, until he realised he was tracing the tears that ran down his cheeks.

“I saw her.”

“I believe you.”

Kylo cupped his face in his hands, staring into his azure irises, before leaning forward, to claim his mouth.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better…” Hux reached down to fondle Kylo. “One hour. And I go back to my command post.”

Kylo shook his head. “Even great intimacy has to be so regimented with you.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can add some… spice to the proceedings…”

*

“That took an hour and twenty,” Hux said, between gasps.

Kylo, trembling against him, glanced at the bedside clock and laughed.

“An hour and seventeen, if we’re going to be precise.”

Hux smiled back at him. Kylo caught a stray thought.

_Don’t get distracted. You know he’s so stunning you could stare at him for hours._

“Get up,” Hux whacked him on the ass. “We need to get changed. Shower first.”

“You are better.”

“Yes, well the sixty-niner was a particularly good remedy. We visit our prisoner first.” Hux frowned, his brows crinkling. “There’s something… odd… something I can’t…”

“You mean apart from the fact that he’s from the Resistance and is a bit shook up after being almost gang raped this morning? But yes, I agree. There is a… darkness there… a secret he’s been keeping.”

“I know about secrets,” Hux said. Kylo didn’t need to peer into his mind to understand the reference.

Brendol Hux.

He had spied glimpses of his childhood, without meaning to; the feelings of shame, of anger and powerlessness. He saw a young boy, trembling beneath his father’s rage, a young boy telling himself to be perfect, and even then, that not being enough to quell the abuse. The hard shell created by the abuse was difficult to penetrate, but Kylo saw through, in moments of rare vulnerability, as this, when Hux allowed him a peek into his fractured soul.

Luke had told him to repress his emotions, that a Jedi sublimated both love and hate, anger and sorrow. The more he tried, the stronger those emotions became. Perhaps this was what scared Luke, the one who reminded him of who he had been; a man who felt too deeply and too freely.

Although Hux held the pretence of being tightly controlled, the emotion was always there, lurking below the surface. He wasn’t as open as Kylo was, in his physique, in displaying what was in his mind, but Kylo knew him well enough now, to read his feelings in his eyes.

“A Jedi is taught to suppress all emotion, that anger, sorrow is not healthy. I don’t want to be that way. I can’t,” Kylo said.

“No, I’ve noticed that,” Hux smirked.

“That is not the man I want to be.”

Hux’s smirk uplifted into a full smile and he pecked his lips.

“Shower. I want to wash that gorgeous hair of yours.”

*

They reached the room holding Poe and nodded at the stormtrooper guard, who rushed to open it.

Stepping inside, an avalanche of dark emotions; sadness, fear, anger and horror bundled up into an overriding shame, slammed into Kylo. Similar to when Hux’s mind lingered on his own childhood and the physical and emotional abuse he suffered there. But this was different again.

Poe sat on the couch at the front of the room, knees drawn up with his arms around them, head on top, body wracked with sobs.

Tbc…


	5. Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all who are reading/commenting/sending kudos. :)
> 
> Warning in this chapter for non graphic referenced past sexual violence.
> 
> Also, this has hints of Stormpilot, which will be built upon, because I want Poe to be happy too.

Hux ran his soaped hands over the lines and planes of Kylo’s muscular chest. Although he had gazed upon his remarkable torso dozens of times now, Kylo’s aesthetic perfection still shocked him, every time. This was a beauty which rivalled the sculptures in the great museum of Hosnian Prime, before it was destroyed by Starkiller Base. Hux moved his hands further down, to soap the now lax member between his partner’s legs, which provided him such ecstasy in their intimacy, then over the broad, well-proportioned thighs. Naked under the shower water with Kylo and his magnificent body, it was difficult not to be self-conscious, in regards to his own physique; which he had long regarded as too pale and skinny. If Kylo was a sculpture made by Kyalgia, regarded as the greatest artist of his time, Hux was a drawing by a third-grade student.

Kylo gripped his chin and cupped his face, angling it up to meet his own.

“I happen to adore this lovely body.”

Hux scowled.

“Stop reading my mind, Kylo.”

Kylo grinned and pushed him back against the shower’s cool wall tiles, kissing him in the lingering way in which he approved. Hux was better able to enjoy Kylo’s affections, now that nails were no longer being driven straight into his brain and his stomach was no longer queasy. Earlier, when his skull had started to pound, he had been adamant that he could have stayed on the bridge. He’d experienced migraines before, albeit not as severe. However, Kylo had been insistent that he needed rest, in order to perform his tasks to the best of his abilities. When Kylo had then accompanied him back to the room, Hux had clamped down on his relief, lest Kylo picked up on it. The new Supreme Leader was not as wise as Snoke, and, furthermore, a terrible military actioner. Hux was happy to help him with his plan to take over the galaxy with less violent means, and so far, it appeared to be working. However, he didn’t trust leaving Kylo alone in the main control headquarters, even for a few hours, fearful that when he arrived back, Kylo would have enacted a lunacy, such as wiping out half of the men and women under his command. Best to leave the actual running of the First Order to one with more composure; himself.

“You’re handsome, beautiful, pretty. At least half the First Order members here think so,” Kylo insisted.

“At least half of them are attracted to the power that I hold. Nothing more,” Hux pecked Kylo on his sulking lips, once more. “We should finish up and get dressed.”

*

After dressing and grooming, Kylo ran a hand through Hux’s carefully styled hair. Frowning at him, Hux combed his hair back into place.

Walking down the corridors, afterwards, to Poe’s room, Kylo again reached his hand out to ruffle Hux’s hair, in view of stormtroopers moving back and forth. Hux again frowned at him and used his hand to soothe the short strands down again. Kylo grinned and messed up his hair again. Hux sighed.

Kylo, he noticed, was more tactile in public, not considering who was around when he touched him. He was never vulgar, for which Hux was pleased. The touches were always subtle; a kiss to the back of Hux’s neck, the brief holding of his hand. Although Hux was ravenous with his attentions towards Kylo in private, decorum dictated that he withhold extreme forms of affection while around the men and women under his charge.

“Having fun there?”

This time, he ducked out of the way, to avoid Kylo touching his hair once more, before patting it down with his hand. Kylo’s brows knitted and Hux’s feet turned ninety degrees, his body propelling backwards and slamming into the plaster beside them.

“Kylo…” He warned, as Kylo smirked, pressing their torsos together. “What did I tell you about using your powers on me?”

“Pretty,” Kylo brushed his lips against Hux’s and pulled back. Hux shook his head, brushed down his uniform and hair and kept walking, in time with Kylo.

“You’re incorrigible,” Hux said. “Don’t do that again or I’ll withhold sex tonight.”

“You wouldn’t. You want me too much,” Kylo said, with an infuriatingly smug tone.

“I have far more self-control than you,” Hux said.

“Fine! I’ll be good,” Kylo’s ensuing cute pout caused Hux to smirk.

They reached the room holding Poe and nodded at the guard, who opened the door.

Hux entered and stopped short at seeing the destitute man, sobbing into his hands. In his tenure as general of the First Order he had seen a plethora of sobbing, screaming, begging and shouting people. This, however, was the first time in which he was baffled as to the reason why. Poe had been attacked earlier that day, they both had been. However, Poe had not shown any signs of being traumatised. Delayed reaction? He glanced at Kylo. Perhaps Kylo’s ability to read minds would come in handy, at this juncture.

They stepped further into the room and Poe looked up, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Is this what you wanted to see, you psychopaths? Is it fun for you, seeing people break down in front of you?”

Hux’s allowed his displeasure to show in the brief line appearing in his forehead.

_Fun? No. Necessary, at times? Yes._

“Well, no. In fact, I encourage actively showing emotion,” Kylo said.

“Yes, that is true, for Kylo,” Hux murmured.

“In my Jedi training, we were taught to push down grief, or any other negative emotions. That they were dangerous. They’re not.”

“I agree… to some extent,” Hux said. “But there needs to be discipline. You’ve proven this, Kylo when you allow your emotions to overtake logic. You’ve destroyed countless First Order equipment with your temper tantrums.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed.

“You’re really going to start this now?”

“I’m merely making a point. Sometimes, when it comes to emotion, a little decorum is needed.”

“And you’re often at your most adorable, Hux, when you let go of that tightly controlled exterior and let loose in a torrent of emotion,” Kylo said, a smug gleam in his eyes, as he reached out again and ruffled Hux’s hair.

Poe stared at them as though they had spouted arms on the tops of their heads.

“You two were always rumoured to hate each other! I’m puzzled as to how you could be intimate with each other.”

“We did…” Hux said. “But we realised we worked better together and not in opposition. Especially now Supreme Leader Snoke is dead.”

Poe’s brown eyes flicked from one to the other, as he bit his bottom lip, before stopping on Hux.

“I want to talk to Hux, and only Hux.”

“No,” Kylo said.

“Fine,” Hux said. “It’s alright, Kylo. You can go.”

“I am Supreme Leader here!” Kylo shouted. “You don’t tell me what to do!”

“Alright, what do you want to do, _Supreme Leader_?” Hux asked, sardonically.

Kylo snarled, gripped Hux by the back of the head and kissed him firmly on the lips, tongue ravishing his mouth. Hux allowed the kiss but pulled away as soon as possible, in awareness that this was more a display for Poe, over his usual genuine affection. Kylo shot a glare at Poe and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Would you say he’s a bit… possessive of you?” Poe asked, staring incredulously at the now closed door.

“What do you want?” Hux folded his arms.

Poe turned back to face him and shook his head.

“Why are you with him? He’s unhinged. He’ll destroy the First Order.”

Hux responded with a glare. Poe breathed out through his nose, then bit his lip, his torso lengthening, giving Hux the distinct impression that he had decided on a new tactic.

“I now know why he was so angry at me, when I was first captured here,” a light smile played at the edges of his lips. “He isn’t running the First Order how you wanted it to be run, admit it,” Poe stepped closer, moving into Hux’s body space. “This is not what you signed up for.”

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, his abdominal muscles squeezing, as he took a step back.

“It’s ok, I know you want me-“ Poe said, brown eyes so close he could see every individual eyelash. His hand reached up, fingers trailing down Hux’s jaw.

Hux shuffled back two steps, shoving Poe’s hand aside. “Take your hands off me!”

“I understand if you’re afraid-“ Poe’s eyes were wide, supplicating.

The Hux of six months before would have grabbed Poe, stripped him, dragged him into the room, threw him on the bed and thrusted into him until both were crying out with passion. Now, the attempted seduction only served to pulsate his brain in his skull, in a dim imitation of his earlier migraine.

“I don’t want to deflate your ego but I don’t want you,” Hux said. “Are you handsome? Sure. But you are nothing compared to Kylo. His little finger holds more beauty than your entire body.”

“You really are in love with him,” Poe’s eyes widened further, until they appeared to engulf his entire face. “And I’ve insulted you.”

“Yes, you have!” Hux allowed the fury that pounded his brain to give voice. “Was this your plan? To try and convince me to turn for you? Pathetic!”

“I’ll admit, I’ve lost my touch. Should have thought this through.”

“Yes, you should have!” Hux stormed out of the room. Poe called out for him to stop but he ignored him, passing the guard and nodding at him to lock the door.

*

He located Kylo in the far west training room; settled down on the floor, cross-legged and meditating.

“You wouldn’t believe what that idiot tried to pull!” Hux slammed the door behind him, as he stormed towards him. “That scum attempted to seduce me-“

In response, Kylo’s serene face discoloured deep red. He stood, tore his lightsaber from its holster, switched it on and slammed it into the ground.

“No! no no no no!” With each exclamation, the crystal blade sliced into the floor, sparks shooting off the edges.

“Kylo stop that!” Hux demanded.

This time, he hit the floor not because of Kylo’s powers, but because of the brute strength of the man, himself. He switched off the lightsaber, grabbed Hux around the waist and threw him down. Both landed on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

“You’re mine!” Kylo said, kissing Hux on the neck, as he tore at his coat.  “He can’t have you!”

“If you’ll stop and listen for a moment!” Hux pushed him off and sat up. “I turned him down. Told him you have more beauty in your finger than he does in his entire body.’

“Did he touch you?” Kylo’s eyes were still blazing, as he also sat up.

“He didn’t get the chance. When I told him I wasn’t interested, he backed off. And you have demonstrated- yet again- your complete lack of control. In fact, I find it _offensive_ you have reacted in such an extreme way to this. It’s as though you don’t trust me!”

“No, not _you_. He wants you. I sensed it, the moment I stepped into the room.”

_What is he blathering about?_

“I knew, as soon as he wanted you on your own, he was going to try seduce you… Please, please don’t leave me,” Kylo begged.

“I already told you I turned him down! Thanks, Kylo. Thanks for the trust!” Deep hurt sliced through his heart, with such power, it astonished Hux that Kylo could affect him in such a fashion.

“I’m sorry,” Hux could see the struggle in his irises, as Kylo forced himself to calm down. “This is the first time I can remember that I have had an equal, to spend my life with.” Kylo grabbed his hand, holding it in his own, which was cold and clammy. “One I am proud to rule the galaxy with, to be with, in an intimate way. But with that comes the fear. Someone is going to come and take you away from me. I can’t lose you.”

Hux’s anger and hurt dissolved as he stared into his partner’s lustrous eyes, the depth of turbulent emotion that, as always, swirled in the dark irises.

“You’re so striking it’s almost painful to look at you. You’re my Kylo. Don’t worry. Not going to happen. I’m not going anywhere.” He took Kylo’s plush lips in a tender kiss.

They pulled back and Kylo’s face lit up in a relieved smile.

“I want to go back and talk to Poe.”

“Kylo,” Hux warned. “Remember our decision to not harm him. He made a move. I denied him. He backed off.”

“Why would he do this, to begin with?”

“Indeed, why would he?” Hux pondered.  
*

When they came in the second time, Poe again sat on the couch with his legs drawn to his chin. Upon seeing him, he stood, the blood drained from his face, lips twitching.

“You’ve come in here to kill me, haven’t you?”

Hux recalled Kylo’s assertion that Poe was attracted to him.  Here, with Poe’s focus on Kylo, the idea was ridiculous. The attempted seduction was a ploy or trick. He was convinced.

“Why did you attempt to seduce my Hux?” Kylo asked.

“A way of attempting to manoeuvre the situation to my benefit. Besides, you’re cute, Hux, in a pasty, skinny, ginger kind of way,” Poe shrugged.

“Thank you for the beautiful compliment,” Hux said, sarcastically, as Kylo took out his lightsaber and switched it on, in a clear threatening gesture towards Poe.

 “Possessiveness is not romantic, Kylo,” Poe said.

“I sense confusion,” Kylo said, stepping forward and switching off the lightsaber. “When we came in you were crying. Why?” He reached his hand up, to touch Poe’s temple. Poe grabbed his wrist.

“You don’t need to. I’ll tell you why. You’re right. I am confused. I have… questions in regards to the Resistance. Maybe what I’ve been taught my entire life isn’t as sound as I was led to believe.”

“The great pilot of the Resistance now has doubts?” Hux said. “Don’t take us for idiots.”

“I’m not!” Poe said. “Ever since General Organa passed, everything changed. The Resistance attacked planets sympathetic to the First Order. They have never done that before!”

“General Organa was my enemy but I respected her,” Hux admitted. “She was, indeed, a great leader.”

Poe cocked his head, frowning at Hux. “Why did you save me? Why did you kill those two men who were dragging me away? Why would you care if they raped me?”

“I’ve told you, that is not the First Order I am running! I told the others you were to be treated well, that you were not to be abused in any fashion. When you were captured before, you were tortured, true, but that was for a specific purpose; to obtain information about the droid off you. There was no reason to torture or harm you, this time. Harming another for fun is not the First Order! I accept discipline from my men and women. Those men were planning to degrade you. Well, not when I am still commander of the First Order!”

Poe regarded him with an odd, closed expression, a slight line appearing between his eyebrows. Incensed, Hux continued.

“We stay on target! We focus on what needs to be achieved. We don’t abuse another for kicks. That is unacceptable!” Hux said.

Poe continued to stare at him, the complex emotions intermingling in his irises combining to one, as though he was coming up to a conclusion, of sorts, in his mind.

“Before, you asked who replaced General Organa. It was General Henley,” Poe said.

Hux snorted, as Kylo shot him a bewildered look.

“Henley is a confounded moron. No wonder the Resistance is falling apart, with him in command,” Hux said.

“So, you know about Henley?”

“Everyone knows Henley… but for Kylo it seems,” Hux said, confirming Kylo’s dumbfounded expression. “Yes, he was commander at the Battle of Yfredes. His blundering miliarial leadership caused fifty thousand of his own men in the Republic to be killed. I almost felt sorry for them. It was far too easy for the First Order to pick them off. In fact, I called the First Order off the attack. It is unsporting when the enemy makes it too easy to win. That was what I did respect about the Resistance under General Organa. She ran a tough, tight Resistance. However, under Henley, it makes sense you decided to go rogue.”

“General Henley is a monster,” Poe said, eyes skittering down to the ground.

“What did he do to you?” Kylo asked.

“No, it’s not what he did. It’s what he _didn’t_ do,” Poe still didn’t make eye contact.

“What does that mean?” Hux asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Poe said, looking up. “But Kylo’s right. I am confused. Tell me more about this new First Order you two are running.”

“We don’t need to take over the galaxy. We _are_ the galaxy. We have the power,” Hux explained. “But, we want to depart from the illusion we are a greedy, power hungry organisation insistent on death and destruction.”

“You did destroy five planets,” Poe pointed out.

“We no longer buy up military resources, at some cost, and are concentrating on using our military to provide food crops and supplies to impoverished areas. We’ve removed dictators from planets and installed more benevolent leaders, who encourage democracy. Our plan is to uplift the peoples of the galaxy, as it’s always been, so they see us as the benevolent leaders we are.”

“Hm… that sounds as delusional as you’ve always been,” Poe’s glibness sparked Hux’s irritation.

“Why did you try and seduce this delusional, genocidal psychopath, then? Wouldn’t you be afraid I’d bite straight through your penis, if I could find it, that is?”

A wide grin elevated Poe’s delicate features to greater beauty.

_Still not as beautiful as my Kylo._

“So, you have thought about going down on me?” Poe asked.

“You think far too highly of yourself,” Hux shook his head.

“You will apologise now for speaking to my Hux with such insolence!” Kylo raged.

“He did just insult me,” Poe said.

Kylo stared at Poe, eyes a burning flame in his pale face. Poe gasped, face scrunching up, as a line of sweat dripped down his forehead. Hux looked from one to the other, intrigued as to what was happening.

“What are you-? No! Don’t! Stop that!” Poe held up a hand before his face, as though to physically cease Kylo’s mental penetration.

“Hux isn’t the one you want,” Kylo said, his eyes losing their intense glow. “Oh, this is beautiful! If we can convince you to join us, and you can convince _him_ , it will come full circle again.”

“ _He_ will never join you,” Poe said.

Hux stared at Poe, puzzled a moment, before the disparate puzzle pieces floating around in his mind, of Kylo, Poe, the anonymous ‘he’ and a circle, joined together, to create a glorious whole.

“Oh, this is rich!” Hux laughed. “Surprising _you_ would want such an idiot.”

“He is not an idiot. He’s one of the bravest men I’ve met. He left you lot, didn’t he? At great cost. You want to talk civilly. Don’t call Finn an idiot,” Poe said.

Hux and Kylo caught eyes and laughed together.  It was a glorious moment.

“Thank you, Poe for the humour,” bursts of giggles still erupted out of Hux’s throat from the anger twisting Poe’s handsome features. “I’m sorry…FN2187…” He still couldn’t cease his giggles. “Of all people…He could do so much better, wouldn’t you agree, Kylo?”

“I’ve never seen you more amused,” Kylo said. “It’s cute.”

“He’s worth more than fifty of you two,” Poe said.

“You must have low standards, then, considering you were just attempting to seduce me,” Hux said wryly.

Poe shook his head.

“What am I doing even talking to you psychopaths? I don’t believe you would care if any of your First Order were abused.”

Hux clenched his fists.

“You’re wrong,” he said. “We’ll leave you alone, to allow you time to consider how wrong you are.”

He signalled to Kylo and stalked out of the room.

“Why are we even bothering with him?” Hux asked, once they were out of earshot of the stormtrooper, guarding the locked door, behind them. “He’s established he’s only-“

Kylo grabbed him by his upper arms with a painful grip and backed him against the corridor wall with such force his head slammed against the plaster.

“Kylo, what-?” Kylo’s hot, insistent tongue devouring his mouth halted his protest.

A part of Hux wished Kylo would not enact this ridiculous display of ownership in front of the stormtroopers walking past. A larger part was so consumed by the enticing writhing and moaning body pressed against his, that he decided proprietary didn’t matter.

“Bedroom, now!” He ordered.

They raced through the corridors and, once inside their room, undressed with a speed that surely beat a disrobing record, devouring each other’s flesh with their tongues, teeth and eyes. Hux slid down Kylo’s body, eagerly taking him in his mouth, as their fingers pressed up inside each other. As ecstasy engulfed his being, Hux’s moans combined with Kylo’s. One would have to enter the other soon, before it was too late.

He moved back up Kylo’s frame and Kylo shoved him down and over onto his back, pressing his broad thighs into Hux’s hips, and wasting no time in pushing Hux’s erection into himself, a millimetre at a time. Needing more of the delicious sounds emanating from Kylo’s throat, Hux reached up, tweaking Kylo’s nipples and jerking the turgid flesh of his erection. As always, Kylo read his mood correctly. This was the kind of intimacy he was yearning for; hard and faster, with scratches and love bites to show proof of their need for each other.

“Mm… that’s nice,” Kylo said.

“Just nice?” Hux sat up, pulling Kylo forward, to mash lips together, his hand continuing to stroke, the other roughly scouring his muscular torso.

“More than nice…”

Hux groaned, as Kylo continued sliding down his erection, sucking him into his tight heat.

“You’re incredible…”

In response, Kylo frantically bounced up and down, leaning forward, to bite his lips. Hux groaned, scratching his blunt fingernails down his back, across his buttocks.

“Yes,” Kylo sighed, rolling over onto his side, his moans encouraging Hux to thrust faster, his fingers digging into his hips, nails breaking through the flesh. Kylo rolled again, so Hux was on top, hooking his legs around his waist and groaning with each thrust. Hux cried out. He wasn’t going to last much longer. No, this wasn’t fair. He needed to stay inside Kylo, to relish in the pull of his body, in the strong legs so tight around him.

Groaning with frustration, he reached his peak, emptying himself inside his lover, before collapsing on top of him. Kylo allowed him to come down, removing himself out of him, before he settled Hux down onto his back, once more and opened his legs, fitting them snugly between his hips. This time the kiss was tender, lacking the desperate need of when Hux had just penetrated Kylo. He entered Hux with slow precision, pleasuring the flesh of his thighs and back with light, sensual touches. Hux stroked his soft hair, releasing from his mouth to plant kisses over his neck, as Kylo thrust into him, with gentle movements. Even though they had now made love dozens of times, he was still taken aback by Kylo’s change, on a whim, from desperate passion, to tenderness with him, his treating of him as precious, wanted, needed.

It was the first time, in his entire thirty-four years alive, that Hux had ever felt needed, by another human being.

Kylo stopped moving, trailing a finger down his cheek, sparking electricity with the touch. Hux grinned back at him.

_He's so beautiful it's almost irritating._

Kylo sighed, leaning down to kiss him once more, as he thrusted faster within him. His thrusts became erratic and he pulled away from his mouth to nibble on his ear. Hux roamed his hands down his back, over the flexing muscles, Kylo’s breath harsh against his ear.

“Oh Hux…” Kylo moaned, as warmth spurted inside him.

Kylo’s mouth caught his again and Hux responded with equal vigour, flinging his arm around Kylo’s broad shoulders. Mine, Hux told himself. Kylo is mine.

Kylo pulled back, a beatific smile playing on his lips.

“Shower,” Hux said. “Then we go back to work.”

“I may have to take you again, later though.”

“We’ll see,” Hux said.

*

“Sir, we have news from the Alectan sector,” the commander said, walking up the platform to stand before Hux. “They have squashed the rebellion on Tarneit, with minimal casualties.”

“Good, good,” Hux said.

So far, it had been a productive afternoon. Kylo, on the platform with him, stood back, as usual, allowing Hux to command as he pleased, only occasionally adding input. One such direction occurred an hour earlier, when Kylo ordered him off the command platform, out of the room and into a janitor’s closet a few corridors down. Once inside, Kylo kissed him thoroughly and pushed him to his knees. Twenty minutes later, both emerged from the closet, with sated smiles.

Contrary to his former views, being taken off half-way through his duties to relieve his stress through a pleasing orgasm, caused Hux to be more focused on priorities, once he returned.

Looking over his hardworking First Order members, on the floor below, a strong sense of pride elongated Hux’s spine. They had achieved so much, in the months that he and Kylo were in command, taken the First Order far, in achieving peace and control of the galaxy.

“Sir!” The fuzzy hologram materialised before him, of one of his most diligent commanders, shaking him from his mental meanderings. “The prisoner, sir is attempting to escape. He has killed three stormtroopers.”

 “Where is he now?” He asked, moving down the stairs, with Kylo following.

“I can find him,” Kylo said.

“The hangar bay,” the holographic commander responded.

“Of course, he is. He’ll be trying to find a craft, to escape with. Lock down all exits.”

“We have already done that, sir.”

“Good work, commander. I’ll take it from here,” Hux said and the hologram disappeared. “Why would he do this?” He asked, as he and Kylo rushed through the ensuing corridors, to the hangar bay. “I was sure we were getting through to him.”

Kylo didn’t respond. As the continued to move closer to the hangar bay, Hux withdrew his blaster, his chest clenching at the sight of the dead stormtroopers at the entrance of the vast room. Poe would pay for this, he vowed.  Hux took out a mirror and slid it out from the doorway, showing a reflection of the room. If Poe was in there, he was well hidden.

“There is no need for that,” Kylo said, and brazenly entered.

“Kylo!” Hux called out after him, hesitated, and entered, with his weapon drawn.

Kylo flicked his hand to the side and a blaster pistol flung out, from behind a wall of boxes of mechanical plane parts, in the far-left corner. He flicked his hand again, and Poe was dragged out, the boxes parting to let him through, as he zoomed along the ground towards them. He reached within a metre of Kylo, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Hux said, as Kylo lifted the pilot into his arms.

“Would you have preferred a shootout?”

“No, I guess not. What are you going to do with him?”

“Take him back to his lodgings and decide from there.”

*

To Hux, they must have appeared quite the spectacle, Kylo walking the corridors, with the unconscious pilot in his arms, and Hux alongside him. The passing stormtroopers said nothing, but Hux was certain there would be gossip in the underground cantina, that night.

They reached the room, the door wide open, and both stepped over the threshold, before Kylo moved further forward and threw Poe down onto the lounge chair.

Poe moaned, his eyelashes fluttering. Kylo leant forward, his hands on either arms of the chair.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Poe said, opening his eyes.

“Why? After everything we did for you?” Kylo’s body trembled with untapped rage.

“I needed to escape.”

Kylo placed a hand on Poe’s temple.

“No, don’t! Don’t!”

Hux edged forward, watching the second mind extraction with curiosity.

_What is Kylo looking for?_

Poe screamed, batting at Kylo with his hands, tears and sweat pouring down his cheeks. He collapsed, forward, as Kylo continued to place his hand against his temple.

_Wonder what is milling in that brain of Poe Dameron?_

Kylo gasped, pulled back.

“Kylo?” Hux asked. Kylo was pale, shaken. He pulled away from Poe and threw up onto the carpet.

“Kylo!” Hux rushed over to him, drew his trembling body into his arms, stroked his hair.

“I saw Poe standing before Henley. He was younger… maybe ten years younger. Henley sat behind a desk. Poe talked of a great disservice that had been done to him. Henley told him to let it go, that he wouldn’t take action. He admonished Poe for coming to him, saying if anyone found out, it would mark him as less than a man, despite his hero status, that it would tarnish the reputation of the Resistance.”

Hux’s hand froze in Kylo’s hair. Rumours held that Henley was a cuck, but he hadn’t understood how much, until this moment.

“I wanted to know more, so I reached further back into his mind. A few months before that, I saw Poe in a bar, a dingy place. Four men came up to him, started harassing him for being part of the Resistance. Poe said he’d convince them otherwise if they brought him a drink. They did and he started slurring his words. It was clear they’d drugged the drink. Then, the memory gets muddled. They brought him to a back room, took off his clothes.”

Hux swallowed, not liking where this was going.

“One after the other, they forced themselves on top of him. I could feel his horror, his disbelief and shame. His anguish…” Kylo blinked and tears ran down his face.

Hux bent his head down and buried his face in his hair, clutching him closer to himself.

“These men weren’t from the First Order. They were part of the Republic. Men who had failed the pilot criteria to join the Resistance.”

Hux lifted his head, to regard the still unconscious pilot, experiencing an emotion he never considered he would feel, for any member of the Resistance.

Pity and anger, on Poe’s behalf.

Tbc…


	6. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers :)
> 
> Warning in this chapter for more details of Poe's rape, and references to attempted child sexual molestation (non graphic), as well as more talk of Hux's canon childhood abuse. There is also victim blaming of the worst sort.
> 
> Also, Kylo is a "monster" towards Poe, in this chapter. So, nothing new for him.

Kylo forced his way into Poe’s mind out of sheer frustration, over any other reason; a need to punish, to demonstrate what he did to ones who betrayed his trust. That he had been having a rather pleasant day had nothing to do with his current irritation with the Resistance pilot, or so he told himself. Earlier, he had felt goofy, which was a new, interesting, but not unappealing sensation. Hux had reacted with typical irritation to Kylo’s messing up of his always impeccably groomed hair, causing the gleeful need to repeatedly ruffle the red strands, to press up against his neat, pressed uniform, to pacify his need for the general with sweet kisses in front of his subordinates.

Hux, as always, dealt with his subordinates with his usual curt authority. His underlings responded, in turn, with increased productivity. In fact, watching his men and women interact with the general, it was clear they respected, and even admired Hux. They didn’t show Kylo the same courtesy. Instead, he sensed great fear and intimidation, as well as confusion, as to why Hux was with him. He told himself this didn’t matter, as long as they did the work. However, it didn’t cease the downward sag of his shoulders, the clenching of his throat, whenever the First Order members gave him a wide berth as he passed, their faces tightening, as opposed to relaxing, whenever Hux was in the vicinity.

Poe’s attempted escape had excused Kylo from deliberating on such trifle matters. Upon seeing the dead stormtroopers in the hangar bay, Hux didn’t say a word. However, Kylo didn’t need to sense his emotions, to recognise the disgust and anger clenching his delicate features. Moving further into the hangar bar, he used the Force to subdue the pilot with ease and efficiency.

As soon as he then collected Poe in his arms, Kylo decided what he would do.

Rushing through the corridors, they reached Poe’s room. The door was still left wide open, from where he’d burst out. The dead stormtrooper guard had at least been cleared away.

Stepping through the threshold and placing Poe into the nearest armchair, Kylo reasoned to himself he’d had enough of Poe’s games. If Poe wasn’t going to be straight with them, he’d take what he needed by mental force.

As when he had used his powers to force through Poe’s mind before, he was able to sort through memories, to arrive at a specific source. The first time, he’d compelled his attention on memories pertaining to the droid. This time, it was more difficult, as he wasn’t sure what he was searching for, so he had to retreat backwards from Poe’s tears, that morning, shuffling through memories at lightning speed, as Poe struggled against him, attempting to throw up diversions; grotesque images of vulgar death and destruction, of Hux lying dead and mutilated before him, of Poe and Hux entwined and naked. Kylo easily threw the images aside, in the knowledge that Poe was deliberately picturing them in his mind, to push Kylo out of it.

Leia appeared, five years younger, standing with Poe in the centre of a vast library, filled, from floor to ceiling, with books.

“Poe, anything you need to tell me… anything…”

Poe shook his head. “I’m fine.”

He lingered on that memory a moment, on her eyes, the same shade as his, before continuing. A name flashed before him- Henley. Tears now streamed down Poe’s face, from his attempts to push him out of his mind.

The image appeared in his mind of a heavyset blond man with a thick moustache, seated in a plush leather chair, behind a wide desk that was littered with papers. Poe, appearing pale and unkempt, stood on the other side of the desk.

Poe screamed in excruciation, from his attempt to force the image away from Kylo. Kylo held on tight, heart hammering. This had to be the one.

“I need to tell you what happened on Hosnian Prime sir, when I was on break there,” the Poe of the memory said.

“Yes, continue…”

Poe bit his lip, hesitating. “I was… I was at a bar and four men came up to me, told me they’d applied for the pilot academy and been rejected. Started making fun of the Resistance, saying it was useless, antiquated. I told them if they brought me a drink, I could persuade them otherwise. So, they brought me a drink…They must have drugged it, sir. I couldn’t move, couldn’t fight back. Sir they… they raped me… in a back room,” he wiped away twin tears from his cheeks. “I didn’t catch their names but I have the name of the bar and descriptions of them.”

“Raped you?” Henley’s thick brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I was drowsy from what they’d given me, couldn’t fight back. They dragged me to a room in the back of the pub, stripped me naked and took it in turns forcibly penetrating me. I will, of course go in more detail in my official report.”

“Let it go, Poe,” Henley said.

Poe blinked.

“Sir?”

“Don’t bother with your report. I won’t action this.”

Poe gaped at him. Kylo sensed the chill of shock blanketing his body, numbing his tired muscles.

“Why did you come to me with this?” Henley’s eyes were frigid steel. “The great pilot of the Resistance. Who will make Captain one day, who may even serve under General Organa, herself. But you now tell me four men managed to overpower you? That they made you their whore? People see you as a great hero. If this was made public, they no longer will. No one can know you were made out to be less than a man. That will not only tarnish your reputation but also that of the Resistance. I can’t have that. You should have been more careful. Please don’t bother me with this trifle again. You are dismissed.”

The numb shock experienced by Poe continued in Kylo’s body.

He continued moving into his mind, further back into Poe’s past. At this point, Poe longer fought him, had fallen unconscious.

Kylo witnessed the four men, all young, late teens to early twenties and far more muscular than Poe, surround him at the bar, observed them argue with him that the Resistance was nothing, not worthy of paying any attention to. They had failed pilot training but they knew his identity. Everyone knew who he was.

Kylo didn’t observe them drug him, because Poe didn’t observe the drugging. But Kylo sensed the lethargy, the fog that enveloped his mind. He was barely cognisant of being moved, of being stripped of his clothes. When the first one entered him, grunting and laughing, Poe was too disorientated to be aware of what was happening, at first. The truth hit both him and Kylo simultaneously; excruciating pain but also shame, fear, anger. Poe tried to push his attacker off himself, but was too weak.

Kylo suffered through the first rape, feeling Poe’s terror and pain, the burning agony inside him, the unwanted hands, lips and teeth dirtying his body with their touch. When the next man climbed on top and repeated the same action, driving into the pilot with no regard for his comfort, laughing at his cries of distress, Kylo could not bear to be cognisant of his anguish any longer, in the knowledge this travesty would be repeated over and over, with the other rapists.

He pulled himself out of Poe’s mind and vomited all over the ground, still shaking, stomach twisting at Hux’s gentle touch.

The shame and horror lingered in his body. Kylo was positive he had never been hurt in such a horrific fashion and yet…yes, the shame, the degradation was familiar, somehow. His mind conjured am image of Snoke, recalling the mental anguish, of having his cognition torn open, so that every facet of himself, every hidden secret was exposed, from his fantasies involving revenge on the ones at school who bullied him, to his bourgeoning sexuality, involving lustful thoughts of both men and women. He recalled working with Snoke in secret, the long hours being trained to move from the light and into the darkness, the thrill and shame of hiding such knowledge from his parents.

No. This wasn’t the same as what happened with Poe, not at all, so why was his mind treating the memories involved as though it was?

Poe’s eyelids fluttered open and he glared at Kylo.

“You are a monster,” he said, his voice breaking. “Don’t come near me again.”

Kylo moved back, his heart still pounding from what he had experienced in Poe’s mind, stomach still queasy.

Hux stepped forward. “Kylo told me what he saw, what they did to you.”

“Don’t you-“ Poe’s eyes blazed.

“How you tried to tell someone in authority but they twisted it against you. That was wrong.”

Poe folded his arms, his glare deepening, as Hux stared down at him a long moment.

“I had a… difficult childhood. In school, the other students left me alone, fearful of my father. This at least stopped them from bullying me. Stopped them from interacting with me at all.”

Poe’s arms loosened and the glare changed to an expression of keen interest. Kylo’s lips downturned into a pout that drooped his entire face. Hux had told him very little of his childhood and now was willing to spill all to the enemy?

“When I was eleven years old, I had a teacher. Mr Greenblatt. Took a liking to me. Always praised me for my work. Told me what a great student I was,” Hux took a deep breath. “One time, he pulled me aside after class, told me he wanted to show me something. He asked me if I’d ever touched another man. I was confused, at first, with what he wanted. Then he unzipped his trousers, asked me to take it out… I ran…Told my father, expecting him to march up to the school and get Mr. Greenblatt fired. Instead, he blamed me. Said I must have done something to cause him to treat me in such a sickening fashion.”

Poe’s face now elongated into an expression of pure outrage.

“My father always expressed his disappointment in me with his fists. A teacher attempting to molest me was deemed my fault.”

“That’s terrible,” Poe said. “I’m so sorry that happened. What happened to that asshole sick twisted paedophile?”

“He was eventually sacked, when another student came forward with a complaint against him.”

Poe stood up, eyes boring into Hux’s, as though sizing him up.

“Poe Dameron,” he said, a wry, yet sad grin uplifting his still puffy-eyed face.

“Armitage Hux,” Hux shook his hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Armitage.”

“Hux, please…I can’t stand my actual name.”

“No, I wouldn’t either,” a spark of humour now appeared in Poe’s continued smile.

“You should talk. Poe. What name is that?”

Kylo could stand no more. He turned and stormed out of the room.

“Kylo?” Hux asked but Kylo ignored him.

Kylo nodded at the stormtrooper, now stationed outside, to lock them in. If they wanted to bond over childhood trauma, fine. It wasn’t as though Hux had ever told him that story. He supposed Hux deemed Kylo not worthy enough, to divulge his valued childhood secrets. But Poe Dameron, however, the pilot… why not? They could spend an afternoon trading in painful memories-

“Now, what the hell are you doing?”

Kylo skidded, as Luke materialised before him. Two stormtroopers, walking towards Kylo, evidentially didn’t see the ghost of their most valued opponent standing in the corridor alongside them, judging by their lack of reaction.

“Leave me alone,” Kylo whispered. “I’m not dealing with you, right now.”

“Yes sir!” One of the stormtroopers saluted and they turned and rushed up the other way, down the hall.

“I told you, kid, I’m not leaving you. But where are _you_ going?” Luke asked.

“Anywhere away from you.”

“So, Poe and Hux have bonded over pretty horrific trauma and you’ve run away. Poe has been revealed to have been gang raped, which you forced from him, and Hux was the one who provided the sympathy and empathy for him, not you,” Luke said, walking alongside him. “You, who keeps talking about forming a new command, of peace and unity in the galaxy.”

“I can’t hear this right now, please leave me alone.”

“You’ve made this all abut you!” Luke said. “Oh, here he comes, to tell you the same thing.”

He vanished and Kylo swung around, to Hux stalking up the corridor behind him.

“Where are you going?” Though his voice was calm, Kylo could read his fury in the thin line of his mouth.

“You never told me about that memory and yet were all too willing to let Poe Dameron know about one of the worst things that has ever happened to you!” Kylo shouted.

Two stormtroopers turned around the corner.

“Leave!” Kylo shouted.

They hurried back around the corner.

A brief flicker of incredulity winced Hux’s features.

“You’ve managed to make this about _you_ ,” now it was Kylo’s turn to flinch, as Luke’s words were echoed back to him. “That’s amazing work, I must say. And that wasn’t the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Not even close,” Hux shook his head. “I can’t bear to be around you, right now, Kylo. I’ll be in the command centre. I’d recommend you don’t follow!”

“I’m your Supreme Leader!” Kylo shouted.

Hux spun around, cheeks flushed red, eyes overly bright. “If you use your powers on me then it is the end, Kylo! I will never speak to you again. I mean it!”

Kylo bowed his head, defeated, and allowed Hux to continue down the corridor, before spinning around and walking the other direction, traversing the four criss-crossing corridors to their room.

Stepping inside, he slammed the door and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He’d done it again, had allowed his emotions to push Hux away from him. Why did he keep sabotaging himself, in such a way? What was wrong with him?

Snoke’s shrivelled, scheming face flashed into his brain, his oily, ingratiating words.

“You will be the best, Kylo, under my guidance. Such powers…”

No, no no. He didn’t want to be considering him, in that moment, needed to push away the shame that proceeded every memory of the Supreme Leader.

Instead he focused on Poe. Although he wasn’t sure he liked the Resistance member, no one deserved the anguish that those four men forced on him.

Focusing his attention, he reached through the Force, for Rey. He discovered her lying on a small bed, an ancient book in her hands.

“Not now, Kylo…” She murmured.

“Tell me about FN… about Finn…”

“Why do you care about Finn?” Rey placed the book down onto her lap. He recognised a Jedi symbol on one of the pages.

“Is he with the girl?”

“Rose? No, she has a crush on him but he isn’t… he sees her as a friend, that’s all.”

Kylo’s heart lightened at the news.

“I sense your joy at this news. Why?” Rey asked.

“What about Poe? Why haven’t any of you tried to rescue him?”

“Finn is beside himself with worry, over Poe. General Henley refuses to mount a rescue operation, or even negotiate with you. We want to go rogue and try rescue him, but it’s not possible. Not with Finn the way he is. He’s so concerned about Poe he’s panicking.”

“We haven’t hurt him. I guarantee you,” Kylo said.

“Yes, so you say. I believe you. But Finn isn’t going to believe our Force chats, or you, in particular.”

“So, Finn likes Poe.”

“Yes, of course he does. They’re great friends.”

“Just friends?”

Rey closed the book, and placed it on the nearby dresser. “Finn hasn’t said anything to me but sometimes, I think…I wouldn’t ask and he wouldn’t tell me…But the way he talks about Poe, the way he’d look at him, when he didn’t realise I was watching. Finn’s a compassionate, sweet guy. But I’ve never seen him act around anyone the way he does around Poe Dameron.”

_Interesting…_

“We need to return Poe Dameron to you. I’ll work something out. Let me get back to you, alright?”

Rey didn’t look as though she believed him. He broke off the connection with her and took a deep breath. Of course, he’d need to make up with Hux. So, his priority would therefore have to be Poe.

*  
“Oh great!” Poe rolled his eyes, as Kylo came into his room. He sat at the circular table in the far left corner, a dish of Berbersian crab salad before him. “Come to rape my mind again? Kind of ironic you mentally raping me, to discover a physical rape.”

Kylo swallowed, clenching his fists.

_Say it._

“That was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yes, it was wrong!” Poe’s voice rose.

“Can I sit down?”

Poe loudly exhaled and waved his hand towards the chair, on the other side of the table. Kylo came over opposite him and sat, staring down at this templed fingers.

“I have a Force connection with Rey.”

“That’s nice. Trying to turn her, are you?” Poe displayed his distain in the subtle rise of one eyebrow.

“No, I asked her about Finn.”

Poe’s hand, bringing a forkful of crabmeat up to his lips, froze.

“He’s not with the girl. Only sees her as a friend. In fact, Rey believes his attentions lie elsewhere. As in a certain, dark-haired pilot.”

“Don’t do this,” Poe whispered.

“I’m only relating what she told me,” Kylo shrugged one shoulder. “General Henley is resisting efforts to release you.”

“Of course he would,” Poe said, bringing the fork to his mouth.

“I will organise with members of the Resistance, Rey and Finn, to allow you to be picked up.”

Poe swallowed his mouthful of food. “Why would you do that?”

“Because we are at an impasse. We can’t turn you. You can’t convince us. My hope is you’ll at least tell the Resistance of the kindness we showed you.”

“Kindness? You mind raping me?”

“That was a mistake-“

“The fact I was almost gang raped?”

“I saved you! The offenders were punished!” Kylo snapped.

“If you want to show kindness, bring Hux back. I never thought I’d say this, but he at least showed compassion towards me…okay, this is getting weird…” Poe ran a hand through his dark curls.

Kylo flashed on one of Poe’s rapists whispering into his ear and stroking his hair as he brutalised him.

_“How is it for you, pretty?”_

Kylo shuddered, his stomach acid gurgling, threatening to erupt back up his oesophagus.

“I experienced your shame, your excruciation. I don’t have anything in my life to compare…”

Again, Snoke’s face appeared before him, in his mind, his beckoning finger. Kylo shook his head. Snoke had never touched him in any manner that could have been interpreted as sexual.

_But he did other things, didn’t he? He invaded your brain, as you just did with Poe, he stole bits of you away from yourself, bit by bit, until you didn’t even comprehend what was real, anymore._

“Snoke…” Tears burnt his eyelids.

Poe’s eyes widened. “He didn’t-?”

“No, not anything… But the feeling is similar to what I experienced while witnessing your violation… shame, terror, that I will never be the same ever again. a part of my soul was taken from me…”

“How old were you, when you first met him?” Poe asked, a line marring his smooth forehead.

Kylo mulled the question over. “I must have been around eight. At first, Luke and Leia didn’t know. The experiments into my abilities, he kept them secret. It felt… good to have a secret…”

“He was a predator, like the ones who attacked me. That sick monster… whatever he was… took a young boy and ruined him,” Poe said. “You see that, don’t you?”

“No, I had a choice,” Kylo said, blinking. He wiped the tears form his face.

“You were eight years old! No one can make these kinds of choices at that age. You need to take responsibility for your actions as a grown up, fine. And you’ve done hideous, terrible things. But Snoke was the spark. What he did to you was so _wrong_.”

Kylo stared at the man before him, amazed, that he could give such compassion, despite all he had done to him.

“I learned that, in the end… too late. He’d already ruined me.”

“No,” Poe said. “I believed that, with my attackers. It took me years to make the choice to not allow them such control over my life. I took it back. Snoke is dead. You want to let go of the past. Let him go. Accept him for the monster he was to you.”

_Let the past die._

Kylo’s cognition sorted through all of Snoke’s crimes against him; the lies, the secrets, the deliberate pitting of him and Hux against each other. Now, he understood why. As a team, him and Hux were too powerful, to be controlled by the Supreme Leader.

_I want to, Poe. I really do._

“I am sorry they hurt you. And that General Henley didn’t believe you. Slug scum,” Kylo sneered.

“You and Hux would have. That’s irony,” a humourless smile uplifted Poe’s lips.

“Yes, we would have.”

_Speaking of Hux._

“I need to leave you now. But I will come back. Please inform the guard if you have want of anything.”

“Some books would be nice,” Poe said.

“Of course, I’ll organise a selection for you,” Kylo stood and stared down at him, as though seeing him for the first time. This man, who had survived such hideous trauma. Who was berated and blamed for his own violation, but did not allow it to destroy him, who went on, to be the best pilot of the Resistance, under his mother.

This man, who had showed such compassion towards him, when he truly didn’t deserve it.

 “I’ll organise those books for you,” Kylo repeated.

*

When Kylo stepped up onto the platform, in the centre of the communications headquarters, Hux had his back to him, his hands folded behind himself.

“Hux…” Kylo said. Hux didn’t turn. “Please, can you come with me?”

Kylo moved off the platform and glanced back, relief sweeping through his body, as Hux followed, his body taut, legs too rigid as he walked, his fiery eyes the only aspect alive in his immobile face. Kylo led him out of the communications room, down the ensuing short corridor and inside a door to the left, which opened to one of the training rooms.

“What do you want with me, _Supreme Leader_?” Hux asked, as Kylo locked the door behind them. There was a definite edge to his voice.

Kylo bit his lips, resisting the urge to yell at Hux to cease with his ridiculousness, but that would be playing into Hux’s anger.

“I spoke to Poe,” Kylo said. “Apologised for my earlier behaviour.”

“Is that all, _Supreme Leader_?”

So, Hux was being deliberately obstinate. Fine, Kylo could deal with that.

“I shouldn’t have left the room, shouldn’t have allowed my jealousy to overcome my compassion. I was a fool.”

“Well, that’s something,” Hux’s shoulders relaxed, though is face was still set in haughty stiffness. “Kylo Ren admitting he’s a fool.”

“When I was in Poe’s mind, I felt his shame, his terror, his guilt and anguish. They were familiar, to me.”

Hux’s expression changed, to one of fear and concern.

“I have never been abused in such a fashion. So why, when I experienced Poe’s gang rape, did the emotions remind me of the times Snoke was guiding me, as a child?”

Damn, now tears were, once again, splashing down his cheeks.

“Snoke never touched me, never abused me in that way, and yet… with him it was all with the mind… forcing his way inside me… into my soul…” He trembled.

The taut unease in his body erased, and Hux grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in his.

“I’m sorry, Kylo. I’m so-“

“With you, did he ever… ever… with your mind?” Kylo asked.

“No, but he…I wanted to impress him, but I was terrified of him at the same time. Did you hear what he did to me, after the Dreadnaught was destroyed by the Resistance?”

Kylo nodded. “He dragged you along the ground, using his powers.”

“The humiliation of it… in front of my charge…It wasn’t the first time he’d used physical force on me. I guess I was used to it… from my father. Didn’t even question it, before now. I hated him, but I wanted to impress him…just as I always wanted to impress my father…it’s so. Pathetic. How would I have…?”

Kylo silenced him by bringing their lips together, entangling their tongues. Hux moaned, running his hands through his hair. They pulled back.

“Poe says Snoke was a predator, like the ones who abused him," Kylo said.

“Should I be jealous you had a deep conversation with Poe Dameron?” Hux grinned and kissed him, once more.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo again said.

 “Take me,” Hux whispered, sucking on his ear. “Against the wall.”

Kylo lifted him and Hux’s long legs wrapped around his waist. He was so much lighter than Poe, despite being taller. With their lips locked, Kylo carried him over to the west wall and pushed him up against it, Hux’s mouth moving down to kiss the freshly shaved flesh of his neck, spiking delicious bliss up Kylo’s spine.

“Wait a second, I need to… we need to divest ourselves of these clothes,” Kylo said.

Hux released his legs, dropping them to the ground and both tore their coats, belts, trousers and underwear off, before Hux jumped back up, wrapping his still bootclad legs around him, once more.

“That’s enough, let’s go.”

Although Kylo was aching to be in him, and, from the wanton gleam in his pale irises, Hux was keen, he was aware they had no lube. Licking his fingers, he reached down to breach his partner’s opening, as his other hand stroked his turgid flesh.

“More… want you!”

“Patience,” Kylo smirked, burying his mouth in his neck, as he pressed up against his prostate, causing him to moan, body jerking against his. Taking his time, Kylo added more fingers, then zigzagged them together. Even though he had penetrated him dozens of times, and vice-versa, neither had hurt or damaged the other. Kylo intended to keep it that way.

“Do it now or it’s going to be too late!” Hux moaned.

Kylo withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his erection, sliding inside his partner. Hux pouted at him and slammed his body down, in a fast motion that buried Kylo to the hilt inside him.

“Better,” Hux said, as Kylo groaned at the incredible sensation of the heated warmth drawing him further inside Hux’s tight channel. Controlling his movements, so Kylo hit his prostate with every stroke, Hux cried out with each thrust of his body up and down. Soon, they were in a rhythm together, their bodies undulating with a dance of passion. Hux came first, screaming out his pleasure, his face flushing, as he flung his head back, body heaving wildly against Kylo. Being a party to his partner’s ecstasy was enough to send Kylo over into his own. He groaned his release, biting into the flesh of Hux’s shoulder, as the currents of pleasure pulsated through his body.

“We both needed that,” Hux said, panting.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and nuzzled the salty sweat off his neck, as Hux released his legs and stepped back.

“Oh, look at the mess we’ve made,” he said, looking down at the semen staining both of their black uniforms.

Kylo bent down and handed Hux his trousers, underwear and belt.

“If we cover with our coats, we’ll sneak back to our room and place them in the laundry basket.”

“Where the launders can gossip about our semen stained clothes,” Hux grimaced, buckling his belt.

“Considering they also launder our sheets, that won’t be anything new,” Kylo pulled his own trousers up and buckled them.

“I try not think about that,” Hux pulled on his coat to cover the stain.

Kylo shoved his coat over his head, covering the stain on his own uniform, and drew Hux in for a kiss.

*

They reached inside their room and stripped out of their clothes, throwing them into the laundry chute, before Kylo grabbed Hux by his naked waist and drew him closer. Hux smirked, tangling a hand in his hair.

“Are you going to be good?” Hux asked.

Kylo gripped his hand, gripped his hip, and swayed side to side, spinning him around the room, as he hummed a tune to himself. Hux’s ensuing tinkled laughter was a rare gem that Kylo coveted. In that moment Poe, Snoke, the Resistance, the entirety of the First Order and his plans, were unimportant.

In that moment, there was just him and Hux.

 “You’re odd, Kylo but I like that,” Hux said, changing position so he now led.  For a man who displayed such grace in his daily movements, he was a clumsy dancer.  Kylo suspected this was due to a lack of experience. His own dancing ability came from his mother teaching him, as a small child.

“I’m imagining ‘D’aggio for Meteors’ by Kvaart playing,” Kylo admitted.

“Too sombre. I prefer Bmer’s ‘Last Symphony',” Hux said.

“Hm…” Kylo continued to spin him around the room, gazing into his pale face, his glittering eyes.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Hux said.

“As good as I can be,” Kylo said.

Hux laughed, shook his head. “I guess that will have to be good enough for me.” He whacked Kylo on the bare flesh of his ass. “Come on, we need to shower and get back to work.”

Tbc…


	7. Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the angst just keeps piling up. This time, warning for hints of military sexual harassment. But there's also plenty of smut in this chapter- Kylux can't keep their hands off each other ;).
> 
> Thanks again to all who are reading.

While Hux stood before the wide mirror and fussed over his hair and uniform, making certain they were to First Order standard, Kylo, beside him, ran a hand through his rich dark curls, in a brief gesture of grooming. It always took Hux a long time to style his hair, in particular, the way he wanted. Without a careful preparation, the reddish strands tended to battle against each other, sticking up at odd and frizzled angles, to give an overall scruffy appearance. Kylo, of course, also always held the look of one who had just woken. However, his messy curls added to his striking beauty and suited his unpredictable temperament. Hence, Hux had never bothered to ask him to trim his hair.

Snatching glances at Kylo out of the corner of his eyes, Hux considered Kylo’s revelations that day concerning Snoke, the analogy he had made, with Poe’s violation. In general, Hux deliberately skirted around the magical concepts of the Force. He had been raised to study the galaxy with objectivity, to view the material as his reality; his five senses as his guide, as opposed to a silly old religion that came from a backwards era.

His mind returned to the moment he had viewed Snoke’s dissected body, the utter terror that had coursed through him. But also… if he was going to be honest with himself… relief? As much as he had always longed to impress the Supreme Leader, he was terrified of him, of his powers. As much as he adulated him, he hated him. He was certain the Supreme Leader had been aware of his mixed feelings towards him, which served to increase Hux’s terror. He had been convinced that the Supreme Leader would kill him, the moment that he was no longer useful.

Only, in a move Hux didn’t see coming, Kylo successfully put an end to any such concerns.

Could it be true? Was Snoke’s grooming of Kylo a form of molestation, of sorts? Hux was not informed enough, in concerned to the powers both Supreme Leaders held, to know for sure and, furthermore, had never researched into the matter.  

A murky sludge squelched through his stomach and liver, to pulse through his veins. 

It was too much, the consideration that his Kylo had been abused, in such a sick fashion, by one they had both been made to idolise.

_No one will ever harm you again, Kylo. I guarantee it. I’m glad that sick old creature is dead at your hands._

Kylo now turned to face him. Hux recalled the first time he saw Kylo without his ridiculous Darth Vader wannabie mask. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but not…. That face. So young, naked, the alluring dark eyes and sensual thick lips, the wild, untamed hair. At the time, Hux had found him to be pathetic but he couldn’t deny his exotic beauty, either.

“What are you thinking?” Kylo asked.

“Shouldn’t you _know_?” Hux said.

“You hate it when I read your thoughts,” those swollen lips quirked.

Hux had accepted Snoke out of a need to consolidate his power. But was that true? Or was that what he told himself? The more he pondered the creature, in his mind, he pieced together how similar Snoke was to the other great authority figure in his life. The one who pushed him to be where he was, who berated and beat him, demanded nothing but perfection.

His own father.

Hux swallowed, self-loathing twisting his innards. Thirty-four years alive. His father had been dead for over ten and he still hadn’t escaped him.

Kylo was different.

Hux plunged his hands into Kylo’s rich curls, smashing their mouths together, as he slammed his body against his partner’s more muscular torso.

Kylo didn’t demand perfection, didn’t berate him when he made the smallest mistake. Kylo listened when he told him he had hurt him and made amends.

He pulled apart, to stare into the fathomless dark irises.

“You alright?” Kylo asked.

It occurred to Hux that Kylo was one of the few people, in his entire life, who ever asked him that question. Poe had, also. Life was taking a strange turn, of late.

“We’re finally free of our past, aren’t we? So why can’t we move on? Snoke is dead. My father is dead. Even for Poe, those who raped him are gone, would have died when Starkiller destroyed their planet…”

Kylo cupped his cheeks in his hands, his voice husky. “We have made such great strides forward. And we will continue. We aren’t what they tried to make us into.”

As Kylo brushed their lips together, Hux considered his words. What did his father, did Snoke, want him to be? Power hungry? Megalomaniacal? A cold, unfeeling psychopath, as Poe had described him? In the past, he would have agreed with these words. But now, they were the remnants of a past he longed to change, to separate from those who had harmed him.

“We are not our past,” Hux said, after Kylo released him.

“No, we’re not.”

*  
Poe stood, at attention, in front of the lounge chair, as though prepared for their arrival. They came in, Kylo first, as Hux locked the door behind them.

“I will be in contact with Rey tonight. We will organise a rendezvous, to drop you off back at the Resistance,” Kylo said, standing before him.

Poe’s attention wasn’t on Kylo, however but Hux. He swallowed, frowned.

“I take it you two made up?”

“By tomorrow morning, you will be back with your Resistance. Unharmed,” Hux said, moving to stand beside Kylo.

“I’ve been thinking about what you told me,” Poe said. “About that teacher…”

“It was so long ago,” Hux waved the issue away with his hand.

“There have long been… rumours about you… how you made it to such a level of the First Order at such a young age…”

Recognising what he was implying before he said it, Hux’s intestines squeezed, entangling over each other.

“If your superior officers were soliciting sexual favours-“

_And there it is._

“How dare you! What are you insinuating? That I _fucked_ my way to the top?”

Poe flinched, his cheeks turning chalky white.

“No, no of course not! I was actually-“

“I got there because of hard work and sacrifice!” Hux’s voice was trembling, intestines now so entangled that his abdomen shot through with excruciating pain. His heart beat a loud tattoo in his chest.

“No, you misunderstand-“ That was as far as Poe got, before he lifted up in the air, his eyes bulging, hand clutched to his neck.

“What is this?” Kylo asked him.

“I was trying to say that it was wrong!” Poe choked out. “If they forced him to-“

“No one forced me to do anything!” Hux shouted. “I always told them to keep their slimy hands off me! I wasn’t going to succumb to their advances.”

Kylo put his hand down and Poe fell to the floor, landing heavily on his behind. Both stared at Hux, with similar expressions of shock.

“I’m so sorry,” Poe said. “That shouldn’t have-“

Hux shook his head. Why should he care? If some of his superiors in the past letched onto him, making clear, in no uncertain terms what he could do to get ahead, well that was another part of the rich tapestry that was his life.

He recalled the time he decided to give in, and allow his superior intimacy, in exchange for favours. He had almost succumbed, but fear and disgust had stopped him, at the last possible moment. But it wasn’t at all what Poe was suggesting. He had agreed to the sexual contact! Why was he shaking? He folded his shaking hands behind his back, but the trembling travelled up his arms. Poe stared at him, eyes dark and wide in his pale face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…. I wanted to help and I’ve made an ass of myself. I just… I thought of the rumours and I realised how wrong it was. If they were true…They shouldn’t have abused their power over you, in that way…” Poe said.

_Abused their power…_

Hux’s sudden laughter caused Poe to take a step back. Kylo’s hand hovered over his arm, before settling back down at his side, in an uncertain motion.

What did it matter? His entire life, people had used their power to manipulate him, to force him into things he wasn’t sure he should be doing. From his father’s physical and emotional abuse, to Snoke’s manipulation. Even Kylo had used the Force on him.

He clutched his stomach, laughing harder.

So, some of his superiors over the years had tried to touch him or besmirched his ear with dirty innuendos, the subtle threats of where he would be, if it wasn’t for their encouragement of him. Most of the sly hints, the subtle touches he was able to ignore. But then, there was the one time, when his father had beaten him down, and he had figured, why not? He had been offered advancement on another aircraft… with one catch…

The laughter died on his lips.

He had told himself, at the time, that he could make one sacrifice, for the good of his career.

“It’s not the same… It’s not the same as what happened to you,” Hux said.

The colour returned to Poe’s face and his brows clenched in empathy.

“This isn’t a competition,’ Poe said.

“Who were these superiors?” Kylo asked, hand clenching tight onto his upper arm.

“All dead, so no need to be concerned. I never gave in to their suggestions. If they wanted sexual relations, they would have to go to someone else.”

“Still,” Poe came over to the kitchen table, where an open bottle of wine, from lunch, sat. He poured two glasses and handed them to both Hux and Kylo. Hux shook his head but Kylo took the glass. “It’s horrible you went through that.”

“I made certain, once I became general, to tell everyone their exact level of slime. Now I had the power. Three of them I was even able to boss around, send them on dangerous missions.”

“That must have felt good,” Poe said.

Hux shrugged. “We should leave. It’s getting late. We’ll return later, with further plans.”

He turned to leave, when Poe’s voice again rang out behind him.

“The ones who attacked me, they’re dead. They would have died when Starkiller destroyed their planet.”

Hux spun back around to face him.

“Doesn’t justify such a despicable action,” Poe finished.

“But you’re glad they’re dead. Admit it,” Hux said.

Poe’s mouth slammed shut. His wide eyes were bright with conflicting emotion.

Hux signalled to Kylo and they left, leaving Poe to his anguish.

*

Kylo waited until they were inside their quarters with the door locked, before drawing Hux into his arms.

“I’m so sorry. I wish they were all alive, so I could torture them.”

“It’s nothing, Kylo.”

“It’s not nothing!”

“I expected it. As Poe said, I was young, inexperienced. It was not uncommon for young officers moving up the ranks to solicit favours, from their more experienced superiors.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be uncommon!” A visible shiver jolted Kylo’s frame.

“Why do you think I changed it, when I became general?”

Kylo pulled back and kissed his nose, resting their foreheads together.

“You’ve suffered so much.”

“I’m fine.”

“Did any of them…?”

Hux shuddered. “One time, my father came home from a high-level mission. I must have been around twenty. I don’t recall what misdemeanour I had committed, in his eyes. I do recall the beating was enough to keep me bedridden for two days.”

Kylo stiffened.

“He told me I was useless, pathetic. Would amount to nothing. While I recovered, I thought about the offer of my superior. He would bring me over to his aircraft and onto the bridge, to train directly under him, in exchange for one night of intimacy. I drank two glasses of wine, and came to his lodgings. He was instantly on me, trying to kiss me… his hands all over… I broke free. I told him I couldn’t…I didn’t want the position, after all. I left. He gave me the position anyway. Never touched me again, after that.”

Hux’s mind went back to that night; the superior’s hands sliding down his back, to squeeze his buttocks, his mouth too close, trying to grip his chin, to kiss his lips. Those few seconds in real time stretched out to an eternity, in his jumbled up brain, before he pulled away. Although chilled by the encounter, he had never given it a second thought, until now, until both Poe and Kylo had pointed it out as wrong. What happened to him as a child, he could see was wrong. However, this behaviour had been engrained in the First Order culture. At the time, in fact, he had berated himself for not having the courage to give himself, intimately, to his superior.

Tears seeped down his cheeks. If Kylo had seen into his mind… his moment of weakness, his moment of almost giving his body, his dignity… He would not longer want him. Why did he want him now? He always told himself he was strong, a leader. But what leader offered himself, for a better position on a starship? What leader had to be saved from gang rape by his partner? What leader allowed himself to be constantly manipulated and abused?

“Sh… sh…” Kylo pulled back and wiped the tears from his cheeks. “They shouldn’t have abused you, in such a way. Both of them. Your father and the superior. That was wrong.”

“It was part of the way up, for a young officer as myself. But I never could…” Hux shook his head.

“You broke the pattern,” Kylo said. “Ironic as a lot of your men and women would gladly go to bed with you.”

“It would have been wrong…I’m their superior.”

“What are we going to do?” Kylo said, wrapping his arms around him, once more. “Trying to move away from our past trauma, only to be brought back to it.”

For the first time in a while, Phasma, grinning and helmetless, flashed in Hux’s mind. A spasm of grief clenched his heart.

“Phasma was the only other one who I told about that superior. And my father.”

“She helped you poison him.”

“She was a great captain and friend,” Hux paused. “I miss her, dearly.”

He never did find out what happened to her, only that she had died, when Holdo had rammed their ship using lightspeed.

“There are so many things we can change about the First Order. This is one,” Kylo said.

“I’ve already done it!” Hux insisted. “I refused to let what happened to me happen to another. For years, I have made it clear any abuse or harassment reported between members of the Order will be dealt with harshly.”

Kylo’s dark eyes skittered down. “I abused underlings, when I was raging…”

“Yes, well I had no direct control of you,” Hux pointed out. “Besides, when I pulled away, he made no move to try and grab me, force me, like what happened with Poe. I get the impression he was trying to see how far he could push me.”

“I would never… if I ever touch you in a way which…” Kylo’s face collapsed, in a stricken expression.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Kylo, from the beginning, I have enthusiastically responded to your attentions. You would know if I didn’t want you. In fact, I recall when I did deny you, you stepped away. In fact,” He trailed his hands over the cloth of Kylo’s cloak. “How about I enthusiastically respond to your attentions right now?”

“It’s been a long day,” Kylo said, plucking Hux’s hands off his body. “Right now, we need sleep.”

He stepped away and began to undress. Hux stared after him, trying to work out what had just happened. Did Kylo not want him anymore? It wasn’t his fault! As a young man making his may up the ranks, he had grown accustomed to the occasional hint of sexual overtones, from those above him. When he had given in, it had been a moment of weakness.

Perhaps that was why Kylo no longer wanted him. He had shown weakness. As with his father and Snoke before him, Kylo refused to allow vulnerability in those he partnered with. As much as this pained him, another side to Hux found it to be insulting.

“This is my room. You should leave,” Hux said.

Kylo, who had undressed to his underwear, shot him a glance of confusion.

“If my past is too much for you, that you don’t want to- “

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asked.

“The fact I couldn’t go through with the intimacy obviously has not deterred your thinking I am no longer worthy of your attentions. Well, if that’s the case-“

Kylo stood to his full height, his power radiating off him, eyes blazing heat.

“For such a smart man you’re being an idiot right now, Hux!”

“How dare you!” Hux snapped.

“You think you telling me you were abused, is enough to make me reject you? The reason why I said we should sleep is because we’ve both gone through a lot today and I thought we’d be too vulnerable to be intimate.”

“Just admit you no longer want me and leave!” Hux shouted.

Kylo shook his head. “I love and adore you but you are getting on my nerves right now.”

Hux stalked over to the bed. “What did you say?”

“You’re irritating me, Hux, when you get in these kinds of moods, I-“

“No, before that?”

Kylo gripped his hips, pulling him closer. “I love and adore you, despite the fact I want to kill you, at times! Not literally, well maybe-“

Hux stopped him with his mouth.

*

Hux lay curled up on his side, a little sore from Kylo’s enthusiasm, but also languid, content. For someone who decided he wasn’t up for intimacy, that night, Kylo was quick to get in the mood, and to continue the lovemaking into a prolonged session. Although they were no longer teenagers, they managed to last for hours worshipping each other’s bodies, finding it not difficult at all, to bring the other to become erect, after orgasm. Kylo now pressed kisses on his exposed hip, before moving down to kiss his outer thigh.

“Kylo…” Hux ran his hand through his silky hair. Brown eyes looked up to him, before Kylo slid up his body, for a kiss on his lips, as Hux curled his legs around Kylo’s hips.

“You’ve stopped acting like an idiot, so that’s good,” Kylo said.

“I’m not the one who has the constant idiotic moments.”

Kylo laughed.

“So, can we sleep now? You satisfied?”

Hux glanced at the alarm clock. He had to get up in less than three hours.

“For now.”  
*

The harsh shrill of the alarm throbbed Hux’s ear canal. Groaning, he reached over Kylo to switch it off.

“Kylo?”

Kylo now lay in a foetal position, still fast asleep. Hux was amazed he was always able to sleep through the alarm. But then, he needed the rest, more than he did.

Indulging himself, Hux entangled his hands in his curls, kissing his nose, lips and chin, before rising naked out of the bed to the shower.

*

Hux stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dabbing spicy aftershave onto his shaved neck, when, through the doorway behind him, a loud yawn sounded. Grinning, Hux retreated back to the bedroom, grabbing the now seated, drowsy looking Kylo and indulging his interior mouth with his tongue. As Kylo hadn’t brushed his teeth, his mouth tasted putrid, not that Hux minded.

“I’d better shower. What time is it?” Kylo asked, flinging his naked long legs out from the bed.

Hux pulled him in to a kiss once more, running his bare hands over the flesh of Kylo’s back.

“You can sleep,” Hux said. “You’ve only had three hours.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kylo said, covering his mouth as he yawned again. “I’ll grab a shower.”

“If it’s alright, I’m going to investigate into Phasma’s death. Someone must have seen something. I’ll bring them here, to ask them questions.”

“Alright, you do that,” Kylo said, walking into the bathroom. Hux gave his ass a brief squeeze as he passed. Kylo still bore traces of semen down his inner thighs. A bite mark bruised his lower back, just above his right buttock. Hux had discovered two similar teeth shaped bruises on himself, in the shower that morning; one above his left hip, and the other on his upper left inner thigh.

Stretching, Hux strolled over to the intercom by the door, typed in his personal code, broadcast to the entire starship, and spoke into it.

“This is General Hux. If anyone has information on Captain Phasma’s demise, they are to report to my chambers immediately.”

He retreated back to the bed and stripped the sheets off it, throwing them into the linen chute, before moving to the wardrobe and grabbing clean sheets and blankets, from on the top shelf. He was in the middle of making the bed, when, in the shower, Kylo started singing, a merry folk song that had been popular with the Republic twenty years before. Hux recalled suffering through a rendition of such a tune, at a concert with his father, all those years before.

A voice sounded, through the intercom. Hux recognised the gruff tones of his second in command.

“Sir, Marcus Phelan will be in your chambers in the next two minutes.”

“Very well, Whelan.”

He finished making the bed, as, in the shower, Kylo had moved on to another song. This one included whistling. Hux debated whether to knock on the door and tell him to quit singing, but decided against it, particularly as it was clear he was enjoying himself.

A knock sounded on the door, and he crossed the room, to open it. Marcus Phelan was a small, jumpy man from sanitation, with translucent blond hair and buggy blue eyes.

“Yes, come in,” Hux said, closing the door behind them. Marcus looked around, betraying his interest in his surroundings. In the bathroom, Kylo continued singing, in an offkey tone.

“You have information about Phasma’s demise?”

Marcus nodded, focusing back on Hux. “I was there. I saw what happened.”

“Please elucidate,” Hux said.

The other man shuffled from foot to foot. “She was fighting, sir, with the defective FN2187.”

“Fighting?” Hux had been aware, certainly, that Finn had been with Phasma at the time. However, he had assumed that Finn had been separated from her and escaped.

“Yes, sir. Both were physically battling each other. She pushed FN2187 off a ledge but he landed on a platform that was moving up. He knocked her down and the floor fell out from beneath her. She fell to her death. I managed to escape sir, on one of the remaining tie-fighters.”

The door opened behind them and Kylo, with a towel around his waist, exited the bathroom. Marcus’s eyes bulged at the sight of his shower flushed muscular torso.

“Dismissed!” Hux ordered.

Marcus winced and saluted, before rushing out of the door, closing it behind himself.

“Did he give you want you wanted?” Kylo asked, taking off the towel and flinging it on the bed.

“You certainly gave him what he wanted. A full view of your naked torso,” Hux smirked.

Kylo shrugged and pulled his underwear up. Hux shook his head. It occurred to him Kylo was as aware of the beauty of his muscular body as he was. Bemused, Hux came over and rained kisses on his chest, as Kylo pulled up his trousers.

“You’re very alluring…” He said, moving his mouth up to kiss his neck.

“So, the plan today…” Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair. “I’ll use my force connection to contact Rey, provide a rendezvous point, for her to pick up Poe.”

“I’ll come with you to the rendezvous point,” Hux said.

“Don’t you have an army to command?”

“Don’t you, Supreme Leader?” Hux countered. “I want to be there to see that transition of Poe back to the Resistance runs smoothly.” _Also, to see if that traitor murderer also comes._

“Fine, we’ll both go.”

*

Within two hours of being back in the communications headquarters, Hux was called back to Poe’s room.  When he arrived, there was a charge in the air. Poe and Kylo stood, facing each other, their postures alert.

“Ah, Hux. We are ready. I have made contact with Rey. She and Finn have made plans to go AWOL with the millennium falcon and meet us on the planet Jakku for the transfer,” Kylo said.

“Why Jakku?” Hux asked.

“It will be the last planet both the Resistance and First Order will expect us to go back to.”

_Yes, excellent point._

“So, when is this trade supposed to happen?” Hux asked

“Tomorrow morning, at sunrise. In the Bollost district.”

“Fine. That gives me time to come up with a diversionary tactic, for my men and women.”

An odd smile crept over Poe’s comely visage.  “Kylo and I were just discussing-”

“Noise,” finished Kylo. “He was playing noise on the infra music chip that forms part of his entertainment system and I ordered him to switch it off.”

Hux raised a brow.

“I was playing ‘Adagio for Sucretes’,” Poe said, as Kylo grimaced.

“Yes, well Kylo usually has excellent taste in music, but appears to have a brain malfunction, when it comes to this piece,” Hux joked.

Poe’s smile widened. “He did say you were a fan of the composition.”

“Hm…” Kylo’s fingers trailed the small of his back, careful to skirt around his own love bite, as Hux spoke. “Anyway, after we’ve sent you off, I plan to broadcast to the galaxy of our benevolence, bringing their beloved pilot Poe Dameron back to the Resistance… and that it was General Henley who disallowed the trade and actively fought against it,” Hux paused. “Because he’s that kind of moron.”

“I never thought I’d ever say this, but I may be starting to like you,” Poe admitted.

“You shouldn’t. I’m not a nice person. Neither are you. Or Kylo, for that matter.”

Poe laughed. Kylo’s hand slid down to grip Hux’s right hip, in a proprietary way.

“In light of your being sent off tomorrow, I plan to focus today on increased humanitarian services to the outer galaxy, so when we do broadcast returning you to the Resistance, we can also talk about the benevolent actions we have been taking, of late. This is good public relations for us,” Hux said.

“Always back to what it will do for you,” Poe’s smile faded.

“Why not both? Help the galaxy and ourselves,” Hux said. “Are there any more books you require?”

“I’m enjoying the Magic Marlan series. Used to read it as a child. Brings back old memories,” Poe said.

“Take it with you, when you go,” Hux waved him off. “We should leave, Kylo. We have the running of the First Order to attend to.”

*

Hux spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening in his element, on his elevated platform, in the communications headquarters, barking orders. His underlings were, as ever, prompt to follow his commands. Kylo came in and out, stating he needed to replenish himself in meditation and, at one point, asking Hux if he cared to join. Hux waved him off, telling him it wasn’t necessary, for the smooth running of the First Order. Besides, Colonel Kissergu had walked up the stairs to the platform, to give his report on the elections of the planet Kikku, the first since the removal of the dictator Ormu. The report specifically focused on whether the First Order’s military presence needed expanding there, to protect voters. The answer was yes.

It wasn’t until after midnight, long after he had sent the others off to sleep, and Hux had finished his own briefings on the following day, that he allowed himself time to himself and Kylo. Dinner followed, lovemaking and brief sleep, before he woke Kylo up for round two. After showering, they went to Poe’s room, not surprised to find the pilot already dressed, and ready to go.

“These are great, aren’t they?” Poe said, as he entered the cockpit of the tie-fighter and trailed his hand along the black material covering the pilot seat. Recalling the time the pilot was last in one, Hux and Kylo both sent him identical dirty looks, which caused Poe to chuckle. “I think it’s best if _I_ fly. I’ll get us there the quickest.”

“I commend you on effort, there,” Hux said. “The answer is a resounding no.”

“I’ll fly,” Kylo said, moving to sit in the pilot seat.

“If you want us to all crash and burn, sure,” Poe said.

Kylo swivelled around, pouting. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I’ve seen you fly. Your take off is off by a full eight degrees. You add too much rev to the vertical thrusters. I’m surprised you haven’t crashed yet,” Poe said.

“How dare you!” Pink flushed Kylo’s cheeks.

“Get out the seat, Kylo. I’ll fly,” Hux said.

“Are _you_ now implying I can’t fly?” Kylo’s pout was now so severe that Hux resisted the urge to kiss his full lips, and wipe his child-like expression of anger.

“I don’t care, at this point,” Hux said, rubbing his temples. “If you want to fly, then start up the engine, Kylo. And Poe, do shut up!”

Kylo continued to pout, the flush spreading along his cheeks. He stood and gestured to Hux.

“If you’re the better flyer, fine. You fly.”

Hux shrugged and slid down into the seat.

“Make sure the vertical thrusters are steady,” Poe said.

Hux gritted his teeth and made the necessary pre-flight calculations.

“No, it should be point one five. If we’re going back to Jakku,” Poe said.

Hux grabbed a pencil and paper off the dashboard and manually worked out the required maths. Poe was right. Kylo slid into the seat next to him.

“You’d better buckle up behind,” Hux grunted, to Poe.

*

It turned out buckling up in the seat behind him didn’t stop Poe from adding his own voice to Hux’s flying skills every few minutes of the short interspace journey back to Jakku.

“You’re angling too much to the right-“

“If you want more speed, lower the hyperspace jolter. That should hyperdisplace the-“

Half the time, Hux had no idea what Poe was even saying. It sounded as though he was talking in another language. Hux had passed his pilot training with distinction, so couldn’t work out why he couldn’t understand Poe’s technological babble.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll turn this tie-fighter back around and go back!” He shouted at Poe.

“I’m trying to help,” Poe said, in a small voice.

After what seemed a millennium of Poe’s incessant chatter, they flew out of hyperspace and landed smoothly on the dirt planet, at the foot of a rolling sand dune. The millennium falcon sat a hundred or so metres away, to the left.

“They’re already here,” Hux said, unbuckling himself.

Poe opened his mouth, potentially to make a comment on his landing, but mercifully shut it again.

All three disembarked the ship, walking out onto the landing stairs, as three others walked towards them. They reached within ten metres of each other. Hux recognised the girl, Rey, and beside her, the droid, BB8. Next to him…

“Go on, take him,” Kylo said.

BB8 rolled forward and Poe rushed to meet him, kneeling down. “How are you buddy? Great to see you!”

“See? He’s unharmed,” Kylo said. “We haven’t hurt him. We offer him in peace.”

A wall of leather jacket and muscle then jumped on Poe, as he stood, arms clasped around him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, so glad…”

“I’m fine, Finn. They didn’t hurt me…”

Finn pulled back, turning to face Hux and Kylo. The one who had murdered Phasma, who had watched as she fell to a hideous death. Fury tore through Hux’s system. His friend, who had seen him through the worst of his climb up the ladder, who had empathized with the anguish of the abuse from his father, who had conspired with him to be rid of him.

No more. Because of this pathetic, low life scum ex-stormtrooper.

Acting on impulse, Hux reached into his coat and unclipped his blaster pistol.

“I’m sorry, Poe. This is not personal. I have developed a great respect for you. As for you,” He said to Finn, who stared back at him, aghast. Hux withdrew his pistol and fired.

The bullet sparked off the edge of a lightsaber. Screaming, he fired again. Again, the lightsaber stopped the bullet.

“Hux what are you doing?” Poe shouted, as Rey deflected the third shot with her lightsaber, standing before Finn to shield him.

“Well, this is interesting,” the gruff masculine voice sounded to their right.

All three were too intent on Hux attempting to shoot Finn, they didn’t notice the bushy bearded man walk up, with three others around him. An X-Wing was parked fifty or so metres behind.

“For such supposedly smart people, I would have thought you would have at least checked for a tracking device on your ship,” Henley said. “Now, I have the great General Hux, as well as Kylo-“

Kylo ignited his lightsaber. It flew out of his hand and sliced through Henley’s neck, before landing back in his hand. For a moment, Henley still bore the sinister smile, then his head toppled backwards, the red gash in his neck growing larger, before his head disassociated completely from his body and fell to the ground. The rest of his torso still stood upright a moment, as though trying to work out why it was no longer attached to the brain, before falling forward, with a thud.

For a moment, nobody moved.

The three who had arrived with Henley sank to their knees.

“Please don’t kill us!”

“All of you, go!” Kylo said. “Hux…” He placed a hand on the one still holding the blaster pistol and shook his head as he pushed it down.

“He killed Phasma,” he said.

“She deserved it!” Finn shouted.

“We’ll go, we’ll go,” Rey said, sheathing her lightsaber.

Hux caught Finn’s eyes, his body still shaking with rage. Beside him, frustration and pity displayed in Poe’s dark irises.

“Don’t do this, Hux,” Poe pleaded. “We’ll go.”

He grabbed Finn’s hand and held it in his own. Finn gasped, glanced down at their joined hands, raised his head, to look at Poe’s handsome face, and beamed, his entire face lighting up with joy.

_Why should I care for Poe’s happiness? He’s holding the hand of a traitor, a murderer._

_I don’t care for Poe Dameron. If need be, I’ll kill him too._

However, Hux’s hand refused to move, refused to knock Kylo’s away and fire at Finn.

Cursing his inability to follow through, he placed his blaster pistol back into its holster. Rey nodded at both him and Kylo. Finn breathed a sigh of obvious relief.

Poe mouthed ‘Thank you’ at Hux, before the three who had come with Henley stood, and all six people and droid moved back towards their ship.

“What a scintillating time,” Kylo said, with a wry tone.

“He killed Phasma.”

“Notice I didn’t stop you from trying to murder Finn,” Kylo said, kissing the side of his neck. “I’ve never been intimate in the cockpit of a tie-fighter before.”

“No one else seems to care…”

Kylo moved around to face him, grabbing his hands. “I care. You and her were close.”

“She was my closest friend,” Hux said. “There were no secrets between us.”

“You haven’t had any time to mourn her death. Maybe if we take time out…”

“No, I need to work…” His voice broke. Keep it together, he told himself. “I have an army I need to command.”

“Okay,” Kylo brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Whatever you need. I ask one favour. Not as your Supreme Leader but your partner. When we go back to Crait, I request you sleep. You’re clearly exhausted.”

“I’m fine.”

“Please, Hux…”

“Alright, I’ll sleep.”

“Thank you,” Kylo said, letting go of one of Hux’s hands to brush his fingers through Hux’s hair.

“You were making an enticing offer to be intimate in the cockpit of the tie-fighter?” Hux smirked.

Both ran back to their ship.

Tbc…


	8. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading.  
> Hoping to wrap this up in the next two chapters.  
> This chapter is much of the same. Warning for (consensual) very rough brutal sex (not Kylux).

Hux had fallen asleep on top of him again, his head resting on Kylo’s chest, his chest and abdomen light against his body, legs ensnared with his. In the past, Kylo would have been irritated by such close contact with another human. Now, this was his favoured way of falling asleep. Not that he, personally, would be able to succumb, that night. His mind still raced with unwelcome thoughts, of the previous day. At least Hux was asleep, which was a positive change.

Since the beginning of their courtship, Kylo had used his subtle wiles, to encourage Hux to eat and sleep better. It was obvious, from his initial pale, gaunt body, with constant dark circles under his eyes, that Hux didn’t take good care of himself, placing the First Order above his own physical and mental health. Although resistant to his prompts at first, Hux was now eating better meals, and sleeping more than three hours a night. The change was already illustrated in his increased attention and focus. Physically, the dark circles under his eyes had cleared and he’d put on enough healthy weight to no longer appear gaunt and sick. Hux was still slender, perhaps always would be, but now he was attracting even more side glances from his crew, more lustful fantasies.

Not that it mattered. Hux was his, and his alone. Not even the handsome, suave Poe could steal him away.

Kylo had no experience in such matters as relationships and, from what his own consciousness had picked up from Hux’s mind, nor did his partner. He also picked up that Hux considered him to be a virgin, before himself. Kylo wished this were the case.

His sole sexual encounter before Hux occurred three months after Kylo had gathered his Knights of Ren together, after destroying Luke’s temple. In that time, the Resistance were searching for them. Two Knights had already been killed. In less than a year, all would be dead, but for Kylo. Four killed by the Resistance. Two more had attempted to betray Kylo to take over as leader themselves, forcing him to eliminate them.

Snoke mentioned nothing of eschewing sexual encounters, as Luke taught, so a curious and young Kylo, not yet twenty, decided to experiment with an equally willing Knight. They were aware of the basic actions required but not specifics.

After mutually pleasurable touching, Kylo lay, face down on the bed, and ordered the Knight to take him.

“You need to put it inside me.”

When the Knight followed his instructions, forcing his way in, with no preparation, Kylo had grunted in pain. As the carnal relations continued, the Knight groaning as he thrusted, this intensified to throbbing, aching agony. Kylo revelled in the pain, urging his partner to take him deeper, faster. This pain was the path to the Dark side, this agonised coupling would bring him closer to his end goal of power and domination.

By the time the Knight had finished, less than five minutes after entering his body, Kylo was certain he had been torn. Indeed, he then bled for three days straight. As he then sat up, the Knight had reached for his lightsaber, turning it on and bearing it down towards Kylo’s head. With Luke’s betrayal still fresh, Kylo used the Force to grab his own lightsaber off the nearby bedside table and sliced his would-be assassin in two; an action he would repeat years later, with Supreme Leader Snoke.

Following his loss of virginity, Kylo refused to be intimate with another, reasoning to himself that this was one of the rare times where Luke had been right. Intimacy was not necessary, to achieve his aims.

However, after the death of Snoke, and his self-promotion to Supreme Leader, he rethought his principles. He’d suffered the pang of loneliness his entire life, and had been positive Rey would be his equal, in ruling the galaxy together. He was mistaken.

Hux was his equal.

The General, with thousands of men and women under his command, but separate from all of them; with whom Kylo, when touching upon his emotions, had experienced sporadic jolts of aching loneliness, despite being always surrounded by others.

When they were returning from handing Poe back over to the Resistance, this time with Kylo piloting, Hux had been silent, only opening his mouth to speak, when they exited hyperspace to enter the atmosphere of Crait.

“If Rey had said yes to ruling as equals with you, what would you have done with me? You would have killed me.”

“Of course not!” Kylo had replied. “Despite our issues with each other, I always considered you proficient at your job. As such, I would have retained you as general of the First Order, under my command. Moreover, you’re so pretty, a beautiful ornament, to brighten the First Order’s often drab interiors.”

Hux lips quirked up, before downturning.  Kylo shrugged. Even when competing with Hux for Snoke’s attention, he never denied his attraction. At the time, he had found Hux to be rude, arrogant, condescending, snide and genocidal. But this didn’t cease his physical appearance from being alluring.

The first time they were intimate, Kylo had been perplexed when Hux had squeezed lotion onto his hand, and moved his fingers into himself. Although the sight of Hux pleasuring himself was enough to send his already excited nerves into overdrive, he wasn’t sure why he was using the lotion in such a way. When Hux had then allowed Kylo into his body, his face had been flushed with excitement and pleasure, over pain. Kylo didn’t consider him to be that great a performer, so couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t show any sign of the physical anguish that he had experienced, his first time. Therefore, he came to the conclusion Hux was, indeed, enjoying himself. This caused Kylo to reach his peak sooner than he would have wanted.

When Hux then entered his fingers into Kylo’s body, Kylo had stiffened, expecting pain. Instead, there was only pressure. Hux entering Kylo with his hard erection again provoked the same response, slight stiffening, in response to perceived stinging pain, which didn’t eventuate. Indeed, as Hux had moved, sparks of pleasure had shot through Kylo’s body. When it was over, Kylo recalled his surprise. So, this was the intimacy the ancient great artists of the planet Naboo extolled the virtues of.

As they continued in their intimacy, Kylo soon discovered the enjoyment of taking, as well as being taken. He craved Hux inside him, amazed he could experience such ecstasy, from an act that began in excruciating pain.

Kylo ran a hand through the sleeping Hux’s fine, silky hair. Of course, he craved more from Hux than his body. He craved his mind; his sharp intelligence and wit, the gradual breaking down of the emotional barriers he had held for so long. He craved the constant flash of emotions in his blue irises, the smirk he favoured Kylo with, his desires and wishes, that corresponded with Kylo’s; to rule the galaxy with benevolence.

Kylo searched through the Force for Rey. He discovered her, as before, lying in bed, with a book before her.

“What are you reading? One of those Jedi texts again? Showed you the ridiculous of the religion, by now?”

“You and _Hux_? Of course, why am I not surprised?” Rey retorted, shaking her head, as she lowered her book.

Kylo shrugged. Of course, she could visualise his surroundings as much as he could hers.

“What’s happening with Poe Dameron?” He asked.

“Well, at the moment the Resistance is recovering from the fact that you chopped off the head of our leader.”

“He deserved it! You can’t say he was well liked.”

“Well, no, he wasn’t. But why do _you_ say he deserved it? What do you know?”

With Henley’s slimy intent on covering up Poe’s hideous assault, Kylo considered him to be on par with the men who had turned a blind eye to the sexual harassment of his beloved Hux. When the man had appeared, on Jakku, Kylo’s mind had flashed to Poe talking of Henley disregarding his need to report his gang rape, followed by an image of Snoke cradling his chin, ordering him not to tell his parents about their discoveries into the Dark side of the Force together. 

Snoke’s sly and greedy smile had remained in his mind, as he had thrown his lightsaber, to sever Henley’s head from his neck.

“Poe… what is it to do with Poe?” She asked, instinctive as ever.

“You’ll have to ask him. It’s not up for me to tell.”  It seemed a betrayal, for him to tell Rey of Poe’s greatest anguish.

Rey bit her upper lip, eyes flicking down to the sleeping Hux. Her eyes then flicked up again, to meet Kylo’s.

“Well, it’s true. He _wasn’t_ well liked. After she died, Organa’s wishes were that Poe Dameron be promoted to general.”

Kylo’s chest lurched, deep pain rocketing his heart at her name, as though he’d been punched.

“The newly formed Republic denied the wishes. Now, the Resistance are planning to go against the Republic. Everyone is voting for Poe to be our new general.”

“General Dameron. That would be interesting,” Kylo’s lips quirked with bemusement.

Rey’s brown eyes blazed with the fire that always came when she was about to condemn him for an action that he had taken.

“Why did Hux try and kill Finn?”

Kylo shrugged. “He found out Phasma was fighting Finn before she died. He’s a little cross.”

Hux stirred.

“Speaking of Poe and Finn?” Kylo asked, intrigue overcoming his natural distaste for the ex-stormtrooper.

“I’m not the type to spread gossip about my friends, particularly to our enemy,” Rey appeared scandalised.

“So, they are a couple?” Kylo grinned.

“Mm…” Hux said.

“He’s waking,” Rey said and broke the connection between them.

“Kylo…”

“I force bonded with Rey. She told me they are going to make Poe the new general of the Resistance.”

“Interesting…”

*

“I love watching you giving your little speeches,” Kylo said, placing his fork down on the silk tablecloth.  “You enjoy delivering them so much.”

A week after they had delivered Poe back to the Resistance, so much had already occurred that the literal toppling of the head of the Resistance leader was already a dim memory. They had moved their headquarters to the much larger, and more co-operative, green and lush planet of Corvella, deep in the Umbara sytem, whose inhabitants had swiftly adapted to their First Order inhabitants, particularly after the First Order had rewarded them with riches, new school and medical buildings and the ability to be fast tracked, should they wish to join. Dozens of Corella inhabitants took them up on that offer.

That day, Hux had given a blistering speech, on the steps outside the marble palace that had once housed the planet’s violent dictator, before the First Order usurped him. Although stoic as always, in his composure, his blue eyes had gleamed with fanatical excitement and wonder that Kylo had only had the pleasure of, in his private company.

“They are a necessity, to keep the First Order troops enthused,” the twinkle retreated from his irises, and Hux’s shoulders curled in with fatigue.

“Hm…”

Hux placed down his own fork. Half of his meal still remained on the plate.

“Not hungry?”

“Do you want my half?”

Kylo shook his head, biting his inner lip, as he looked down at the half-finished plate.

*

“I wish you would eat more,” Kylo said, running his hand over Hux’s cheek. Both sat up, facing each other in their four-poster bed, Hux’s long slender legs around Kylo’s waist, his delicate features set in characteristic dreamy expression that always occurred after making love. Kylo’s abdominal muscle clenched with fear that, after two full weeks of Hux eating at most now a quarter of his plate each mealtime, he would acquire the ashen, gaunt look of before.

“You have the most desirable lips,” Hux murmured, kissing said lips.

Kylo pulled his head back, undeterred. “Please, gorgeous.”

“I’m fine, Kylo I’m merely busy.”

“Too busy to sleep properly?” Kylo also noticed Hux returning late from commanding his men and women, and awakening before Kylo, in the morning.

“We are on a new planet. Sleep can-“

“Please Hux is something…? You need to take care of yourself.”

“I have _you_ for that,” Hux grinned, kissing his lips.

*

“I haven’t said a word to Whelan, before you say anything,” Kylo frowned at Hux using his fork to move his chou-sou around the plate before him. In the last five minutes he hadn’t placed any food in his mouth. “But, I can tell he’s worried. As I am.”

“I’m fine. I just want to-“

“As your Supreme Leader, I order you to-“

“Don’t you dare, Kylo!” Hux’s eyes flashed. “Don’t do this to me. Not now.”

“Tell me what is wrong?”

“I need to work. The First Order-“ Hux’s eyelids flittered down.

Kylo told himself he wasn’t going to lose his temper, that was in the past.

_Calm. Calm yourself._

“Stop lying to me!” He slammed his fist on the table, causing their plates and cutlery to rattle.

Hux scowled back at him.

“I’m not lying! Just because I don’t skulk around in the background, giving sporadic orders, like you, doesn’t meant I don’t have things to do.”

“I am your Supreme Leader and I _order_ you not to work so much.”

“I told you before, I don’t enjoy it when you boss me around,” Hux pushed his chair slightly away from the table.

“Well too bad! If it’s the only way to make you take care of yourself I’ll do it!” Kylo gestured to Hux’s plate.

Hux maintained eye contact with him, elongating his spine.

“You may have your Force powers. But if you threaten to use your power over me again, then I am leaving, and taking most of my men and women with me. You know they will follow me and not you. I won’t put up with you threatening me, Kylo. Not anymore.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kylo said, quickly, his heart hammering. “Please don’t.”

_I’ll be good. Please, don’t leave me. Anything but that._

“We are equal, Kylo. Which means you can’t order me around.”

“You’re never hungry. You barely sleep. I’m worried,” Kylo admitted.

The sullen iciness thawed in his face and he reached over and grabbed Kylo’s hand.

“I’m fine.”

*

After extensive lovemaking, when both rested comfortably side by side, their legs entangled, right hands held, Hux opened up.

“I guess, with the excitement of all that happened; you becoming Supreme Leader, Luke Skywalker, our relationship, Poe’s capture, everything has settled down and I realise how much I’ve lost. Phasma, the way things were before.”

“Things are _better_ now,” Kylo insisted.

“You’re right. That’s the problem. My life before was a lie. I was manipulated, lied to, abused. Men tried to extort sexual favours from me. I was almost gang raped, to be saved by you. The Supreme Leader, who I idolised, in a way, in effect molested you.”

“I know. It’s a lot for me to take on, too,” Kylo admitted.

“You need to stop threatening to use your Supreme Leader status over me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“If you want to be in a relationship with me, you can’t do that, anymore.”

“I backed down, didn’t I? When you asked me to. I know I was… I was a complete scoundrel towards you to begin with but I’m trying to change. I can’t have you leave me. I’ll do anything to not have that happen.”

Hux stared back at him, mouth twisting down in misery.

“I won’t betray you. As long as you agree not to betray me,” Kylo said.

Hux gazed down at their joined hands, and then up again.

“I won’t betray you.”

Kylo smiled. “We work well together. I know we’re both working through issues at the moment, but it will get better. I promise.”

“You were brought up with this ‘let’s share our emotions’ touchy-feely stuff. I wasn’t.”

Kylo kissed his hand. “I’m not expecting you to become like me.” He paused. “I love you.”

Hux’s shimmered with tears. “I know. Me too. You know I’m not… I find it hard to…”

“I know… It’s ok…”

*

Of course, it occurred when Kylo was away from Hux. After viewing Hux in his usual element giving orders in the new communications headquarters, he had retreated to one of the training rooms to meditate, allowing himself one hour. Seated, cross-legged on the dusky floor, he wasn’t aware of the hologram before him, before it spoke louder.

“Supreme Leader, this is Colonel Whelan. General Hux has collapsed. He is currently in the infirmary in sector five.”

Kylo stood up, his pounding heart racing up to his throat, to claw its way out of his mouth.

“What happened?” He asked, tearing the door open, as he rushed down the ensuing corridor.

“He was discussing marketing tactics with Lieutenant Cassa, when he fainted. Medical personnel were on the scene within two minutes. By then, he had come to. They determined him well, but instructed further tests to be done.”

Kylo skirted around the corner and down another corridor, brushing past marching stormtroopers.

“How is he now?”

“Alert, talking with medical officials, in the infirmary.”

“Very well, keep me informed if anything changes.”

The hologram nodded and dissipated.

The short journey up the elevator and across the two ensuing corridors on level five was the longest of Kylo’s thirty years of life. He charged into the infirmary, where the medical personnel directed him to a white bed, in the centre of the first room. Hux sat up on his pillows, strapped to a variety of beeping and whirring machines.

“I’m fine! Please, tell them, Kylo. I’m alright. I was probably dehydrated.”

“You’ve overworked yourself!” Kylo moderated his tone, resisting the urge to shout. “That’s why this happened!”

Using the Force to lift a nearby body-wood chair, he nestled it between Hux’s machines and sat down, placing his head in his hands, before reaching out to grab Hux’s hand.

A stout woman with a hook nose, in full medical garb, entered the room. “Ah good, glad you’re both here. So far, we are yielding positive tests for General Hux’s health. However, he is lacking in three key vitamins, nothing serious, but I do suggest-“

“I told you you’re not eating well!” Kylo snapped.

“I do suggest he follow a nutrition plan. Bodily organ function is normal. He is well hydrated. At this point, we are putting this down to over exhaustion.”

Kylo shot Hux a knowing glance. To his credit, Hux’s cheeks flushed pink.

*  
The medical personnel insisted that Hux rest and Kylo was quick to agree. Although he grumbled it was impossible to sleep as he was attached to so many machines, Hux’s breath became even and deep within minutes of the suggestion.

Kylo supposed a Supreme Leader would then go to the main communications centre and continue with issuing commands. However, he found he was reluctant to leave Hux’s side, despite the medical personnel’s insistence the general would be alright. To be medically thorough, he would be observed, overnight. 

Hux had developed a strong relationship with those underneath him, particularly in the past month, when he had handpicked ones from the First Order who would help him and Kylo achieve their aims. After being given permission from the men and women to be scanned, mentally by Kylo, he detected no hint of thoughts of betrayal. Even the ones who held lustful thoughts had no desire to act upon them. Kylo now appreciated how easy it was, to scan another’s brain, when they were open to the concept.

His intuition, in regards to the new crew working under Hux, was concreted two hours after Hux had fallen asleep, when a hologram of Whelan materialised before him, requesting permission to visit the infirmary. Kylo assented and the man’s pudgy form stalked into the room three minutes later.

“How is he, sir?” He asked, frowning down at Hux. There was no doubting the concern etched in his plump face. In his hands, he held a long, thin package.

“Worn out,” Kylo said.

“May I speak frank, sir?”

Kylo nodded.

“More than a few have noticed his fatigue, of late and we are worried.”

Kylo could read around the edge of the words, through his emotions, that he told the truth. This went beyond respecting Hux as their leader. What he had long suspected was now confirmed. Hux’s soldiers and underlings were fond of him, as in the man, himself. Kylo didn’t at all consider that this extended to himself.

“Please know, sir, that we wish him to get better.” Noticing Kylo’s eyes on the package, Whelan continued. “We have pulled our resources together and purchased a gift, from the local market. For his recovery.”

“I’ll be sure to give it to him.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Whelan handed Kylo the present, and departed the room.

*  
As soon as they entered their quarters, Kylo expected Hux to launch himself onto him, demanding intimacy, in that adorable stroppy fashion that he adopted, at times, to get his own way. But then, he’d also expected him, after being released from the infirmary, to go straight back to work. Instead, Hux sat on the bed and unwrapped the paper from his gift, to reveal a bright yellow rectangular box. Inside the box, on purple velvet underlay, sat a handsome set of cufflinks, comprised of gold interlaced with silver. Underneath, an etching read “Get Better Soon, Sir.” Kylo was about to remark on whether it was appropriate for his underlings to have gone to such effort, but the smile tilting the edges of Hux’s mouth drove the words from him.

“How thoughtful of them!” Hux said, moving to place the box on the dresser at the foot of the bed.

“They respect you, are fond of you.”

“Hm…” Hux came up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, tilting his head up to Kylo. “ _I’m_ fond of _you_. That’s obvious.”

“Hux… I want us to take time out. Not too long. Maybe two or three weeks. You’ve spent time detailing the work conditions of your employees, including time off, but don’t include _yourself_ in those factors. I need a break, to be honest. Too much has happened. And I want you to come with me.”

Kylo’s arm and leg muscles locked, as he steeled himself for an argument. Instead, Hux frowned, tapping his fingers against his hips.

“Colonel Whelan can lead in the weeks you’re away. He wouldn’t need to do much. You’ve already set out the plan for the next three months.”

“There are a few places I have wanted to visit,” Hux admitted.

Kylo trailed his hand down his cloth clad back. Even in the infirmary, Hux had been reluctant to take off his uniform, and had changed as soon as he was released.

“You are no longer beholden to the past First Order. Neither of us are. If we want to take time off, we should be able to. Especially as leaders.”

“But won’t it make us appear weak?”

_What are you talking about?_

“No, the opposite. It would also beholden your men and women to us, that we trust them to allow us to leave for a short time and not have them destroy the place.”

Hux laughed.

“So, we should take time out?” Kylo cupped the small of his spine.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Kylo could not believe that Hux had agreed so fast. He had been expecting an argument.

“We’ll do it,” Hux said.

*

Kylo came out of the shower, dry and refreshed, a towel around his waist, as, before him, Hux was talking to a hologram of Whelan.

“Certainly, sir. May I add, sir, have a good time and we will see you when you get back.”

“Thank you ,” Hux said, turning to face Kylo, as the hologram vanished.

For a moment, Kylo stared at him, visually lapping up his physical beauty. This was the first time he’d observed him in ‘casual gear’. For Hux, this meant black trousers still and a buttoned up green shirt with white coat over the top, the cufflinks fastened to the cuffs. On his feet, he wore black shoes. Simple outfit, but Kylo couldn’t help but notice how well the green complimented his hair, highlighted the minor flecks of green in his eyes. Perhaps it was that Hux’s overall bearing was more relaxed than his usual rigid stance, while in uniform.

“You look different out of uniform.”

“What are _you_ going to wear?” Hux asked.

Kylo came up and smoothed his hand down his green shirt. “I mean, you look good.”

“I _always_ look good, according to you.”

“It’s true.”

Kylo picked out a white shirt, black trousers and black cloak out of their wardrobe and threw the clothes on, before grabbing black shoes and shoving them on his feet.

“You also look good,” Hux said. “Nice shirt. Would prefer you out of it though.”

Kylo dragged him forward for a kiss. “Where to first?”

“There is a place…Yes, it’s time for me to go there.”

*

“Remember those funny little birds on Starkiller?” Hux asked. Beside him, Kylo sat in the pilot seat of the tie-fighter. He suspected that Hux’s insistence that he fly was due to Poe’s former teasing of his flying abilities.

“Which ones?”

“The ones that looked like little convorees. They would be extinct now. Shame.”

“Along with thousands of other species, as well as humans,” Kylo pointed out.

“I once had one fly into my room. I have no idea how it got in there. It had to be killed, of course. And my entire room decontaminated, as well as myself. Phasma would not stop laughing-” His face spasmed in anguish and he closed his mouth.

Kylo reached across and squeezed his hand.

“Thank you for taking this time out. Are you sure about where you want to go?”

Hux nodded. “I’m sure.”

*

Hux lead him down a winding trail of purple dirt, away from the murky dark ocean water. Black spires rose up on either side, with dismal wilted plants interspaced along the path. Kylo had never been to a more miserable planet, including Jakku.

“Phasma was raised here,” Hux explained.

“I see,” Kylo had heard rumours of her upbringing, including the slaughter of her family, by her own hand.  For the first time, he made the obvious connection that all three now had the murder of family members in common.

They passed the darkened entrance of a craggy cave, with large broken rocks scattered in front.

“Almost there,” Hux said.

“It wasn’t at your hand, his death, I mean,” Kylo said.

“No, Phasma performed the deed, using a Parnassus beetle. Phasma was always so loyal,” Hux said.

As they continued down a steep incline, Kylo took his hand, noting its clamminess. Hux squeezed in reply.

At the bottom of the incline, seated amongst the purple sand, stones and brown and black dying plants, sat a crooked wooden cross. Kylo frowned, expecting more for the once revered General.

“Who buried him?” Kylo asked.

Hux fell silent, his face drawn in an odd, indecipherable expression. Kylo also fell into silence, allowing Hux the time to contemplate who lay, underground, before him.

“I expected to experience something here, standing before his grave. Anger, at how he treated me, or loss or… I don’t know. I feel numb. I wasn’t there when Phasma used the beetle on him and Phasma only stayed long enough merely to confirm he was dead before leaving.”

“How do you know this is Brendol Hux’s grave?”

“It’s him. I kept tabs on where he was buried,” Hux said.

He let go of Kylo’s hand and knelt down. “For such a man… for this to be the end…There are Force ghosts… do you think…?”

“I don’t know…Only Force users can come back. Luke has implied that my father, Han, lives on, somewhere…”

“Can they come to understand what they’ve done? The hurt they’ve…?”

Kylo placed a gentle hand on Hux’s shoulder, the muscles trembling under his fingers. When Hux spoke again, his voice broke.

“Maybe I too will also have to… And Phasma. I told myself my actions were righteous, for the good of the First Order. The firing of Starkiller. But then, after Starkiller itself blew up. Maybe it comes down to those deceased native birds.”

“I don’t understand,” Kylo said, kneeling beside him, now placing an arm around his back, where the muscles still shook.

“There would have been other birds, on the planets Starkiller destroyed. Native to the planet. But I’m not talking about those birds, understand?”

Kylo nestled in closer to him, burying his face in his hair. Kneeling before the pitiful grave of Hux’s abusive father, he did comprehend. Hux was talking about regret, the pain that comes, when one questions one’s actions as righteous. When all of the past is destroyed, and one sees themselves as they are, their flaws rise to the surface. The Resistance had, indeed caused great terror with their actions, or so Kylo believed. However, did that therefore make the First Order righteous in response? Or the Empire?

“There are no winners, between the Resistance and the First Order.”

Hux turned his body, gazing at Kylo for the first time since they had approached the grave. Kylo was unsurprised to see tears glistening on his cheeks. Here, away from anyone but Kylo, he could be free to express his emotions.

“He always called me weak, too full of emotions. Tried to beat it out of me. Others saw me different. But, even in fake kindness, their motivations were still the same. What is a First Order person moving up the ranks, who displays his emotions on his or her sleeve? One needs to be ruthless, cunning, suppress all emotions. Initially, I’ll admit, I enjoyed the power I had over others. I can’t say I still don’t.”

“The Jedi were the same! They also taught to suppress emotion, especially negative emoting, that they made one weak, unstable. But I… I never could. Not really, no matter how Luke tried to persuade me to use the Force or meditation or any other means to free myself of it. The only one who taught me not to was…”

His voice choked on the name.

“You mother,” Hux finished for him.

“Even from a small age, she always told me to be open, always asked me what I was feeling, told me whatever my emotions were, they were worthy, it was how one _acted_ upon them that was the difference,” tears slid down his own cheeks.

“Look at us both here,” Hux said. “I knew this would make us both emotional. Ironic, really.”

Kylo kissed his lips, tasting the salt of his tears.

“I wish to visit her grave. My mother’s.”

Hux frowned. “That would be in Resistance territory. Very difficult. Even with Poe Dameron as their new general.”

“Even so, I would like to try.”

Hux’s frown uplifted. “Of course. Whatever you want. I’ve seen enough.”

 He stood and Kylo followed suit.  Kylo moved to walk back up the path, before Hux stopped him, with a squeeze to his hand.

“Kylo?”

Kylo swung around to face him. Hux took a deep breath, a pained flinch overtaking his genial features.

“I... you know I do love you.”

Kylo cupped his chin in his hands, appreciating how difficult that would have been for him to say. “I know. Reciprocated.”

The kiss was both passionate and tender. Both walked, hand in hand back up the rocky path, neither noticing the ghostly figures of Kylo’s mother and uncle standing on the purple desert sand watching them.

Tbc…


	9. Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all who are reading.

By the time they reached their tie-fighter, Hux’s entire body slumped, drained of energy. With his muscles weighed down, as though he was tied to a sandcrawler and forced to use his muscular power to move, he wobbled up the landing platform into the cockpit and dropped into the passenger seat. Kylo could pilot this time. He didn’t have the current mental capacity.

_I need a break… from everything._

Hux placed his head in his hands, as his partner bustled around behind him. A cold, hard object tapped at the back of his right hand. He moved his head up, to realise it was a glass of water. Taking it from Kylo, he took a sip and relished the cool liquid running down his throat. Kylo sat in the pilot seat, his adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped down his own water.

“If you want to visit Leia’s grave, we’ll have to organise it with General Dameron,” Hux said, placing the cup on the console before him.

Kylo nodded, took another sip, and lay a gentle hand on Hux’s knee, favouring him with a questioning expression.

“I’m alright just… exhausted.”

Kylo moved his hand up further and squeezed his thigh. Hux covered his hand with his own.

“It’s your turn now to decide what you want to do,” Hux said, drawing circles on the back of Kylo’s hand with his fingernails.

 “I’ll Force meld with Rey, find out what is happening with the Resistance.”

“You want to do it now?” Hux asked, too tired to hide his surprise.

“I’d have to concentrate and meditate. But… sure…”

“It’s up to you, Kylo. We don’t have to go straight away.”

“No, I want to. I’ll go meditate.”

Hux shrugged and nodded. With a sudden cheeky glint in his dark irises, Kylo grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him forward for a lingering kiss, before sliding off the chair. Hux watched him walk over to a small electrical circuitry compartment behind the cockpit, before he sat down, cross-legged, on the floor.

_Why are we in such a rush to visit the graves of our parents?_

His mind lingered on the final resting place of his father. Decrepit, insignificant. The man who had such prestige in life was now buried on a desolate planet, under a wonky cross. Some would call it karma. He wasn’t sure if he believed in such a concept. Too many innocents suffered greatly, and too many evil reaped unjust rewards.

An unpleasant emotion crept along his brain’s axons, rushing through to flood his dendrites, moving from neuron to neuron, and buzzing his brain with accompanying negative images and sounds. Millions of souls screamed in terror, as their death rushed towards them. After observing the Force ghosts of Kylo’s uncle and mother, he was willing to bet there was an afterlife. If one was to reconcile past guilt post death, then he would be justified for punishment. He could argue he had been forced into such a position, from birth, had his mind poisoned by those around him, with nefarious motives of their own. However, he made the ultimate decisions, for his life.

_And Kylo? How much of his life can he take responsibility for? How much of it goes back to Snoke’s essential molestation of him as a child; their secrets, his moulding of the boy, encouraging him to succumb to his darker instincts, for the sick creature’s enjoyment?_

“Hux?” Kylo, returned from his meditation and standing beside him, shook him from his meanderings. “Gorgeous, you look awful!”

“Please, don’t hold back on the compliments!” Hux said, wryly.

“I managed to contact Rey. She had… interesting things to say,” Kylo slid back into the pilot’s seat.

“Such as?”

“Poe _isn’t_ the general of the Resistance. He was offered the position but turned it down. The new General is Alecca Holdo, Holdo’s twin sister.”

Hux raised a brow. “Holdo had a twin?”

“The Resistance kept the news a secret. She had been a spy, in the outer regions, but well known to… to my mother.”

“So… do they like her?”

“Very much so, or so Rey says. She’s similar to her twin. Right down to the coloured hair. She is willing to negotiate with us. Believed Poe, when he told her we treated him well and are instituting a new First Order, free from the tyranny of the last.”

“Hm… or it could be a trap,” Hux frowned.

Kylo’s full lips quirked. “Could be. Regardless, Poe is willing to holo-communicate with us. We need to organise a time and I’ll communicate it back to Rey.”

Hux grabbed his hand and held it in his own. “This is your mother, Kylo. Whatever you want to do, whenever, is fine.”

Kylo kissed his cheek and forehead and disappeared back to the compartment. Watching him sit down on the floor again, Hux recalled the moment he realised Holdo’s intentions of ramming Snoke’s ship. He had tried to stop her but was too late. Privately, at the time, he had admired her ingenuity. If the sister was anything like her, this was going to be an interesting time for the First Order.

Kylo returned and once more sat down next to him. “I gave Rey our co-ordinates. He’ll holo-communicate as soon as he can.”

“So, either he’ll appear to us as a hologram, or the Resistance will turn up to blast us off this awful planet.”

“The Resistance wouldn’t do that. They have-“

Hux’s disdain displayed in the curl of his upper lip.

“Principles.”

“Do they?”

“No, you’re right. They’re just as much scum as we are.”

“Watch who you’re calling scum!” Hux demanded.

Kylo trailed a finger over his chin.

“Don’t! I’m not-“ Hux lightly slapped his hand away. “You called me scum!”

“Adorable, sexy, arrogant,” Kylo murmured, planting kisses over his neck and inflaming the area with electric craving.

“It’s hardly arrogance when you’re the smartest one in the room,” Hux half-joked, fingers half rising, in temptation to grab Kylo’s head and drag it up to his mouth, or further down his body.

Kylo laughed. Hux had long noticed that, for a man with such a sensitive nature, Kylo could put up with all types of insults from him, easily brushing them off.

He gasped, as his chair flung back of its own (Kylo’s) accord and Kylo loped his long legs on either side of his and sat down on his thighs.

“Having fun there?” Hux asked, entangling his hands in Kylo’s dark curls, before gently guiding his head down so their mouths locked in an extended passionate kiss.

“Could you two at least wait until _after_ you’ve determined to holo-communicate with me to start getting it on with each other?” Poe’s voice caused them both to jump.

Kylo released their lips but made no move to jump off Hux’s lap, instead swinging a leg back over so he faced Poe. A thirty-centimetre hologram of the pilot stood on the cockpit dashboard centre console; windswept, but suave, as ever.

“I hear you want to visit Leia Organa’s grave?” Poe asked.

“Should I be concerned?” Hux asked. “Are there Resistance vessels headed in our direction right now?”

“On the contrary, I just came in from being on duty and am hiding in one of the stock rooms. Holdo and I thought this would be best if I was incognito.”

“So, you’ve discussed this with your General?”

“Of course! I discussed it with her _before_ Rey informed me of your plans. You didn’t consider we would have our own tracking devices, now? We tracked your vehicle to Parnassus and I took a guess as to the reason why, and figured, if you were visiting family graves…” Poe shrugged.

“Well, aren’t you clever?” Hux said, sardonically.

Poe laughed. “Why yes, yes I am. I told her about your treatment of me after I was captured. Told her how you really are trying to turn over a new leaf, so to speak. Maybe we can come up with an agreement, a white flag of some kind. But, for now, we don’t see why you shouldn’t visit your own mother’s grave. But, if you barge in as you are, you’re going to be a target. Or at least in that ship that deigns you as First Order. Our suggestion is you go in disguise. We’ll take any off the planet who could potentially recognise you and allow you one day and night, to visit the grave, as well as give you a ship of our own, on a nearby moon.”

“What do you mean, recognise us?” Kylo asked. “Of course people will recognise us! We’re famous!”

“Only key Resistance members have seen us,” Hux said. “Why would a random person in the galaxy know what you look like, Kylo? Or me? We’re known, yes, but our physicality is rarely spoken of.”

“Exactly!” Poe said. “Same with me. Same with any of us. Most know I’m handsome, you’re a redhead in his thirties, and you’re… actually, most have no clue how you look because you always used to wear the mask,” he gestured to Kylo.

Hux rolled his eyes at Poe labelling himself as handsome.

“So, give us a couple of hours to evacuate any Resistance from the planet. What are you going to call yourselves?” Poe asked.

“He can be Ben. Make it easier. I’ll be Tage.” Hux changed his voice, softening his vowels, hardening his consonants and adding a lyrical lilt to his accent, so that it changed to a more musical tone.  “We could be the Lux’s, on honeymoon. I’ll be from the pretty green planet Akashia.”

Kylo and Poe both stared at him, as though he’d spouted limbs out of his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t-“ He switched back to his normal accent, cheeks burning with mortification.

“How did you learn to do that? I went to Akashia as a small child and they sound exactly like that!” Poe said. “Pretty, lyrical voices.”

“I always had a knack for accents,” Hux said, switching to echo Poe’s. “It doesn’t come in handy, when one is the General of the First Order. It was more a party trick.”

“Well yes brilliant, brilliant! You learn a new thing every day,” Poe’s grin showed every one of his straight white teeth.

“Hux, that was great!” Kylo said, grinning his own lopsided smile.

Poe’s dark eyes darted from one to the other, and then he laughed. “The look on your face, Kylo! Alright, give us three hours to clear the planet of anyone who could mark you, then you have our permission to land there, using one of our craft, and stay overnight. I’ll holo-communicate with you again in three hours.”

“Thank you, Poe,” Hux said.

The hologram vanished and Kylo spun around to face Hux again, beaming down at him.

“Any other talents you’re hiding from me? I’m impressed,” he plucked at Hux’s shirt with his fingers. “I’m so impressed.  And also, very stimulated right now.” Kylo’s large brown eyes were so close to his he could see his own reflection. “We have three hours.”

“So we do,” Hux cupped Kylo’s chin with one hand, as the other verified that Kylo was, indeed, as stimulated as he had pronounced.

*

“Endor? _Endor_?”

“I don’t understand either,” Kylo said, as they moved up the stone path, with lush green overgrown trees on either side.

Hux had grown up corrupted on tales of the destruction of the first Mighty Death Star, and the battle of the Nefarious Resistance from this planet, then known for its vast forest and ewoks. Since then, development had moved in, from the Republic. What was once a forest planet, was now littered with resort hotels and pools, the ewoks relegated to smaller and smaller patches of forest, as the planet was stripped down, with each new building. Upon exiting the borrowed x-wing, and spying a gaudy, bright pink blocky hotel ahead, down a red concrete path, Hux had loudly expressed his distaste. He wondered if the great General Organa was content to be buried in such a hideous and gaudy tourist attraction, made all the worse by the fact of its former beauty.

“They couldn’t bury her in Alderaan,” Kylo said. “Obviously. I don’t know why she stipulated here, though.”

They turned right and continued down a cobblestone path, where their hotel manager, a stout woman who had been enraptured by Hux’s (fake) Akashian accent, had told them the cemetery lay. Before this, they had parked the tie-fighter on one of the planet’s moons, switching it for a Resistance vessel, which would be picked up later, from Endor. Hux looked around, still expecting an ambush, for Resistance planes to start raining fire upon them, from the sky.

They reached a kissing gate and Kylo pushed it open, stepping through, to a tiny cemetery, bright wildflowers, intermixed with overgrown grass, a colourful palate through the rows of uniform white headstones. Leia’s was easiest to be found. Hers was the grandest, at least a metre tall, and constructed of smooth white marble, with a resistance symbol carved at the top. The inscription read ‘Leia Organa 19BBY -30ABY. Forever the Princess of our Hearts’. Someone had recently placed a bunch of red roses over the freshly mown grass of the grave.

Hux clasped Kylo’s hand.

_The tourist part of the planet is gaudy and disgusting. But, I’ll admit this is actually very peaceful._

A bee buzzed nearby, inspecting a bright purple patch of flowered vine on the gravestone to their right, before moving over to the roses on Leia’s grave.

 Kylo gulped, his shoulders trembling.

“Kylo-?” Hux turned to him, concerned.

His partner’s shaking intensified, tears gushing down his cheeks. Kylo’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping open, a terrible gurgling noise rushing out of his throat.

“Kylo!” Hux grabbed his other hand. “Kylo, what’s-?”

The noise came again, this time louder, more obvious as a scream, a sound of such fearful anguish that Hux resisted the urge to step back, to cower away from his grief. Kylo crouched down, tearing at his hair and screaming his anguish over and over. Not knowing what else to do, Hux knelt down with him, allowed him to grope his fingers around his back, to cover his white coat with tears and mucous, the screams dying down to loud, long moans. Hux pressed his arm around his back, entangling his other hand in his hair, flashing on his own long dead mother, for the first time in years. Her hands in his hair, cooing to him, as he cried over a scraped knee. He cooed to Kylo now, in an unconscious imitation of her.

“I’m here. I’m here…”

*

“All good?” The clerk asked, smile dissipating, upon seeing Kylo’s limp body, that hung onto Hux, as though he was the source of all of his strength.

In his stress, Hux almost forgot to do the melodic accent of the person he was pretending to be. “He’s fine. Thank you.” He forced a smile, then continued along the marble floor, to the elevator.

In the elevator up to the third floor, and then down the corridor to their hotel room, Kylo didn’t talk. Though the tears still fell, this was, at least, preferable to the screaming.

Hux locked the door and Kylo again groped for him, pressing their lips together, forcing his mucous, tears and sweat into Hux’s mouth.

“It’s ok,” Hux said, as Kylo orientated them both onto the crisp black linen of the hotel bed. “I’m here.”

Hux allowed Kylo to remove their clothes, to kiss up and down his body. He fumbled into the bag flung onto the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. Kylo snatched it from his hand and poured it onto his own fingers. Hux was surprised when he then entered them into his own body. He had expected Kylo to wish to take him, not to be taken.

When he entered Kylo, he made certain to be slow and gentle. The tears had now ceased, but his partner’s eyes were still bright, lustrous, his striking face pink and puffy from crying but still beautiful in his vulnerability.

They moved together, as one, the fluid motion of their lovemaking as easy as floating in water. Kylo’s wondrous dark eyes pinioned Hux’s the entire time, the conflux of emotion reaching out, to drag Hux into the glittering brown irises, down through his body, to nestle in his heart. Moaning, both came in unison, their tongues, legs and arms entangled.

After, Hux placed his chin on Kylo’s chest, locked eyes again with his and whispered.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

*

They had rolled in the night. Hux now lay on his side, with Kylo draped over him, warm and strong arms around his waist and chest. Tiny kisses pressed into the flesh of his shoulder. Grinning, Hux rolled to face him, indulging in his mouth.

“Hello beautiful,” he said.

“Hi there,” Kylo replied.

Hux pressed his cheek against his chest and closed his eyelids, focusing on the steady, strong beat of Kylo’s heart. His breath deepened, thoughts fluttering away. There was only that sound. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Life giving. Strong snap of chambers opening and closing.  Vitality of blood rushing around the body, source of nutrients and oxygen to cells. Thud thud thud thud.

And then that strong, steady sound was gone. Kylo’s warmth was no longer against his. A blanket was draped over his body. Grumbling, he peered across the bed, to Leia Organa, standing and facing Kylo, who was crawling before her, sobbing once more. The fact he was naked added to his vulnerability.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please. Forgive me,” Kylo begged.

He reached his mother, and she drew him into her arms, appearing solid, as she hugged him.

“Sh… it’s ok, Ben. It’s ok.”

Seeing her hold her naked son, Hux had an image of Kylo as a baby, his mother changing a nappy, while cooing at him.  His mind went to his own mother, and tears stung his eyelids.

“I was a fool. I miss you. So much. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s ok. I’m sorry, too,” Leia stroked his hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, allowed Snoke the space to come into your life. It was all about the rebellion. Should have been about you.”

Kylo continued to cry into her bosom, as she held him to her.

“I love you, Ben.”

Gradually, the crying tapered off. Kylo moved back, still holding her hand, as though unable to let her go, as Luke materialised alongside her.

“Told you I wasn’t going to leave you, kid, didn’t I?”

“Please don’t leave again. Please, I couldn’t bear it,” Kylo begged.

“We’ll always be around, when you need us,” Leia said.

Her and Luke’s eyes, so dissimilar for brother and sister, met Hux’s.

“Thank you, for taking care of my son,” Leia said, before turning back to Kylo. “He will say yes. There’s no need to worry.”

She gave Kylo one last hug and both disappeared, before Kylo climbed back into bed, once more engulfing Hux in his muscular frame.

“What did she mean by that?” Hux asked.

“I feel as though I’ve run a marathon,” Kylo admitted, then pulled back. His brown eyes were large in his pale face. “I don’t want to return straight away. Can we stay out a few more weeks?”

At that point, Kylo could have asked for them to design a weapon to destroy the entire galaxy and Hux would have scrounged for unstable atomic elements, to avoid him breaking down, as he did that afternoon.

“I’ll do anything that you want.”

*

“Keep military pressure on Conder. Their local resistance will fail. And keep up with the food supplies,” Hux said to the hologramic Whelan, who nodded.

In the hotel mirror, a fully dressed Kylo stepped out of the ensuite.

“Keep me informed of any updates.”

“Sir!” Whelan saluted and the hologram shut down.

“Can’t resist, could you?” Kylo came up to him and kissed the back of his neck, causing a shiver down his spine.

“Just checking in,” Hux turned and indulged in his mouth.

“So…” Kylo wrapped one hand around his waist, as the other played with his hair. Hux trailed his hand down his chest. “Three days in this rich, exclusive, classy resort. At least you’re eating again. Took a series of seven-star restaurants.”

“You can’t say you haven’t enjoyed yourself.”

“I must say the first day was my favourite, when we stayed in our hotel room all day making love.”

“Hm…” Hux smirked, plunging his hand into Kylo’s own thick hair.

“My turn next. I have a more… unusual idea for a place for us to go to.”

*

Kylo’s idea involved a rocky ocean planet in the galaxy’s outer rim. They landed on a tiny patch of grass fifty metres square, and, after both added an extra dress layer and scarf, against the frigid cold, they walked out of the tie-fighter and then up the ensuing black volcanic sand beach.

“What is the plan?” Hux asked, invigorated by the fresh wind and sense of adventure.

“There’s a rumour abut this planet, one I’ve always wanted to verify.”

“And what’s that?”

Kylo continued on ten or so metres longer, before pointing to a towering cliff in the distance, with waves crashing against the craggy face.

“You’ll see.”

Hux took his hand, and they continued forward.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Kylo said.

“What was I going to do? Stay on the tie-fighter?”

Kylo’s face lit up, in a wide smile.

“I have a secret.”

“What’s that?” Hux asked, intrigued.

“This past week has been the best of my life.”

Hux smiled back at him and squeezed his hand tighter, considering his own reaction to the week past. Constant lovemaking and relaxing and not stressing in relation to their First Order needs or what the Resistance was doing, being able to talk through any recurrent anguish and soothe any concerns with repeated kisses. Yes, Kylo had a fair point.

“So far,” Hux said.

“Yes, so far,” Kylo caught his eyes. “I want to be with you. And only you.”

“You are.”

Kylo kissed his mouth, both lingering a long moment, before continuing walking.

“We are different, in some ways. We argue. Maybe always will,” Kylo said.

“Yes, well that’s us, isn’t it? Don’t think that will ever change. Happens, I suppose, when two strong personalities come together.”

“My parents always fought. They were two strong personalities.”

Hux stopped walking. “ _We_ are not your parents. Also, we don’t always fight. In fact, we haven’t fought all week!”

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want it to be thirty years later and we’re separate like my parents.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Hux said, allowing the irritation this conversation was causing, to show in his voice. “And again, _we_ are not your parents! And wasn’t the ironic reason why they separated because of you turning and joining Snoke? We can’t physically have children so that can’t happen!”

He expected Kylo to show anger at him bringing this up, but instead, he laughed.

“True, and I’m all the happier for it, considering the dislike I have towards little rascals. I guess I really do take after my grandfather, in that way.”

Now it was Hux’s turn to laugh.

“Oh, that is harsh, Kylo! But then, how many children died due to Starkiller?”

“My grandfather directly sliced up dozens of younglings with his lightsaber.”

“Remind me again why you admired this man? I would have kept them for slave labour.”

“We really aren’t nice people, are we?” Kylo said. Both laughed.

They reached the curve of the beach, where the water formed a river, rushing from the ocean and smashing around the cliff, as it spiralled around the base. Kylo waved his hand and the water parted, leaving a dozen surprised, flopping fish on the algae and pebble covered ocean floor. As he continued forward, he pointed at the cliff face before them. The granite fissured and cracked open, splinters flying out the side, as a hole formed in rough surface, from Kylo’s powers.

“Pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” Hux asked, as they moved into the created opening. He took a moment, to accustom his eyes to the darkness, before shimmering light caught the edges of his vision. He spun and followed Kylo to the left. The dancing shapes grew larger. Hux gasped. Before him, lay dozens of glittering jewels, of every shape and colour of the galaxy, imbedded into the rock wall.

“So, it is true,” Kylo whispered.

Hux reached out and picked a ruby the size of his hand out of the wall.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, before replacing it and stepping back, and allowing the dazzle of colours to balm his senses.

“When I was a child, dad would tell me about this legend. I guess, as a smuggler, this was the ultimate goal, to find this rich harvest. Worth untold fortune, wouldn’t you say?” Kylo asked.

Hux’s eyes followed the line of jewels, as far as he could see. The jewels were beautiful, yes, but he had no need of trinkets. He grabbed Kylo by the hips and pulled their bodies together.

“Jewels have never appealed to me.”

For a moment, an unsure expression crept over Kylo’s features, before it extinguished in a grin, as they both leaned forward, towards each other.

*

“Experiencing Poe’s anguish… it wasn’t the same, of course not. What happened to him was beyond sickening,” Kylo said, as they continued walking through the drifting snow. Pure white, with patches of indigo sky, stretched out as far as the eye could see. They had arrived on Hoth the day before, as Hux’s choice as a place to visit next. Kylo had mentioned wanting to visit places that had been important to his mother and Hux was determined to accede to his wishes. In particular, Kylo wanted to find the cave in which a wampa had hanged his Uncle Luke.

Hux, keeping in step beside him, said nothing, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“But, it was familiar. I experienced a version of it. No, it wasn’t sexual, not for Snoke. But, when he forced his way into my mind, it still felt like a violation. When he would goad me into using my darker powers to harm others, it felt good but also dirty. I would shower for a long time afterwards. Him using me in this way, moulding me-“

“Not moulding. Grooming,” Hux said.

“It felt so good it was almost… it was almost sexual. The first time I used my powers I became erect. After he rejected me and I understood what a lie it all was, I felt so unclean… Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if he hadn’t come into it.”

“You would have been part of the Resistance. We would have met in completely different circumstances. Maybe you would have been the one tied to the torture rack, instead of Poe,” Hux said.

“Yes, maybe…”

“I would have had to have seduced you, and taken you right there on the rack.”

“Sounds an idea for when we go back,” Kylo squeezed his gloved hand tighter. They’d been walking so long now that, despite his padded thermal coat and gloves, sweat dripped down Hux’s forehead.

“I hate that he made you feel that way,” Hux said. “I hate it that I bought into him as well. I consider myself to be smart.”

“So did I,” Kylo said, moving behind him, to wrap his arms around his body.

Hux looked out onto the horizon, and gasped, as he saw something in the distance, a speck growing larger and larger.

“What’s-?”

The creature lumbering, at a fast speed, towards them drew closer, more formed. Hux’s heart stuttered in his chest, missed a beat, and then tripled the beats together. His mouth gaped open. The wild white creature charging them was going to tear straight through them, painting the white snow red with their blood.

Kylo stepped around before him and outstretched his arms. The wampa stopped charging, staring up at Kylo. Hux froze, keeping his breaths shallow, not daring to move. The wampa threw its head back and roared, before running back the other direction.

Hux exhaled, the cold, the fatigue hitting him as though he had been exposed, naked overnight in below freezing conditions.

“I persuaded it to leave, using my mind. I thought it unjust to kill it,” Kylo explained.

“Can we take out the shelter and rest, for the night?” Hux asked. “I’ve had enough.”

Kylo took off his backpack and pulled out the tent, before ballooning it open. Both crawled in and he zipped it shut, as Hux pulled out the large sleeping bag and pillow from his backpack and threw them down.

“Could the wampas attack the tent?” Hux asked. “What if he comes back with friends?”

Kylo crawled on top of him, kissing his lips. “We’ll be fine. The tent should be camouflaged in the snow. I scared that one off and chances are against any more finding us tonight.”

Hux grimaced, not liking his explanation.

“Do you want to go back to the tie-fighter?”

Hux shook his head. “Forget it. We’ve gone too far away. Might as well stay here. Still cold… this was a stupid idea of ours. Thermal tent, thermal clothes, thermal blanket and I’m still shivering…”

Hux lay down, as Kylo pulled the blanket over them and draped himself over the slighter man’s body.

“Better?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Hux’s back.

Hux’s shivering dissipated, as his fatigue increased.

“So, was it what you expected?” He asked.

“Interesting to explore the old Rebel Base. All that outdated technology…”

“Hm…”

“Could see my parents there. Arguing, as usual.”

Hux laughed.

“Thank you for putting up with me. One of the few who would,” Kylo said, nuzzling his hair. “I can be trying at times.”

“Yes, well that’s _you_ , isn’t it? But then, so am I. We’re both so infuriating that of course we could only possibly end up with each other.”

“I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself again.”

“It hit me how much in denial I was in about a lot of things. There’s no point making myself sick, while I continue to work through the repercussions of my father’s abuse,” Hux said. “Or my guilt over my own actions.”

Kylo moved up, to gaze down on him, strong features highlighted in the bright moonlight shining down overhead. Although his striking appearance was always obvious to Hux, there were times, as this, that Kylo became otherworldly; an exotic, yet refined creature too beautiful to touch, lest he mar him.

Kylo’s eyes brightened and he sat up, moving his legs up, and crossing his arms over them. Bamboozled, Hux sat up beside him.

“How can you…” The knot in Hux’s stomach tightened, as tears swam in Kylo’s eyelids. “How can you look upon me with such affection, knowing what he did to me, what I _let_ him do to me?”

“Who?” Hux asked, his hand wavering near Kylo’s hair.

“Snoke.”

Hux’s hand longed to clench in frustration. Instead, he rested his fingers in Kylo’s dark hair, combing through the thick strands.

“You were a child when he preyed upon you. And you have conveniently forgotten I also was equally involved with him. As an adult, which marks me as much worse. Although I accept my own past played a role in my actions as an adult.”

“It’s the past. If what happened with Snoke… with Luke hadn’t…I need to let it go. I still feel such shame…” Kylo’s face scrunched up and tears fell down his cheeks. “The fury has been replaced by this overwhelming shame. It tears at my soul so much at times I can’t bear it.”

Hux understood shame. He understood the emotion lingering in the body, polluting into the very cells, festering in the cell wall, attempting to cease any of the positive emotions from entering.

No. He told himself he wouldn’t allow that. Not for his Kylo. And not for him. They had taken so much from them. They didn’t deserve their shame.

“I love you, so much.” Even being with Kylo, who was open with expressing the depth of his emotions, Hux was still reticent to talk about his own, his conditioning was still too strong. But, at this point, he was willing to push past his own discomfort, to reach the now trembling man. He kissed Kylo’s salty cheeks. “So many tears this holiday. It was meant to be a break, for us.”

“I don’t know why I continue to talk about him, when all it does is remind me of what he did to me, how he treated me,” Kylo admitted. “Why am I even discussing him when you’re here?”

“Exactly,” Hux kissed his lips, his cheeks, cupped his chin in his hands. “It’s good you’re able to express yourself, Kylo. It helps me to work through my own emotions. Your mother was right. It’s good to allow ourselves to feel.”

“You speak wise words. Maybe you should have been a Jedi,” Kylo smiled through his tears.

“No, too much meditating,” Hux joked, smiling back at him.

He supposed Han Solo was never the type to encourage his son to express emotion, as with his own father. The more he considered Han Solo, who he never had much time for and Leia Organa, who he did have time for- despite her being his direct enemy, the more he was astonished their relationship lasted so long. Perhaps, he considered, they weren’t prepared to change, for the other. He considered himself, and how much he had been willing to change, in the past months of being with Kylo, forgoing his innate former need for domination and suppression of himself, to discover a new side to himself that he was able to be proud of.

“You’re good for me, Kylo. I want to be with you,” a new spontaneous idea occurred. _Why not?_ “Let’s get married. We’re together anyway. Let’s cement it. Make ourselves the ultimate power couple.”

Rather than the surprised glee he had been expecting, red discoloured Kylo’s cheeks, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Damn you, Hux!”

Hux’s heart dropped into his abdomen. What had he just said? Somehow, he’d deeply insulted Kylo. Too shocked to consider the ramifications of the potential end of their relationship, there was a more pressing worry; he was stuck in the tent, in the middle of the Hoth night, the spacecraft a good kilometre away.

“I was trying to build up the courage… trying to find the right time and place… and then you go and just blurt it out and spoil the whole romantic mood I was going for!” Kylo said.

Hux wouldn’t have been more surprised, if the wampa came into their tent in a tutu and juggled.

“You were going to propose to me?”

“After visiting your father’s grave, yes, the thought did occur to me.”

Hux’s heart now expanded up into its cavity again and tripled in size, slamming against his chest wall.

“Was that what your ghost mother was talking about, when she said I’d say yes?”

“Yes, I suspect so.”

“So, it’s decided. We’ll get married.”

“So romantic,” Kylo sulked. Hux supressed the urge to giggle at his irritation.

“Do you want to or not?”

“Of course, I do! I was going to ask you!”

“So, you’re annoyed I took away that opportunity?  Alright, how about we pretend the last few minutes haven’t happened. You ask me.”

“It’s too late now, it’s already done.”

“The proposition doesn’t matter,” Hux insisted. “It’s the commitment, that’s what counts!”

Kylo’s anger visibly deflated, as he grabbed Hux by the waist and pulled him up and over on top of him, so he was seated in his lap.

“I’ve been wanting to ask for a couple of weeks, now,” Kylo said, running his hands up and down Hux’s thighs. “But I couldn’t build up the courage. What if you said no? I don’t know why I’d think that. And I wanted it to be romantic. Had this fantasy of me on one knee, you at a fancy restaurant-“

“Oh no, I would hate that! In front of everyone. Besides, why isn’t _this_ romantic? In the middle of nowhere, in a cramped tent?”

“That’s why I didn’t end up doing it. It’s… its how my father proposed to my mother. Come to think of it, she did hate it.”

Hux laughed. “So why did you consider a redo would work any better?”

“Because I can be a complete idiot, at times.”

“You have key insight into your own psyche,” Hux grinned.

Kylo unzipped Hux’s thick arctic coat, running his hand down the woollen jumper underneath, before pulling it out of his trousers.

“I wold be honoured to officiate our relationship. Because I love you, because I’m in love with you, because you’re my everything. And because I’d love to see how the rest of the galaxy responds to the new official power couple.”

Hux’s laughter was swallowed up by Kylo’s kiss.

“I mean it, though, in all seriousness,” Kylo said, ensnaring Hux into his calm dark irises. “I want to be with you. Till the very end.”

“Me too,” Hux said, unzipping Kylo’s own thick coat. “If that means in the next few hours, when the wampa comes back, I want to spend it making love with you.”

*

“Sir! Good to see you both back!”

“At ease,” Hux informed him, unzipping his artic coat and removing his gloves.  Whelan’s eyes flicked down to the gold engagement ring on Hux’s middle finger, then across to the identical one on Kylo’s. They’d bought them for a reasonable price at a marketplace on one of the outer rim planets, and had their initials inscribed on the inside, by the chatty owner of the stall, who continually stated how charming ‘Tage Lux’ from ‘Akashia’ was, and how quiet his fiancé.

“May I say, sir, you’re both looking healthy and well rested.”

“Thank you, Whelan. We feel it, too. We will retire to our room to shower and redress and return to the communications centre in an hour. In that time, can you contact Poe Dameron of the Resistance, and request a conference call to him?” Hux asked.

“Certainly sir, right away.”

 “Jakku will be a neutral territory, to meet with the Resistance to negotiate a peace treaty, of sorts,” Kylo said, as they walked up the corridor.

“Ah, _that_ paradise,” Hux grinned at Kylo.

Two stormtroopers marching up the corridor towards them stopped, mid-step, before continuing.

“The one on the left just thought how different you look in the bulky snow gear,” Kylo whispered in his ear, as they walked up the hall. “The one on the right secretly wants a threesome with the both of us.”

Hux sighed. “You enjoy making me uncomfortable around my stormtroopers, don’t you?”

“Just having fun,” Kylo said, kissing his neck. “One hour. Enough time for swift intimacy before we shower and you groom.”

“We could combine the two and have the intimacy in the shower?” Hux suggested.

“Good plan, let’s go,” Kylo said.

Both caught eyes and laughed, before Hux leaned forward to kiss him, not caring, at that point, that his stormtroopers marched back and forth.

Tbc…


	10. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have stayed till the end. This went from one chapter, initially, to ten. I had a blast writing it! :)

Hux removed his black uniform cap and mopped his sweaty brow with a First Order crested handkerchief. His former declaration of his pale complexion’s inability to cope with harsh sunlight was proving to be true. In less than five minutes walking around Jakku, his exposed facial skin had turned bright pink. The sweat in his hair had now coloured the strands to a darker auburn.

“Why did we have to decide on Jakku, of all places?” He snarled, placing the handkerchief back in his pocket and the cap back on his head.

“It was your idea, remember?” Kylo resisted the urge to kiss the adorable irritated expression off his face.

Hux, Kylo, Colonel Whelan and three guard stormtroopers had arrived half an hour earlier, in the blazing midday heat, in the centre of a small township of tents and barterers, similar to the one in which Rey was raised, to search for an appropriate venue for their midday meeting with the Resistance. After scouting three or four of the tents, they came into one with startled Jakkuans seated in a circle, performing a meditative ritual, of some sort. The tent was wide enough to fit at least a dozen people, was far enough away from the centre of town to risk gossipy ears listening in and (this was the decider, for Hux) had tea making facilities. After shooing out the occupants, they had no choice but to then wait.

“Yes, well it was a terrible idea," Hux scowled.

The stormtrooper standing guard out front flapped back the opening of the tent, peering in.

“Sir, the Resistance have arrived.”

Hux and Kylo followed him out, to observe an X-Wing landing at the edge of the township, metres from their tie-fighter. The docking ramp descended, before Poe and (Hux bristled beside him) Finn stepped out. They walked to the bottom, and Poe grabbed Finn’s shoulder, whispering into his ear. During Finn’s ensuing laughter, Poe kissed the side of his neck, confirming the rumours surrounding them. As they continued forward, Finn’s attention wasn’t on the tent township before him, but on the man beside him. Indeed, the way he stared at Poe, to Kylo, approximated his expression, when gazing upon his beloved Hux.

He had been so focused on the new couple, he hadn’t noticed Holdo’s twin walking down the ramp and onto the golden sand. She was, indeed, a dead ringer for her sister, down to the purple hair and inappropriate outfit; in this case a long blue gown. But then, glancing down at his own black uniform, he wasn’t dressed for desert wear, either.

Poe caught them standing before the tent and smiled. Finn glowered. New Holdo’s expression was neutral. Kylo looked around them, for any more, but no other came down the ramp, which rolled back up.

They reached within five metres of each other. For a moment, no one spoke, until Poe stepped forward, shaking both Hux and Kylo’s hands.

“Good to see you two again.”

“And you,” Hux said.

Finn raised his brows.

“Let’s come inside the tent,” Hux said. “We have tea.”

The stormtrooper kept the flap open, as the Resistance and First Order members stepped inside.

“Where’s Rey?” Kylo asked.

“Busy,” Poe replied.

“Training new Jedi,” Finn said, still bearing the expression of one discovering wampa dung under their shoe.

Kylo had heard the rumours, and Rey had hinted at the proposition, in their last Force chat, so the news didn’t come as a surprise.

“They’re going to be protected, so if you want to go in and burn their temple to the ground-“

“Finn…” Poe said, with a warning tone.

“Why should I care about that?” Kylo said. “She wants to keep that outdated religion going, that’s up to her.” He wasn’t going to add that Rey had talked about the ‘grey’ Jedi, in their last Force chat. Still Jedi, but at least she wasn’t entirely going down the route that Luke, and those before him, had taken.

“Let’s get down to business,” though New Holdo's smile was sweet, her eyes were hard flints. “Why are we here?”

“To negotiate a compromise,” Hux said. “We are not the First Order that you have been fighting. We are heading in a new direction, away from our tyranny of the past.”

Finn smirked.

“This coming from the man who was responsible for the launch of the Starkiller weapon, which killed billions?” New Holdo continued, in the same gentle tone.

“I would rather not discuss the semantics of what both the First Order and Resistance have done in the past. We could be here all day,” there was a distinct edge to Hux’s own tone. “But that was a mistake.”

“A _mistake_?” Finn said. “The death of billions was a mistake?”

“We no longer kidnap children and enslave them,” Hux said to Finn. “I thought that would please you. Instead, we offer incentives, for the worlds in which we rule. Our stormtroopers now receive a salary, have themselves and their families provided for-“

“You mean the worlds in which you occupy!” Finn said.

“These worlds were stricken by infighting, famine, the worst dictators. We freed them of that, installed democratic systems.”

“It’s not democratic if it’s installed by a bunch of genocidal maniacs!” Finn shouted.

Hux shook his head. Poe shrugged and gave Kylo a look which read ‘well, you can’t say you weren’t expecting this.’

“While I admit I have seen vast improvements by the First Order, in instituting peace in the galaxy, you are still a terror organisation,” New Holdo said.

Hux laughed. “I’m sorry, you’re mistaken. _You_ have always been the terrorists.”

“This is getting us nowhere!” Poe spoke up. “Are we really on such divided sides that no peace treaty can be agreed upon?”

“We will agree not to attack Resistance vessels. And you agree not to attack any of ours,” Hux said.

Holdo held eyes with his. “We will agree to a ceasefire, for now. As I said, we are pleased with more than a few new procedures you have initiated within the galaxy; the instalment of benevolent democracies in place of malignant dictatorships, the redistribution of food and wealth to the poorer areas, the demilitarisation of the First Order and focus off blindly going into areas and blasting away any who don’t agree with you. However, if you perform an action we see as threatening to the galaxy, we will be forced to respond, in equal measure.”

She held out her hand. Hux took it and both shook, decreasing the palpable tension in the air.

“In every democracy, there is an opposition. In this new First Order democracy, it is right that the Resistance be our opposition. It will keep us driven to be our best, remind us of the cost of when we aren’t,” Hux said.

“You are… not how I pictured…” New Holdo said. “To your credit. Very well then, there will be a ceasefire. For now.”

She nodded at him and Kylo and stepped out of the tent, with Finn following. Poe lingered a moment.

“That wasn’t as horrendous as I thought it would be,” he said, running a hand through his dark curls.

“Agreed. I thought it would end with one of us dead,” Hux said.

Poe shot Kylo and Hux his dazzling smile and departed the tent, leaving Kylo to consider the premise that he was far too good for Finn. But then, all told, he didn’t know the stormtrooper well. Obviously, Poe saw in him something he hadn’t.

*

Kylo sat in the centre of the training room floor, amongst the carnage of ripped and smashed shields, staffs, blasters, and chunks of plaster from the wall. Today was not one of his ‘good days’. It had started out fine. More than fine. They had landed Endor the day before, and had already begun negotiations into the deconstruction of the majority of the hotels, in an effort to recultivate the once lush landscape. The hoteliers had, of course, protested. When they argued with Hux, Kylo, who had been in his usual place, hovering in the background of the negotiation room, then stepped forward and had been very clear. Agree to demolishing their hotels and take their business elsewhere, or face heavy, perhaps even lethal, penalties.

When he awoke that morning, the sun, filtering through the blinds of the only hotel they deemed fine to stay, landed on the sleeping Hux’s hair, causing the red strands to glitter with gold. Awed by the exquisite beauty, Kylo had awoken him and they had made love.  After, they had retreated back to their ship, where Hux had walked to the communications centre, and Kylo had gone to the weapons room, to train and meditate.

He was wielding a staff against unseen attackers, when the reality of the planet hit him. Endor, where his mother was buried, the woman he had been in direct opposition with, for years.

The rage and shame overtook, and he redecorated, using his powers and his lightsaber.

The door opened and Hux stepped in, closing it behind himself. Kylo recalled the throne room, after Snoke’s death, the fearful, yet still proud expression on Hux’s refined features, which diminished to humiliation, when he was Force choked.

Now, Hux’s forehead creased, his concern clear in his pale irises. In the throne room, Hux had displayed fear and humiliation, yes, but also resentment.  At the time, it had poured from Hux’s being to Kylo’s, drenching him with his ill-intent.

 “I’m sorry. I ruined the room," Kylo sulked.

“The room doesn’t matter. We can fix it. _You’re_ the one I’m worried about,” Hux said. “I knew, as soon as we landed here, it would have an effect on you. I shouldn’t have left you alone. This was my fault.”

Kylo stood and came over to him, placing his hands on his slender hips. “You were once scared of me. When I first became Supreme Leader. I could sense your anger and resentment, also.”

“You did force me to comply with you.”

“I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” It occurred to Kylo how much he had changed, for Hux. The change had been slow, excruciating. It was difficult, to turn around what was habit since he had been a child. But he was resolved to never see that expression from the throne room on Hux’s face ever again.

“We’ve gone through this, Kylo. Many times. You have promised to not use your powers or dominance over me again and have kept to it. Except sometimes when in bed, but then I’m not complaining,” Hux smirked.

“Can you allow Whelan to be in command, for the rest of the day?” Kylo asked.

Hux ran a hand down his cheek, along his scar. “Of course. Can you give me five minutes? I’ll meet you back in our room, alright?”

Kylo nodded.

 “We’ll make love,” Hux said, grabbing his hand. “Then, if you want to talk, fine. If not, fine too.”

As it turned out, Kylo did want to talk, and cry and rage. Through it all, Hux was there, beside him.

*

Three weeks later, Hux was the one having a ‘bad’ day. Of course, he reacted in a different way, to Kylo. He expressed his bad mood in prolonged silences. Kylo was aware something was wrong in the morning, when he had awoken to an empty bed. Swiftly showering and changing, he rushed through the corridors of their ship to the communications centre, where Hux stood on his usual platform, looking down at his feet, amongst the noise and bustle. Kylo walked up to him, ignoring the desire to read his emotions.

“Kylo,” Hux’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Everything alright?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded. A woman, coming onto the platform, cast Kylo an apologetic glance and conferred with Hux on a report on the status of the new Republic.

Kylo stayed in the communications room the entire morning. Hux’s usual commanding voice was now bereft of its power and, when he wasn’t talking to his underlings, he silently monitored monitors or even stared into space. Kylo knew not to confront him directly when he was in these kinds of moods. Instead, when it hit midday, he invited him to lunch. Hux agreed.

Neither talked, as they walked down the corridors, until Kylo took him left instead of right down the third intersection.

“We’re going back to our room? I’m not in the mood right now, Kylo.”

“I want to talk, alone,” Kylo said.

They remained silent, until they reached the room, and Kylo locked the door behind them.

“Today is the anniversary of her death,” Hux said. “My mother’s.”

Kylo grabbed his hand and held it.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever…You once talked about shame…If she knew what I’d become. In the past, I didn’t want to even consider her. My father made me shamed of her.” He blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks. “Everything I’ve done in my life. The pain I’ve caused others. There’s no redemption for me. Nothing I do can make up for it.”

“Maybe not. Maybe not for me either. But we have to keep trying, don’t we?” Kylo brushed back a stray strand of hair from his forehead that had escaped his meticulous grooming. “I love you. I don’t deserve you at times. But you are my everything.”

“Stop with that silly talk about not deserving me,” Hux lightly swatted Kylo on the chest.

“We’re not perfect. But we’re trying. You can feel sad or guilty or whatever your emotions are. That’s fine. It’s okay to have bad days.”

“You don’t know what I’m feeling?” Hux asked.

“I no longer read your emotions. Not deliberately, any more. That would be a violation.”

Hux bit his upper lip, brow furrowing.

“Do you want me to tell Whelan to take over, for the day?”

“I want you to do whatever you feel is right for you,” Kylo said.

Hux let go of his hand and pressed the button for the intercom.

“This is General Hux, to Colonel Whelan.”

“Whelan responding,” the crisp voice sounded.

“I intend to retire for the rest of the day. Please take over my duties.”

“Understood, sir.”

Hux turned back to Kylo, burying his face in his chest. Kylo ran his hands through his hair, down his back and arms, expressing his love and devotion in the gentle movements.

After a while, Hux moved his head up to kiss him and they fell back onto the bed.

*

Kylo had expected Hux to want a dazzling marriage ceremony, in one of the grandest buildings of the galaxy, and all of their First Order troupes in accompaniment. Hence, one morning, while both lay, sated from their usual lovemaking, Kylo expressed surprise when Hux suggested they marry that day.

“You don’t want a big ceremony, with all the associated glamour?”

Hux shook his head. “Do you?”

“No, but I thought _you_ would.”

“I’ve already decided I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And life is short. We both can appreciate that. Let’s do it. Let’s end this day as the ultimate galaxy power couple.”

It was rare for Hux to be the one to suggest spontaneity, so Kylo immediately agreed.

*

“Take over for the next three nights, Whelan,” Hux said, stepping into the communications room. “Kylo and I intend to marry.”

The incessant chatter in the room ceased. Kylo noticed all heads turning in their direction.

“Ah, yes sir, of course sir,” Whelan said, blinking rapidly.

“Although we do need a witness. Any suggestions?” Hux asked Kylo.

Kylo’s mind went to the most unlikely candidate, Poe Dameron. Fighting back a giggle, he shrugged. Hux turned back to Colonel Whelan.

“While we’re gone, I want you to look into the Elycian district. The infighting there has…” As Hux spoke, Kylo allowed his mind to wander off. They had spoken in depth about their new plans for the First Order. He had no compunction to go over them again. Thus far, they hadn’t heard from the Resistance. But he was certain they would, in time.

His mind went to Rey and her training of new Jedi. Kylo had toyed with the idea, himself, to teach others his ways. Not light, dark, or grey, Jedi or even First Order. To pass on his knowledge to others, perhaps find redemption in that way…

Hux’s hand in his snapped him from his musings.

*

“Yes, we intend to marry!” Hux snapped at the celebrant. “Here is our witness,” he pointed down to the BB9 rolling around at their feet.

“Yes, sir!” The woman saluted, casting a wary glance at Kylo. “The path overlooking the Terrian Valley is always a popular spot for the giving of vows.”

“Yes, that will be fine. Lead on.”

They chose the lush green forest planet of Terria both because of its relative isolation on the outer rim of the galaxy and because of the one woman who had advertised herself as a celebrant.

When both had walked into her tiny office at the foot of a grand mountain, demanding marriage, it took a few seconds for her to respond, and stop gaping at them with wide eyes and mouth. Kylo supposed it wasn’t every day the two leaders of the First Order walked into one’s office demanding to consolidate their power even further.

She led them through a wild garden of curling purple vines entangling handsome tall trees, to a set of stairs that wound up the snow topped mountain. Climbing the vast slope, they had to stop every five minutes, to catch their breath. BB9 made a clunk, clunk sound as it moved up behind them. Kylo giggled. The woman again glanced back at him, with bewilderment. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Kylo laughed harder.

They reached a plateau bordered by a low fence and Kylo walked up to look over it, to a magnificent view of the surrounding purple valley. As a still panting Hux came up to stand beside him, Kylo placed an arm around his partner’s waist and kissed his temple.

“So, we are here today because you two intend to marry,” the woman’s voice shook with apprehension. “You two will be binded, by the ancient laws of the galaxy, till death. Do you agree?”

Both Kylo and Hux nodded.

“Take each other’s hands, and face each other,” the woman demanded.

Taking Hux’s gloved hands and staring into his beloved face, the humour in concerned to BB9 left Kylo’s body, to be replaced with giddiness. Hux wore his First Order dress uniform, including his longcoat. Kylo also wore his own uniform and black cloak. Both seemed appropriate, considering who they were and what they stood for.

“You must now promise to be faithful to each other, to love each other until death.”

Both spoke at the same time, laughed, and Kylo nodded at Hux to speak.

“I, Armitage Hux, promise to be faithful to you, Kylo Ren. To love you until death.”

“I, Kylo Ren, promise to be faithful to you, Armitage Hux. To love you until death,” Kylo’s voice trembled.

“You will now wear a token of each other’s commitment, by exchanging rings.”

Kylo and Hux took off their gloves and engagement rings and switched the jewellery to the fingers on each other’s left hands.

“The ceremony is complete. You are now wedded.”

Kylo pumped the air with his fist, causing laughter from Hux, before cradling his face and indulging in a long, leisurely kiss.

“The witness will now sign the paperwork,” the celebrant gingerly held the licence out towards BB9, who sprouted a thin wire from his body, which Hux had reprogrammed to add ink, and placed a squiggly line on the ‘witness’ box of the paper.

She handed Hux a pen, and he signed his name, before giving it to Kylo, who did likewise.

“It is complete,” she said. “I’ll lodge this with the Galaxy Marriage Association. Ah… congratulations.”

With bemusement, Kylo and Hux watched her rush down the stairs.

“Couldn’t wait to be rid of us, could she?” Hux asked.

“Still, at least it’s now official,” Kylo cupped his waist and drew their bodies together. “We are the power couple of the universe.”

*

On the second day of their three-day honeymoon, the news became galaxy known. Rey opened a brief Force channel with Kylo, to ask if it was true. Even Poe appeared, in holographic form, to verify the rumours.

“The people of the galaxy are either reacting with awe or fear,” Poe said.

“Exactly the type of reaction I was expecting,” Hux replied. They were seated in their tie-fighter. Since the news of the marriage of two of the most powerful men in the galaxy, also came the news that they had become elusive, since their marriage. Neither Poe, nor Rey could get out of them where they had been (back to the uninhabited Hoth) but, as they assured them, they would be back.

Kylo was now strongly considering his idea of training others with the powers he and Rey displayed, those fearful, as he and Rey had been. Not yet, he was far too involved in the day-to-day running of the First Order. But, it was a definite idea for perhaps three or four years from then. When he had tentatively brought it up with Hux, he had agreed it would be a worthy challenge.

“We will return to the First Order tomorrow,” Hux assured him.

“Looking forward to more interesting times between the Resistance and the First Order,” Poe grinned.

“So do we,” Hux said.

*

They staked their tent on the pebble beach that housed the jewel cave. The planet was otherwise unremarkable and uninhabited by humans, due to its small size and rough terrain. On the edge of the beach lay a vast forest of poisonous flowers, trees and spiders. Settlers had attempted to cultivate the land, in the past and all had died. The Republic declared it uninhabitable and the rest of the galaxy agreed. To Kylo and Hux, therefore, it proved to be a sanctuary.

Both sat on the volcanic sand, hand in hand. Lightening lit up the sky, over the calm water, splitting through clouds and highlighting the black night in flashes of purple and green. Kylo had never seen such a phenomenon before but recalled his father telling him about what he called the ‘halo effect’. Feeling eyes on him, he turned his head, to Hux gazing upon him with sparkling blue eyes and flushed cheeks.

“When I first met you, I never would have believed, in a million years, I would be seated on this beach, with you as my husband,” Hux said. 

“I would go so far as to say we hated each other,” Kylo said.

“Now I can’t imagine even a day without that stunning face to greet me in the morning. Strange how life turns out. But then, I was an arrogant, genocidal maniac,” Hux said.

“And I was a power-hungry control freak.”

Both burst out laughing. Hux pulled Kylo to him, wrapping his arms around his chest and back, as he kissed his neck and chin. Kylo leaned into the soft touch.

“Sometimes, the pain is terrible… working through it all, making amends,” Kylo said.

“I understand,” Hux kissed his ear. “Believe me, I do.”

“But it’s worth it, wouldn’t you say?” Kylo gazed into his delicate features. “Being with you, makes it that much easier to cope with.”

Hux’s lips tilted upwards in a closed-mouth smile. At times, as this, Kylo was struck silent by his pale, slender, yet fierce and strong beauty.

“Remember when you called me out on my then child slave army? You said I was well-versed at treason,” Hux laughed. “I remember thinking ‘damn this isn’t good’. And if you were serious at potential blackmail I would seduce you. Yes, that idea was a very captivating one.”

“Would have worked, too,” Kylo said, breaking free of his awe over his partner’s looks. “I disliked you but would have pounded you senseless, given the chance.”

Hux lifted his hand and kissed it. “Luckily, you have every chance. Including right now.”

“I love you,” Kylo said.

“I love you too,” Hux said, now with a note of impatience in his voice. “Let’s go back to the tent. Right now.”

Kylo grinned, allowing Hux to haul him to his feet and explore his mouth with his tongue.

“Always so impatient… and so bossy…”

“Yes, but you love that about me,” Hux grinned, as they walked back to the tent.

“It’s true,” Kylo laughed. “I do.”

They entered the tent and zipped it, not noticing the two standing on the pebble beach, who had been watching them from the moment they landed.

“I like him,” Leia said. “He’s… different, has a long way to go to achieve redemption. And so does Ben. It’s wonderful to see them support each other, in such a loving way.”

“I never considered it would work out this way. I had my bets on Ben and Rey joining forces,” Luke said. “But this is actually very Ben. He took the more difficult road to redemption and took another on the same path with him. That takes strength.”

“They’ve come so far, already.”

“Once he’s ready, he’ll teach a new generation about their power, and how to control their power. Then he’ll achieve full redemption, and go beyond what I could do. That’s right. That’s just,” Luke said.

Loud laughter issued from inside the tent.

“Notice he laughs a lot more than he used to? Hux did that for him,” Leia said. “Of the many things I have him to thank for, when it comes to my son, it’s that. Sure, he’s there for him when he’s down. He’s on a redemptive path with him. But, with Hux, he laughs again. It’s beautiful to hear.”

“Come on, let’s leave those two lovebirds alone, for now,” Luke said.

Both disappeared into the ether, as, in the tent, more laughter sounded, followed by the moans and slapping bodies of two making love.

In the morning, after the sounds of lovemaking, more laughter came out from the tent. Leia alone reappeared, smiling to herself.

She could cease to worry, now. Kylo was safe and happy and in love, and she couldn’t conceive of a better place for her once wayward son to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this with a sense of 'everyone's story continues' (not only Kylo and Poe, but also Poe, Finn and Rey). It's not all tied up in a neat bow- Kylo and Poe are still sorting themselves out, but they're on the right path now.  
> And, of course, they have each other.


End file.
